Donquixote Prince
by Rikaeus
Summary: A one year old Monkey D. Luffy washes up on the shore of Spider Miles in a shipwreck. For some reason, Doflamingo is drawn to the baby and ends up raising him! Watch little Luffy change Doflamingo from a cruel man to a loving father,watch as Luffy gains a family worth fighting for, and ends up changing the future of the world for the better! Papa!Doffy DF!Luffy ASL! hiatus till May
1. A Baby that heals a Soul!

**Alrighty! Welcome to the story that's going to be added to my weekly lineup! As you guys have probably figured out, I only post a new story if I have more than one chapter waiting, technically five more waiting. However, this story has only two more chapters waiting but there's a reason I'm posting this extra early. I am moving around my update day for To Save A Brother's Life to a day earlier, Friday. This is because Donquixote Prince is going to be updated on Monday. Hopefully you guys can see the pattern. Mondays: Donquixote Prince, Wednesdays: Death's Gift, and Fridays: To Save A Brother's Life. Anyhow, so, before I explain this story, I like got a review on Death's Gift telling me they stopped reading because it was non-canonical. I was like wut? It's a HP/OP crossover what made you think it was going to be canon in the first place? Anyways! As some of you may know from my HP story, that won't be updated for a long while because of lack of a muse, Investigative Wizard, you know I have a habit of turning bad guys good. Originally this was going to be a story about how Akainu raises Luffy and becomes good and ends up raising Ace and Sabo too. But because I couldn't do as much plotting as I could if I did Doflamingo I nixed it. But if you guys** _ **want**_ **to read that story then let me know and suggest plot ideas for it. Because as far as I know they'd be stuck on Dawn Island unless you give me an idea to get them off. Hopefully you appreciate this** _ **and technically speaking this does become an ASL story around Chapter Four but you'll find out how and why by Chapter Three/End of Chapter 2. Onwards to the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, if I did well… hopefully you know enough about my Ace obsession by now.**_

 **Donquixote Prince**

Some would say that Doflamingo Donquixote was a cruel man. And those some would be correct, especially considering the fact that Doflamingo killed his father when he was young in front of his younger brother. But despite being cruel, he wasn't so cruel to kill a baby or a toddler. Which brings him to his current situation. A twenty three year-old Doflamingo was currently staring at a wrecked ship and in the remains, on the beach, was a one year old toddler. The toddler had messy black hair and coal eyes that seemed to stare into his soul as if it was judging him. Suddenly though the toddler reached out and giggled at him. Seconds later he found him with the toddler in his arms. Looking the toddler over and seeing that the blanket the toddler was wrapped in had a name on it he looked at it. Sewed into the blanket was the name Monkey D. Luffy. As a former Celestial Dragon he had an ingrained fear of people with D in their name, even though he was never told why to fear them. Just that they would be the end of the Celestial Dragons. But Doflamingo felt no fear whatsoever when he looked at the toddler. Just… an odd feeling of content. That was weird for the man because he rarely felt content, years of nightmares and anger did that to a person. Nevertheless, Doflamingo found himself walking away with the toddler to his hideout in Spider Miles. When he got there one of his elite officers, Trebol, a large man who perpetually had snot coming out his nose looked at him funny.

"Hey, Hey, Doffy, what's with the toddler?" Trebol asked.

When Trebol said that, everyone else in the room looked at Doflamingo. They had never saw Doflamingo with a toddler, let alone holding one.

"Found him at the beach in the debris of a wrecked ship." Doflamingo said.

Jora, one of the officers under Trebol approached Doflamingo with a curious look on her face.

"What are you going to do with him, young master?" She asked.

"I think I'll adopt him." Doflamingo said with a contemplative look on his face.

Everyone was shocked at that statement. Sure, Doffy was known to recruit kids but never babies or toddlers. But the fact that he wanted to _adopt_ someone rather than recruit them was a shock.

"Eeer, are you sure about that young master? You don't know how to take care of a little toddler." Senior Pink, a man wearing a suit and an officer under Diamante's control said.

"Fuffuffu, it can't be that hard." Doflamingo said with a laugh before he asked them to go get toddler supplies.

Okay, so Doflamingo was _very_ wrong when he said it wouldn't be that hard taking care of a toddler. His first problem was the fact that the toddler ate _a lot_. At first Doflamingo had given the toddler the amount of food that Jora, who had raised plenty of kids, had said kids his age ate. But even after eating that small amount Luffy was still hungry. Thankfully though they found out that meat filled the boy up faster. Of course, Jora still argued that he needed more nutrients and milk otherwise he'd be a short kid so they tied that into his meals as well.

The second problem was the fact that the little boy liked to wander a lot. Doffy would be looking elsewhere for a second and then return his attention to Luffy, and find him gone. That resulted in him making a rule where if they left a room they'd close the doors to make sure Luffy didn't wander off and get hurt. Of course, Doffy was thankful that he could distract Luffy with stories of pirates. The boy's favorite story, from his reactions, seemed to be the story of Gol D. Rogers, which made Doflamingo happy.

The third problem, which only really lasted for a day, was that if Luffy was put to sleep somewhere in which Doflamingo wasn't in the room, he'd cry and scream. This resulted that same day with Doflamingo moving Luffy into his bed, seeing as the boy didn't like cribs at all. That caused him to wake up with Luffy curled up against his stomach every morning, but he didn't mind at all.

Overall though, everyone liked the little boy. With his introduction to the Donquixote Pirates they noticed something with Doflamingo. The man was slowly changing, in a way that Trebol didn't like. Doflamingo was becoming severely less cruel, his argument being that he didn't want _'his little ball of sunshine_ ' to lose the happiness that he had. Trebol had spent a lot of time encouraging Doflamingo's cruel side, but he didn't say anything. This was because the one time he had, Doflamingo sent him a look that said he would hurt Trebol if the man tried anything. Everyone else didn't mind it at all, in fact people like Jora, Senior Pink, and Machvise liked it a lot, as they were naturally kind people. Of course that didn't mean they too couldn't become ruthless against their enemies. So, thus proceeded the Donquixote Pirates' new lives with baby Luffy.

When Luffy turned two, about a month later something shocking happened. At least, in the minds of everyone but Luffy. The little boy really didn't mind either way. The event that happened was that Doflamingo's brother, Rosinante, returned.

"Brother?" Doflamingo said, Luffy currently sitting on his lap, playing with a crayon and a pad of paper that Aunty Jora, as professed by the woman herself, had given him.

Rosinante held up a pad of paper that read "Hey Doffy, long time no see.". Doflamingo looked at him with an odd look.

"Can you not speak?" He asked, playing with Luffy's hair which seemed to make the boy giggle in happiness.

"Something happened, I lost my ability to speak. What's with the kid?" Rosinante wrote on the pad of paper.

Doflamingo's face lit up in a smile that Rosinante had never believed his brother capable of. What Doffy said next would shock him as well.

"This is Donquixote D. Luffy! Your nephew." Doflamingo said cheerfully.

Luffy looked up at Doflamingo with a smile, having heard his name, before he was distracted again by his drawing. Rosinante however was quickly scribbling his answer.

"Nephew? D? What?" Those were the words written on the paper.

"Fuffuffu, he's adopted brother. He was originally Monkey D. Luffy and I don't mind the fact that he's a D." Doflamingo said.

Monkey D. Luffy? Wasn't Garp the Hero's full name Monkey D. Garp? He remembered Sengoku recently talk about how Garp was acting depressed because he lost his grandchild. So… this kid was Garp's grandson. How was he going to deal with this? Rosinante wasn't really sure.

"But don't worry about him, I'm glad to have you back Rosi!" Doflamingo said with a smile.

Later that night they threw a party to welcome back Rosinante. Luffy, being two, didn't exactly understand what the party was for but enjoyed it nevertheless. It was at the party that Luffy presented Jora with his drawing that she awed over. It was a drawing, albeit a poor drawing but what do you expect he's two, of everyone and Luffy. She proceeded to show everyone who all awed as well at it. Later that night though, Rosinante went off to go make a call to Sengoku. When he made it to an alley, thankfully without tripping, he used his Devil Fruit ability to create a bubble of silence around him as he pulled out a Den Den Mushi. He then dialed the number that would link him to Sengoku.

"Yes? Sengoku here." Sengoku said.

"Ah, it's Rosinante, we may have a problem." Rosinante spoke.

The face of the Den Den Mushi turned panicked, showing the other person's emotions at the moment.

"Rosi?! Did Doflamingo find you out?" He asked quickly.

"No I got in fine, but Doflamingo has a son." Rosinante said.

The Den Den Mushi's face then went confused.

"Son? I don't remember any information regarding that." Sengoku said.

"The boy's adopted. Doffy adopted him a year ago, having found him in a shipwreck on the beach here. That's not the problem. I believe the kid to be Garp's lost grandchild." Rosinante said.

The panicked look returned to the Den Den Mushi.

"The kid's Monkey D. Luffy?! I can't have Garp finding this out." Sengoku muttered.

"What do you want me to do? It actually seems like Doffy cares for the kid. In fact, from what I've observed and heard, his personality has changed _a lot_ because of the kid." Rosinante said.

Sengoku's curious expression was showing on the Den Den Mushi.

"How exactly?" He asked.

"Well, apparently Doffy's lost most if not all of his cruelty. The small amount that still exists, only shows if someone attempts to harm young Luffy. He's very different from how I remember him when I was younger, _his smiles are genuine and kind_." Rosinante said, his confusion very much evident on his face.

Sengoku's facial expression changed to contemplative after hearing that.

"Hmm, for now leave the kid with Doflamingo. I want to return the kid to Garp but… at the time with what information Doflamingo has the Celestial Dragons will throw a fit if I do anything. At least the situation's not completely hopeless if the kid seems to be having an effect on Doflamingo." Sengoku said.

With a sigh, Rosinante assented to that and finished his report before hanging up. Inwardly he was complaining because technically speaking he was already failing at his mission. He was supposed to keep an eye on Doffy and make sure no kids joined him. But… seeing the kind side to his brother was really nice. In fact, it seemed like Doffy was emulating their father, which Rosinante had to laugh at since the man had killed their father. With another sigh he made his way back to the hideout. It was there that he was shocked by seeing Luffy awake and staring at him, as if judging him. Luffy then turned around and went back to Doffy's room where the kid slept. Rosinante didn't notice that he had been sweating.

Slowly the year passed by and Rosinante gradually eased into the daily interactions of the Donquixote Pirates. During this year, Luffy learned how to at least talk decently, Jora saying that the ' _little master'_ needed to be able to speak as soon as possible. Of course, nothing could wipe the smile off Doffy's face when Luffy called him Papa. It prompted everyone to throw a party just because of it. Also, in that year they acquired three other people, all young kids, well one of them was a baby. Dellinger, the baby, was a fighting fish-human hybrid that Jora had found abandoned by his parents. So she decided to raise him like Doffy was raising Luffy. The other two were Baby 5 and Buffalo who were in a bad situation and were rescued by Doflamingo. Baby 5 had been abandoned by her mother which resulted in her needing to please anyone. Buffalo wouldn't speak of his situation and neither would Doflamingo so everyone knew it had to be bad. Of course, the first test for the two had been whether or not they'd get along with Luffy. To say it was a success would be like saying that Doflamingo loved pink. Baby 5 absolutely adored Luffy and would spoil him a lot. Buffalo saw Luffy as a little brother and would also spoil the little kid. So it was safe to say that both of them passed with flying colors. Though to be honest, it was hard for anybody to dislike Luffy as the kid was seen perpetually smiling at everything and always cheerful.

When Luffy was three, on the day that Rosinante was supposed to return from a mission, something happened. It started out a normal day with Luffy waking up curled against his Papa. Luffy rubbed at his eyes and slid out of bed, clutching his flamingo stuffed animal as he made his way to the dining room. It was there that Senior Pink was already setting the food on the table.

"Ah, little master, I see you're awake. You're the first up so go easy on the food alright?" The man said.

Luffy nodded and sleepily climbed into his chair that sat next to his Papa's chair.

"Alright Uncle Pink." Luffy said, grabbing the plate in front of him and starting to put his food on his plate.

Slowly after that the other officers came into the dining room. As usual, Jora took her spot to Luffy's left, Dellinger in her arms, and made sure that Luffy didn't eat just meat.

"But Aunty Jora, I want a lot of bacon!" Luffy whine.

She just chuckled as she fed a piece of meat to baby Dellinger.

"You want to be big and strong like your Papa, right?" She asked.

Luffy eagerly nodded. He wanted to be able to defend his family just like his Papa could.

"Well then you have to eat more than just meat. If you don't your body won't get all the things it needs to grow." She said, the other officers nodding.

With a lengthy sigh Luffy started to put some fruit on his plate and started eating it, causing Jora to smile at him. As he was eating he was eagerly talking to Baby 5.

"Uncle Rosi is coming home today!" He said eagerly.

Baby 5 giggled at him before speaking.

"I don't get how you're so eager about it. He doesn't like kids, though… He does seem to make an exception for you." She said, Buffalo nodding.

"That's cause I'm his nephew!" Luffy said with a smile.

What Baby 5 said was very much true. Rosinante seemed to hate kids, treating any kid he came across badly. But Luffy felt that it was a feint because Rosinante truly seemed to love Luffy despite the fact he was a kid. He also felt that his Uncle Rosi's mutism was fake but he didn't know exactly why he felt that. Sometimes he'd look at a person and _feel_ something from them but he couldn't explain why that was. Soon after Luffy said that his Papa strolled into the room and sat down, patting Luffy on the head.

"Are you excited to see your Uncle today, kiddo?" He asked.

"Mhm!" Luffy said cheerfully.

About thirty minutes into his Papa getting there though a kid with white spots and wearing a weird hat came into the room with grenades strapped to his body. Everyone looked at the kid, shocked, expecting him to come here for a suicide bombing.

"I want to join the Donquixote Pirates." The kid said.

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? Why's that, you look like a good kid, why would you want to join a group of pirates." Doflamingo said.

"I only have three years to live, I want to kill as many people as possible in that time period." The boy said.

Well, Doflamingo had to admit he guessed that made sense. But, what in the world caused that view of the world? Sure, before Luffy came into his life he shared that view of the world but he had reasons for his. Although, he still wanted the Celestial Dragons dead, that was definitely never going to go away.

"Well… we'll see. Pull up a chair and join us." Doflamingo said.

As the meal progressed they learned that the kid's name was Trafalgar Law, though Luffy couldn't pronounce the boy's last name and called him Torao, which prompted some laughter. Later, after the meal when Luffy was playing with Baby 5 and Buffalo with Law watching Rosinante came in. The man tripped before getting up, Baby 5 and Buffalo laughing at him, and then turned to Law. He then picked Law up and threw him out a window, shocking Baby 5 and Buffalo. Luffy however for some reason knew the boy was still alive so he instead tackled his uncle to the ground.

"Uncle Rosi! You're back!" Luffy said with a cheer.

Rosinante smiled at Luffy and ruffled his hair. He just let Luffy talk his ear off, telling him about all the things that he had missed while he was gone. Later Luffy saw that Law had returned and heard the boy vow to kill Rosinante. Luffy just shrugged it off and went to go play with his Papa, as the man would surely have some free time for him.

About a few days later they were having a Pizza Feast and Lao G was explaining to Law about the Blood Law.

"In this crew, we have a Blood Law, nobody attacks anyone in this with intent to kill without a good reason. If you do and don't have one then you are immediately kicked from the crew. If you attempt it after that then we'll treat you like any pirate trying to attack us." Lao G explained.

Law just turned his gaze onto Rosinante and glared at him. A little later though Baby 5 asked Law a question.

"Exactly how do you only have three years left to live?" She asked.

Law turned his eyes on her and glared at her, causing her to whimper. The boy rolled his eyes and answered.

"I have Amber Lead Disease." Law said.

Jora seemed to perk up at that.

"I heard that it's contagious." She said, freaking out Baby 5 and Buffalo.

Doflamingo rolled his eyes and scoffed at that statement.

"It's not contagious at all. It's a genetic disease acquired from living in Flevance." Doflamingo said.

"Flevance, Papa?" Luffy asked.

Doflamingo turned to Luffy with a smile.

"Mhm, it's a city that existed here in North Blue. It was said to be the most beautiful city in the world and was very wealthy due to one thing it exported and mined there, Amber Lead." Doflamingo said.

Everyone was listening eagerly now, wanting to know. Law just turned his head, already knowing the story, having lived it.

"They'd make a lot of things from it and all the items had a lovely pure white look to it. But mining all the Amber Lead had a problem. The powder was slowly poisoning the citizens. As generations went on, everyone began dying sooner and sooner and they came up with the term Amber Lead Disease." Doflamingo explained.

Luffy was wondering what happened to all the people. The way his Papa was wording it was as if by now everyone was dead. Luffy did as much as voice this question.

"Well, the Royal Family of Flevance and the World Government hid the fact that it wasn't contagious which led to a war between it and other countries. During the war the Royal Family escaped and the soldiers massacred the citizens. Which makes me question, how did you escape?" Doffy asked.

Law's facial expression turned dark.

"I hid amongst the bodies of the dead." Law said.

That caused quite a few people to gag at that but Doflamingo just raised a brow and nodded.

"Well, that makes sense, they wouldn't really search the dead bodies." He said.

Law said that he didn't care about the past and then said he'd have his revenge on Rosinante. Doflamingo just laughed while Baby 5 slapped Law, saying that he'd be booted from the crew. Law just glared at her, causing her to cry.

A week later when everybody but the kids and Rosinante were gone, out on a raid, Law figured he could finally enact his plan. With a knife in hand he charged at Rosinante and stabbed him in back, not realizing that two people were there watching. Rosinante slumped to the floor and Buffalo gasped Luffy just watched on.

"You broke the blood law!" Buffalo shouted in a panic.

Law immediately turned to them, realizing that they were there.

"I'll give you ice cream if you don't talk." Law said.

That instantly shut up Buffalo who was cheering about ice cream. Luffy shook his head.

"I don't want ice cream. But I won't tell anyways. Neither will Uncle Rosi." Luffy said.

Law looked at him confusedly. Rosinante was dead, wasn't he? Law shrugged and walked off. But a few hours later he felt like they weren't going to keep their promise and began to run. However, he was caught by Jora and Machvise who said Doffy wanted to see him. Inwardly Law was panicking, thinking the two kids had told on him. When he was brought to Doflamingo he was shocked to see Rosinante there, still alive, and Luffy sitting on Luffy's lap.

"What am I here for?" Law asked.

Doflamingo chuckled at Law's bluntness before answering.

"I've decided to make you a full member of our family." Doflamingo said.

A full member? What? So, neither boys nor the man he had stabbed had ratted him out? That really confused him since he was rather used to people only caring for themselves. And speaking of ratting out, the three-year-old was right, but how did he know? I mean, sure Rosinante practically dotted on Luffy, despite the boy being the thing the man hated. But how could the three year-old know what the man was thinking. Anyways, Law's thoughts returned to the offer presented by Doflamingo.

"You know I'm going to die in three years, right?" He asked.

Luffy giggled at that. He knew why his Papa was taking this chance.

"Papa deals in the underworld. Though, it's mostly in the trade of Devil Fruits, is that right Papa?" Luffy asked looking at Doffy.

Doflamingo chuckled again before ruffling his son's hair.

"Yup little one. I'm pretty sure we can find a Devil Fruit that can cure your illness." Doflamingo said.

Law had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, really. If you manage to find one before you die, I'll train you to be my right hand. The holder of the Corazon seat." Doflamingo said.

Law was really interested in the offer. _If_ he could find a cure for his illness he'd gladly accept the offer. Doflamingo then noticed the wound on Rosinante.

"What happened brother? Did someone attack you?" Doffy asked, concerned.

Rosinante just waved it off with a smile before writing something.

"An enemy attacked me, I took care of it." Rosinante wrote.

Doflamingo nodded at that before speaking.

"Alright, that's good. Just make sure you have Senior Pink look at it later. We don't want it to get infected." Doflamingo said.

Rosinante nodded at Doflamingo before Doflamingo laughed.

"I swear though brother, Senior Pink seems to get most of his doctor training from you. You get injured too much, from getting stabbed to burning yourself because of your clumsiness." Doflamingo laughed.

Rosinante blushed at that before writing something.

"It's not my fault I'm clumsy." Rosinante wrote.

Soon though the meeting dispersed and they went to the dining room where Dinner was starting. There Doflamingo announced Law's entrance into their family which caused everyone to cheer. A little bit later Law pulled Luffy off to the side to ask him a question.

"Why didn't you tell on me?" He asked, not understanding how the three year old was lacking selfishness.

Luffy just smiled and giggled.

"I can tell you're sad and angry on the inside. I don't want to see that! I wanna see Torao happy!" Luffy said.

Well, Law was stunned at that response to say the least. He was surprised even more when Luffy hugged him, prompting a warm feeling to run through Law. It felt just like when he was with his family, when he was taking care of his little sister. With a smile Law had one thought that was running through his mind.

 _'Maybe I will find a family with these guys._ ' He though as he hugged Luffy back.

 **Soooo what did you think? It gets better as it goes. With a baby Luffy it's very difficult to do much so that's why this chapter covers two years. And by the way** _ **yes**_ **because Luffy makes Doffy nicer a lot of things change** _ **a lot**_ **. Lemme know what Devil Fruit you want Luffy to have. I have one in mind but I'm still trying to put my unique twist on it because there's not much you can do with the element,** _ **yes it's a Logia I have in mind I mean they're so cool!**_ **As usual** _ **please**_ **put suggestions in your reviews or comments depending on what website you're looking at this from. I appreciate the suggestions more than a simple "Thank you for the story" not that I don't appreciate those, the feedback just helps a lot. That includes pairings. Personally, I'm leaning between Sabo and Ace because SaboLu and AceLu are so adorable. Sure, they'll become brothers but they're not biological brothers more like uh honorary brothers…**


	2. A Cure for Law! Uncle Rosi's Secret!

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Donquixote Prince. Ugh, this past week has been horrible. I went to urgent care yesterday to see why I've been hacking and coughing my lungs out and found out it's a simple common cold. And literally today I've been getting better even though I've been doing this for a week. So, I'm behind on stories. Well, not really behind because I have chapters ready but behind in the sense that I haven't completed any chapters for the past four days. This story has about three more after this ready, so I can work on the new ASL story a bit more. I did manage to finish one chapter of the new ASL story, Decisions Over Tea. Hopefully I can finish it a bit more. For those interested Decisions Over Tea starts really when Luffy's 14 and Ace and Sabo are 17. They go off on their journey by then. It'll follow the canon plotline** _ **but**_ **because it's three years prior to Luffy actually leaving most if not all of the plot is changed. For example, Zoro's not exploring the world yet and Vivi hasn't even started going undercover. By the way I have decided both the pairing and the fruit for Luffy. To warn you, the fruit that Luffy mentions in this chapter** _ **will not**_ **be the fruit he gets. I know that's a severe spoiler but I don't want any misconceptions. However he will be getting a very similar fruit in the form of a Mythical Zoan, you can guess on what that'll be that should be fun for you guys. I'll explain why I'm not using the fruit Luffy mentioned. Next! The official pairing will be AceLuSabo. This is coming from the variety of responses of AceLu and SaboLu as well as a few suggestions for AceLuSabo. But as a fair warning nothing'll be happening till Luffy's like sixteen. For those worried about brotherly feelings, even though they will complete the ceremony that's because Ace and Sabo aren't that aware of their feelings. Anywho onwards we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, I'm pretty sure yall know the drill. Yada, Yada if I did, Yada Yada, Ace would still be alive.** _ **But I do finally own a starting account with a Sugo Kizaru so take that god damnit!**_

 **Donquixote Prince**

So began Law's entrance into the Donquixote Pirates. Law would start getting trained by the other elite officers and of course, Luffy would watch. Since it was Luffy, the elite officers allowed it, as they couldn't really say no to him. Law really wanted to know why Luffy was watching him train. Luffy's response was that it was cool and he really wanted to train too.

"Why don't you Luffy-ya?" He asked.

Luffy pouted at that.

"Papa says he won't start my training until I'm six or eight. Says I'm too young to start the hard training that everyone goes under." Luffy whined.

Law raised a brow at that.

"You know Doflamingo-ya is right about that. This training is really hard, I don't think you'd be able to handle it for long." Law said.

"But I'm totally strong! My punches are as strong as a pistol!" Luffy said.

Law chuckled at that, ruffling Luffy's hair.

"A pistol, eh? Even so, you need to wait. Your Papa just doesn't want you to get hurt." Law said.

Luffy just sighed as Law was told his break was over by Diamante. Sure, he understood his Papa's concern but he wanted to get stronger! Luffy wandered off to find his Uncle Rosi, maybe he'd listen to him. Soon enough Luffy found his uncle sitting at the desk dealing with paperwork. His uncle had been recently promoted to Corazon as his Uncle Vergo had went undercover in the Marines. So he seemed to accrue a lot of paperwork.

"Uncle Rosi, can you train me?" Luffy asked the man.

Rosinante looked at him before writing something and showing the kid.

"You know what your Papa has said about this." Rosinante wrote.

Luffy pouted at this.

"Please!" Luffy whined.

Rosinante seemed to make a soundless sigh before nodding.

"Fine, I'll teach you one thing, something that your Papa won't get mad at me for." Rosinante wrote, causing Luffy to cheer.

Rosinante stood up and led Luffy to an empty training room where he instructed Luffy to sit on the floor.

"I'm going to teach you something called Observation Haki or Kenbunshoku Haki." Corazon wrote.

"Haki? What's that?" Luffy asked curiously, never had really heard the term before.

Well, actually that was a lie, he had heard it _briefly_ mentioned when he was watching one of Torao's training sessions. But other than that, he'd never heard of it before. Rosinante decided to write up an explanation.

"Haki is basically a person's will. There are three kinds, Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki or Armament Haki, and Haoshoku Haki or Conqueror's Haki." Rosinante explained in writing.

Luffy suddenly gained an awed look and was really excited.

"Ooh! What do each of them do?!" Luff asked eagerly.

Rosinante soundlessly chuckled at that before writing.

"Kenbunshoku Haki lets you sense your surroundings and avoid attacks, Busoshoku Haki lets you coat your arm in it to enhance your attacks, damage devil fruit users, and endure attacks, and lastly Haoshoku Haki lets you enforce your will on others. Only one in a million have Haoshoku Haki, but your Papa's one of them." Rosinante wrote.

Rosinante patiently waited as Luffy gushed about how cool his Papa was and how he was hoping that he'd have it too. Of course, the boy's reason was that he wanted to share something with his Papa. Rosinante found it a bit sweet. He however then got Luffy's attention back by writing something.

"Are you ready to start your Kenbunshoku Haki training?" Rosinante asked in writing.

Luffy nodded eagerly, reading to start. First Rosinante wrote that he would be throwing pebbles at Luffy and that Luffy's job would be to dodge them. Then Rosinante instructed Luffy to stand up as he blindfolded the boy, as this training would be pointless if Luffy could still see.

Rosinante then chucked the pebble at Luffy and was utterly surprised to see the boy immediately dodge. He continued this, throwing all the pebbles he had one by one at the boy. Surprisingly Luffy could dodge all of them. Rosinante then quickly took off Luffy's blindfold and wrote a question on his pad of paper.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Rosinante wrote.

"Uh, I unno, for as long as I can remember. I, um, don't know if this counts too but… I keep feeling things that aren't mine." Luffy said.

Huh, well, color Rosinante surprised. He then asked Luffy to follow him. He led the boy to Doffy who was working in his office, looking over their finances. Doflamingo saw them come in and looked at them with curiosity in his eyes.

"Doffy, Luffy here is a natural Kenbunshoku Haki user. In fact, it's way beyond natural." Rosinante wrote, causing Doffy to raise a brow.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" He asked, intrigued.

Rosinante then turned to Luffy and began to write.

"Luffy, how many people are in this port town?" Rosinante wrote.

Luffy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't know, there's too many to count but not as much as the entire island." Luffy whined.

Well, that surprised Doflamingo. Being able to know how many people were on an island was out of the realms of normal Observation Haki. Sure, you could tell the strength of people but if they were weaker than you then it required too much effort to focus on them. Rosinante then wrote something else.

"What is your Papa feeling right now. Focus on him specifically." Rosinante wrote.

Luffy's eyes scrunched up in focus before he spoke.

"Ah, uh, curiosity? Happiness? Something _really_ warm and nice." Luffy said.

Okay, now Doflamingo was shocked. Sensing _emotions_ was impossible for normal Observation Haki users. In fact, only a few people in history have been reported to be able to sense emotions. One of them, he had heard on the grapevine, was Queen Otohime of Fishman Island. He picked up Luffy and cuddled him.

"Aren't you a special little boy." He said, smiling at his son's giggles.

The year went by slowly with Luffy watching Law train and Luffy also training his reflexes so he could avoid attacks easier. Of course, they had also moved hideouts that year to one closer to the Red Line. In that year, his Papa had also managed to find two Devil Fruits that two of the kids, Buffalo and Baby 5 wanted. Buffalo had wanted the Guru Guru no Mi, a fruit that allowed one to turn any part of their body or clothing into propellers. Baby 5 wanted the Buki Buki no Mi, a fruit that allowed one to turn any of their body parts into weapons. With those two eating fruits Luffy decided to start reading the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia to search for a Devil Fruit he wanted and maybe for one that would heal Law. In fact, it was by the second year that Luffy had actually found both of them. He approached his Papa while he was working.

"Yes, little one?" He asked, putting down his pen.

"Papa! I've decided what fruit I want!" Luffy said eagerly, holding the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia in his hands.

Doflamingo raised a brow at that. He didn't know his son had been wanting a Devil Fruit. It was a serious decision as you could no longer swim once you ate it. Of course, there were ways around it, like training really hard in water to where you could swim but still not use your powers. Jora was a prime example of that as she could still swim and enjoyed the action.

"Oh and what is it?" He asked.

Luffy flipped the pages and turned the book to show his Papa. On the page was a painting of a bright yellow fruit that seemed to glitter. Emblazoned above the fruit were the words _"Pika Pika no Mi, the Light Light Fruit of Logia Class"_. That prompted Doflamingo to raise his brow again. Light? That was an odd request.

"Why Light son?" He asked.

"Because! It's cool! I could go as fast as the speed of light! _Zoom!_ " Luffy said, adding a sound effect at the end, causing Doflamingo to laugh.

Well, if his son wanted it then he'll try his best to get it. Though there'd be a slight problem with it. If the underworld rumors were correct, the Marines were also looking for the Pika Pika no Mi for one of their up and coming Vice Admirals, Vice Admiral Borsalino. But then again it would hardly be fun if it was easy, eh? However, he saw that his son was still standing there with the book in hand.

"What else do you need Lu?" His Papa asked.

"I, uh, might have a way to cure Torao." Luffy said quietly.

Okay, that caught his attention big time. He had been searching for a cure as well but was having no luck. Of course, he was looking through the medical way first before going Devil Fruit. He didn't want to give the kid's ability to swim away if there was a cure that didn't require a fruit.

"What is it?" He asked.

Luffy then began opening the book again and turned the pages before revealing a fruit that had Doflamingo freeze for a second. Painted on the page was a small red, heart shaped strawberry like fruit. Emblazoned across the top, just like the Pika Pika no Mi's page, were the words _"Ope Ope no Mi, the Operation Fruit of Type Paramecia"._ To be honest, before he had taken in Luffy he had thought about the Ope Ope no Mi. One of the pieces of information he knew about the fruit was that the eater was capable of giving someone Eternal Youth at the cost of their life. He voiced this much to his son.

"But Papa, eternal youth would be pointless. If I was forever young I'd watch as you and everyone else I love die." Luffy said.

That paused Doflamingo. His son was right, immortality would mean that he'd see his son die before his eyes. So, he guessed immortality was out of the question. He'd have to use the information he had gotten from the Celestial Dragons to blackmail them instead. Maybe he could see about taking back his family's kingdom. Hopefully the King wouldn't mind. From what he heard, neither of King Rikku's children wanted to take over. Anyways he turned his attention to Luffy who started speaking again.

"I figured Torao could use it to cure himself! He knows a lot of medical stuff so he'd be able to use it perfectly!" Luffy said.

His son had a point there. Out of everybody, Law had the best medical knowledge despite his age. Though, Law had explained that it was because his parents were doctors and they were training him to be one too. The Ope Ope no Mi was a fruit that functioned on a person's medical knowledge. If somebody had no such knowledge, the fruit would be outright useless. So, Doflamingo agreed to keep an eye out for the fruit. Later during a meeting, he let his officers know he was keeping an eye out for those two fruits for the kids.

About a few months later, Luffy was hanging out with Baby 5, Buffalo, and Law when Baby 5 said something.

"Your white spots are getting more prominent." She said.

Law shrugged, not really caring about it.

"Well, I do only have a year to live." Law said.

Baby 5 seemed to think about something before speaking.

"Hey, we told you our names earlier, you should tell us your full name." She said.

Luffy looked at Law with pleading eyes, causing the older boy to sigh and relent.

"My full name's Trafalgar D. Water Law." He said.

Baby 5 oohed at that before speaking.

"You're a D just like little master! Does that mean you're related?" She said eagerly.

Luffy pouted at Baby 5 and began to whine at her.

"Baby! I told you not to call me little master! It's so stuffy!" He whined, causing Buffalo to chuckle.

Law just rolled his eyes before talking.

"The D. is supposed to be secret and Water's my true name. So I don't really know if I'm related to Lu-ya." Law said.

Suddenly though Law was grabbed by Rosinante who ran off with him. Curious, Luffy decided to follow them. It was when he reached them that he surprisingly finally heard Rosinante's voice.

"Are you really a D, is that your true name?" Rosinante asked.

Wah? You can talk? And of course it's my true name." Law said.

Luffy however walked forward and spoke in awe.

"I knew it! Uncle Rosi can talk!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Rosinante was shocked that Luffy followed them, and was even more shocked that the boy had an inkling that he could talk.

"You had a feeling that I could talk?" He asked curiously.

Luffy nodded cheerfully.

"Mhm! Something about you felt off, not bad, but off. It was similar to Papa and everyone else who has a Devil Fruit." Luffy said, jumping onto Law's back.

"What are you doing Lu-ya?" Law asked.

"Piggy back ride!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Law rolled his eyes and acquiesced, letting the boy ride on his shoulders. Boy was he lucky that the little guy wasn't that heavy. Rosinante returned his conversation to the earlier topic.

"If you're truly a D then you mustn't tell Doffy about it." Rosinante said.

Luffy shook his head at that.

"Papa wouldn't mind at all! I mean he told me that I'm adopted but the D's truly a part of my name." Luffy said eagerly.

"Adopted?" Law asked, not really having known that.

Luffy nodded.

"Papa adopted me when I was a baby. He said he found me in a shipwreck and felt the need to take me in. But I don't care, Papa's my Papa." Luffy said happily.

Rosinante smiled at that. While he was still obligated to spy for the Marines, he wouldn't truly turn against his brother unless the man did anything bad. Why was he mentioning this? Well, the little child in front of him was responsible for this attitude, for his brother finally inheriting their father's kindness.

"Well, you two can't tell Doffy that I can speak." Rosinante said.

Luffy gave him a curious look, Law answering the question that Luffy had on his mind.

"Why are you faking mutism then?" Law asked.

"Because I want to hide the fact that I'm a Devil Fruit User." Rosinante said.

Luffy could tell that it was a half lie but let it go. He instead asked something else.

"What's your fruit Uncle?!" Luffy asked eagerly.

Rosinante snapped his fingers and suddenly all the noise around them stopped and it was complete silence.

"I ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi, I am a Soundless Human." Rosinante said.

Luffy looked on in awe but Law just looked at the man as if he was lame.

"Your ability is lame and useless." Law said, voicing his thoughts.

Luffy shook his head vehemently at that.

"Nu uh! That means that Uncle can sneak anywhere he wants! He could be an assassin!" Luffy shouted.

Law thought about that and admitted that Luffy had a point. By soundproofing his movements, Rosinante could sneak practically anywhere without anyone knowing.

"Okay, so it's not _that_ useless. But it's still lame." Law said.

Rosinante just face faulted, somehow catching his feather mantle on fire through that action. Luffy just giggled and pulled a water skin pouch off his hip and tossed the water at his Uncle.

"Uncle you're so clumsy!" Luffy said.

Law laughed with Luffy at the man's wet dog look. After about thirty minutes of the man showing off his powers they returned to the hideout. A week later Rosinante told Doflamingo that he was taking Law on a trip to find a cure for his illness. Luffy asked to join and Doffy reluctantly let him go.

The trip lasted over sixth months and in those six months, Law, Luffy, and Rosinante grew closer. Law had taken to calling Rosinante, Cora-san, which was a big improvement in Rosinante's eyes. However, in those six months they had zero success. Each and every hospital that they went to turned them away and kicked them out in spite, believing that Law's disease was contagious. Each time they would be kicked out Rosinante would just smile and Law and say "Maybe the next one will help?". As the months went by though, Luffy saw that Law was getting worse and worse. By month five, most of Law's body was covered in white spots and he was starting to stay awake for less and less time. Of course, Luffy got his revenge on all the doctors that turned them away, managing to convince his uncle into using his abilities to help him prank the doctors. Of course, Rosinante may have helped because every time Law saw the pranks he'd smile. The two did everything to see Law smile and laugh, despite the hacking coughs and fervent fevers because if he laughed and smiled then they knew he was still going to live.

When it did get to the sixth month, the three had gotten a call from Luffy's Papa. The man sounded excited and happy on the other end of the phone.

"Hey! You three! I have a surprise for you that'll bring Law's spirits up!" Doflamingo said.

Grabbing the Den Den Mushi, Luffy answered eagerly.

"What is it Papa?!" Luffy asked.

The Den Den Mushi gained an excited smile.

"I found it Lu! I found the Devil Fruit that Law can cure himself with!" Doflamingo said.

That statement shocked the two boys and Rosinante. Instantly Law grabbed the Den Den Mushi and spoke.

"What's the Devil Fruit?" He asked, his voice filled with hope.

"It's the Ope Ope no Mi! Lu convinced me to search for it for you and a group of pirates are selling it." Doflamingo said.

Law's confused face probably showed on the other Den Den Mushi because Doflamingo explained a second later.

"The Ope Ope no Mi lets you complete surgeries and operations that normal doctors can dream about. With it you can perform surgery on yourself and cure your disease." Doflamingo said.

Law instantly gained a happy smile from that but Luffy grabbed the Den Den Mushi from him to ask a question.

"Are you going to buy it Papa?" Luffy asked.

The Den Den Mushi rolled its eyes before Doflamingo's voice came out.

"Not at all son, we're pirates after all! We'll steal it! Plus, the pirates want five billion Belly for it! We don't have that kind of money." Doflamingo said.

The three people on the boat winced, Doflamingo was right they didn't have that kind of money. By now it seemed like Law and Luffy were playing hot potato with the Den Den Mushi because Law grabbed it next.

"What do you want us to do?" Law asked.

"Hmm… as much as I want you guys to stay away, you probably don't have that much time Law. So, Rosi I want you guys to get here as soon as possible. If you get here early then try to steal the fruit. But if it's too dangerous don't do anything. I don't want Lu or Law getting hurt." Doflamingo said.

Rosinante nodded, causing Luffy to relay that to his Papa. Law however pouted at the Den Den Mushi.

"Why can't I do anything? I'm strong!" Law whined, mimicking Luffy from a few days ago when they left him to steal food.

Doflamingo's chuckle came through the Den Den Mushi before he replied.

"Law, you're a sick boy who's literally on Death's doorstep. I don't think you can do much right now." Doflamingo said.

Law sighed before agreeing. They discussed backup plans in case something happened before ending the call. Rosinante then gave the two boys a smile before speaking.

"Well, I guess we're heading to Minion island." Rosinante said.

A few days into their travel Law started really succumbing to his illness. That had Rosinante in a panic as he tried to make the boat go faster.

"Come on Law, stay alive for three more weeks!" Rosinante worried.

Luffy wasn't panicking at all, he just smiled at Law with a happy smile.

"Don't worry Uncle Rosi, Torao won't die, he's too strong for that." Luffy said.

Rosinante just laughed and smiled at Luffy.

"I wish I had your optimism Lu." Rosinante said.

When they were a day away from the island they hit a typhoon. Thankfully with Luffy's help they made it safely through the typhoon and landed on Minion Island. It was there that Rosinante led them into the abandoned village and hid the two of them by a building, telling them to stay there. Law, worried for Corazon, asked Luffy a question.

"Lu-ya, can you narrate what happens?" Law asked, knowing of Luffy's high level of Kenbunshoku Haki.

Luffy nodding cheerfully, able to do so because his Uncle Rosi left them in a soundproof bubble. He then focused on Rosinante's signature and began talking to Law.

"He's running up to the place where all the pirates are… and he tripped." Luffy said before giggling.

Law laughed with Luffy, the laughter easing some of his anxiety.

"Ooh! He just entered the pirate hideout and nobody's reacting to him, told you his powers are cool!" Luffy said.

Law just smiled at Luffy and nodded. If this succeeded, he vowed to never call Cora-san's powers lame and useless ever again. Luffy then picked up the narration again.

"He seems to have stopped somewhere. I think he's picking up the Devil Fruit. Yeah, he is! It has its own signature!" Luffy said.

Law sighed in relief, everything was going okay so far. Luffy was just happy that he had found out a few years back that he could somehow sense Devil Fruits. It made calming Law down a lot easier here. Sensing, more like seeing, Rosinante moving again Luffy started speaking again.

"He's making his way back! Oh no." Luffy said, shocking Law.

"What happened!?" He asked, panicked.

"He tripped and fell off a bridge into a snowbank. He just got caught by some pirates. Phew, he's hurt but he managed to get away." Luffy said, sighing in relief when he saw that Rosinante was making his way back to them.

Minutes later Rosinante reached them, with a familiar heart shaped strawberry in hand. What panicked the two boys though was the blood pouring from his wounds. Rosinante ignored their worries and shoved the fruit into Law's mouth, causing him to gag from the taste.

"It tastes horrible!" Law said in a disgusted voice.

Luffy and Rosinante rolled their eyes, despite the former still somewhat panicking.

"I could have told you that." They both said, having experience with Devil Fruits.

Law then looked at himself and realized something in shock.

"Crap!" Law shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Rosinante asked, thinking that maybe the fruit was a dud.

"I don't have anything to use to operate with! I need a knife or something!" Law said.

Suddenly though Luffy sensed a familiar presence on the island and pulled on both of their arms. Although they tried to ask why Luffy was dragging them he didn't answer. Not at least until they reached the beach where Luffy saw a man who had food stuck to his face. He quickly tackled the man.

"Uncle Vergo! You need to help Uncle Rosi! He was shot!" Luffy shouted.

Instantly the man moved to Rosinante's side and tsk'ed in irritation when he realized the damage.

"What have you gotten yourself into Corazon. I thought Doffy told you to stay put if it was too dangerous." Vergo said, stemming the blood loss by taking his jacket off and pressing it on the wounds.

Luffy shook his head at that.

"Uncle Rosi was doing perfectly fine! But his clumsiness kicked in and he tripped off a bridge!" Luffy said.

That caused Vergo to sigh and facepalm with his free hand. Law however was quick to say something.

"I can heal him if I can get a sharp object!" Law said, causing Vergo to raise a brow.

"What do you mean? Did he actually get the fruit to you?" Vergo asked.

Law nodded before Luffy sensed other familiar presences on the island. He yanked on everybody's arms.

"Papa's here! He might have something!" Luffy said.

Vergo nodded and slung Rosinante over his back and followed Luffy, Law doing the same. About a few minutes later they reached the ship and Luffy saw his Papa.

"Papa! We need something sharp!" Luffy asked.

"What? Why?" Doflamingo asked, confused.

Then he saw Rosinante's condition and quickly acquiesced and had Baby 5 retrieve a sword. She ran over and handed the sword over to Luffy who handed it over to Law. Law then had Vergo set Rosinante on the floor. He then pictured an operating room, gesturing with his left hand and suddenly a blue sphere appeared around Rosinante. With another wave of his hand Rosinante's body floated up a bit. He then took the sword and started using it in a surgical manner, cutting up Rosinante's body. At first everyone was shocked, thinking the boy had killed Rosinante but they were surprised to see the man still breathing. Law then gestured with his left hand, causing the cut up pieces that were the disconnected skin to reconnect and seal and then put his body back together. When everyone looked at Rosinante's body they saw that it was as if he was never wounded in the first place. Law vanished the sphere and sat on the ground, breathing hard.

"Now that Rosinante's healed you need to heal yourself Law." Doflamingo said.

Law asked the man to give him a second so he could catch his breath, the action having drained him a bit. He then stood up a minute later and the blue sphere appeared around him. Using the sword, Law cut his body up and extracted a pure white liquid from his body, a giant ball of the liquid forming. Baby 5 was gaping at it in awe.

"That was in his body? That would kill anyone." She muttered, Buffalo nodding at that.

Law then reconnected his body and dropped the sphere, the white liquid splattering on the snow and then collapsed, unconscious. Senior Pink ran over to the boy and checked him before sighing.

"He's alright, he just passed out from exhaustion." He said, causing everyone else to sigh in relief.

About a day later, both Rosinante and Law woke up to see Luffy staring at them. Luffy, seeing them awake, promptly cheered and shouted.

"Guys! They're awake!" Luffy shouted.

Soon everyone was pouring into the medical bay on the ship and talking. Doflamingo quieted everyone before smiling at his brother and Law.

"Well you two, it looks like you're both going to live another day. You know what that means Law." Doflamingo said.

Law smiled at that, knowing exactly what the man was talking about.

"You're going to train me to be the next Corazon?" Law asked.

"Yup!" Doflamingo said.

A year went by after that event, with Law training even harder. Doflamingo by then had allowed Luffy to join in on some of the training. Also in that year they picked up two new people, Sugar, a nine year old girl, and her sister Monet who was seventeen. Sugar and Luffy got on perfectly fine and Monet spoiled Luffy as well, seeing him as another sibling to take care of. You could often see Sugar and Luffy playing together when Baby 5, Buffalo, and Law were on missions. However, one day when everyone was in the room, Rosinante stood up and did something that shocked everyone, he spoke.

"Doffy, on behalf of the entire World Government I am to offer you the position of Shichibukai." Rosinante said.

Silverware clattered to the table as everyone looked at him in shock. Some of them looked as if Rosinante had betrayed them. Doflamingo however had a contemplative look on his face.

"So, this is what you were hiding. You're a Marine brother?" Doflamingo asked.

Rosinante sighed and nodded.

"Yes, after you killed father, I ran away and was found by Fleet Admiral Sengoku. He took me in and raised me like his son. About a few months before I returned to you, he said he needed someone to spy on you and I volunteered." Rosinante said.

Luffy gave his Papa a look of calm that caused Doffy to hmm.

"Did you ever intend on betraying me?" Doflamingo asked, figuring that was the question his son had wanted him to ask.

Rosinante vehemently shook his head no, which seemed to calm a lot of the officers.

"Not at all! Especially after I saw what Lu has done for you. Brother, you have to admit before you found Luffy you were, so to speak, a monster. A person who reveled in cruelty." Rosinante said.

Doflamingo hmm'ed again before speaking.

"I guess you have a point brother. My son changed me for the better and a lot of my anger, even my nightmares are gone because of him. So, the question is, are you leaving us if I accept?" Doflamingo asked.

"Not at all, my orders are to stay with you if you accept, as a Marine Ambassador. I will answer to both you and Sengoku." Rosinante said.

Doflamingo tossed the idea of accepting in his head for a while. To be honest, it would actually help a lot, especially if he wanted to take back his title as King of Dressrosa as a Pirate cannot hold a title of nobility. Especially a title that was associated with the Twenty Kingdoms. Suddenly he felt his son tugging on his feather mantle, causing him to look down.

"Accept it Papa! It'd make our lives easier!" Luffy said eagerly.

Well, there was that too. It'd make it so that his son wouldn't be attacked by Marines and executed if he took him on trips with him. And anything that benefited his son, benefited him. So with a smile he spoke.

"Alright then brother, tell Fleet Admiral Sengoku I accept, and if you want, inform him of Vergo. Tell him, think of it as an employee exchange program." Doflamingo said, laughing at the end.

Rosinante nodded and headed off and returned thirty minutes later. The next morning Baby 5 came running in with the morning edition of the newspaper. The headline of the newspaper was happily staring at them.

 _The Heavenly Angel, Donquixote Doflamingo becomes a Shichibukai!_

Now, Law was wondering exactly why Doflamingo's epithet was the Heavenly Angel when three years ago it was the Heavenly Demon. He voiced that question and it was Diamante who answered. He said that after getting Luffy and he became kinder, he started helping out the unfortunate at each island and making sure they were healthy. On top of that, he helped free enslaved people which in turn prompted the title Heavenly Angel. Luffy however was wanting to ask his Papa a question.

"Yes, Lu?" He asked.

Luffy smiled at his Papa.

"Now that we can go anywhere, can we go on vacation?!" Luffy asked.

"Vacation? Where would you want to go?" Doflamingo asked.

Luffy ran to his room and came out with a book. He quickly opened it and showed the page to everyone.

"I want to go to Goa Kingdom!" Luffy said.

"Oh? Goa Kingdom? Why? You want to see the city?" Pica asked in his weird voice.

Luffy shook his head and turned the page to show the mountain by the kingdom.

"I want to go here! They say that the animals here are the strongest of all the Blues! Think of the training!" Luffy said eagerly.

Everyone laughed at that. Trust Luffy to want to turn a vacation into a training trip. Doflamingo thought about it. He was still building his powerbase for when he returned to Dressrosa to ask for the throne back so a vacation in East Blue, the weakest of the four Blues, didn't sound bad at all.

"Alright then, pack your bags guys, I guess we're heading to Dawn Island!" Doflamingo said, causing everyone to cheer.

 **GOA KINGDOM HO! First, yes I know Doffy became a Shichibukai via stealing the Heavenly Tribute but this time it was a decision made by Sengoku to make Rosinante happy. Secondly, Yes, Doffy will be** _ **asking**_ **for the throne back. Because if I recalled neither Violet nor Rebecca's Mum wanted to become Queen. Which as I said, leaves him with no heirs. And I'm pretty sure the King would love to have this Doffy as his successor. Now the reason why I'm not going to be using the Pika Pika no Mi is because it is** _ **very**_ **difficult to think up original things for light. Light is a very… unchangeable concept. For example, light** _ **cannot**_ **become anything else. Sure the super-fast speed, lasers, and explosiveness is cool but that's about all it really has for it. So instead I'm doing an original, I hope, Mythical Zoan fruit that will still have the powers of light** _ **but more**_ **. The idea for the fruit came from what fruit Luffy's going to eat in the new ASL story which is a Mythical Zoan as well. When that story comes out, you'll only really have to wait for Chapter 3 for him to eat the fruit because that's when he finds it. But anyways as usual! Suggestions please! I need to know what you want me to do with the plot here. I do have a plan so far but it's limited it's like after Goa Kingdom we're heading to Dressrosa (Because the takeover happened when Luffy was nine) and then after that we're skipping to Luffy being eleven for the Reverie, as that's when the Reverie concerning Dragon happened but I don't really have anything after that.** _ **SPEAKING OF DRAGON.**_ **Eeer, what do you guys think of DragonxDoffy :P It like was a stray hilarious thought about Dragon's reaction to Doffy raising his son and somehow appreciating it and then they get to know each other. I unno was curious what you guys thought.**


	3. Goa Kingdom! Introducing Ace and Sabo!

**Welcome to the third chapter of Donquixote Prince.** _ **Yes**_ **, this chapter is like a day early but for a good reason. Tomorrow I have to get up early to get my new State ID, hopefully, and then go on a tour of a college. So I figured I'd post the chapter early rather than have you guys wait till the afternoon tomorrow for it. This chapter covers the introduction of Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Now, you'll be a bit confused at Ace's attitude towards Luffy but I'll explain the reason post chapter. Concerning my other stories, I'm getting to a point I need to write more for this story and To Save A Brother's Life. But, the problem is I've been sick the past week with a really sore throat and sore body. Now, one may be like "But you can still write with those right?" No, not at all. Not when your body aches like a mothertrucker and every time you cough it hurts like somebody's stabbing you. Decisions Over Tea just finished its fourth chapter and as a piece of information, it turns out Tashigi's joining the crew as a Marine Liaison. Now you're probably wondering why that's happening. Well, in DOT Luffy, Ace and Sabo's relationships with the Marines are a lot better. This is part of Sabo's plan to get rid of the Tenryubito. He figured, what better way to get them than turn their protectors against them. The relationship for this story btw has been decided as AceSaboLuffy, with all of them being versatile in their relationship. But nothing will happen until Luffy turns sixteen/seventeen. As for the Devil Fruit, I have decided on a Mythical Zoan like the one that's going to show up in DOT. As a hint, it's going to be a Mythical Hito Hito no Mi, free cookies to anyone who can guess what it's going to be. Anyways onwards we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own OP, if I did then I'd hope that I could have the men of the Straw Hat Pirates' immune system. Like seriously** _ **none of them have ever gotten sick**_ **.**

 **Donquixote Prince**

They didn't actually leave for Goa Kingdom for three months. This was to get everything set up for the trip. One of the things was seeing if they could acquire a seastone lined ship for transport to East Blue. Rosinante made sure that it was possible by asking Sengoku who willingly allowed it. The other thing was that they were waiting on two Devil Fruits they had found that had arrived. These two Devil Fruits were wanted by Monet and Sugar, although they had to have a talk with Sugar about her fruit. The reason being for this was that Sugar's fruit, the Hobi Hobi no Mi had two downsides to it. The first, she was warned to make sure she got control of her powers before she touched anybody. When a person with the fruit turned somebody into a toy, it erased all memories other people had of the person. They warned her about this lest she accidentally use it on one of them. The other downside, or plus in some people's cases, was that it permanently halted the aging of the user. So, Sugar would be stuck at ten unless she ran into someone who had a Devil Fruit that could manipulate age. Sugar accepted this and ate the fruit before going into full training mode. Monet got a Logia-type fruit, the Yuki Yuki no Mi, or the Snow Snow Fruit. It allowed her to manipulate snow transform into it at will, as the name said.

Come the three months they were all packed and on the ship chartered to take them to East Blue. It took them a few weeks but they finally managed to make it there. Of course, Luffy was at the front of the ship staring at awe. The Marines manning the ship thought the boy was in awe because of the kingdom, that is until they heard him speak.

"Look Papa! Look at the mountain! That's where all the cool animals are!" Luffy said, causing his Papa to chuckle.

"Let's get to the hotel first then you can go exploring." Doflamingo said, ruffling his child's hair.

Many would wonder why it sounded as if Doflamingo wasn't going to send anybody with his kid. Well, that's because he wasn't. He was confident enough in his son to be able to take care of the animals here. He was also confident that even if there came an animal his son couldn't take care of, he'd know to run. Soon enough the boat reached the dock and everyone got off, helping carry everything to the hotel in High Town. Doflamingo _really_ didn't want to get a hotel in the noble's town but the nobles in the town insisted, probably wanting to get friendly with an ex-Celestial Dragon turned Shichibukai. When they got to the hotel they all saw Luffy off who put his adorable little red feather mantle to match his father, as well as red sunglasses like his Papa's, and grabbed his steel bo staff. He hadn't really gotten a handle on any specific weapon so they stuck with a bo staff for now. Ignoring all the nobles looking his way Luffy made his way to where his Papa had said the entrance to Gray Terminal was. When he got there, he was stopped by the guards.

"Who are you little kid and why are you heading to a trash heap like Gray Terminal?" One of the guards asked.

Luffy scowled at them.

"I'm Donquixote D. Luffy! My Papa said I can go play on the mountain and this is the fastest way to Mt. Colubo." Luffy said.

The guards backed up a bit when they heard that.

"Donquixote? Could he be the son of the new Shichibukai?" The other guard asked his partner.

"Yup! That's my Papa!" Luffy said cheerfully.

The guards then gave him a questioningly look.

"Why would you want to go play on the mountain? There's bandits there and dangerous animals." The guard said.

Luffy pouted.

"How else am I going to play? It sounds like fun!" Luffy said.

With a sigh the guard shrugged before opening the gate and letting him through. With a cheer Luffy charged into Gray Terminal. Weaving his way through the junk he quickly made his way to the edge of the Gray Terminal and the start of the hike up the mountain. This was going to be fun!

Elsewhere there were two boys running through the forest. One of them had messy black hair, grey eyes and was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and brown cargo shirts. The other was blonde haired with blue eyes and missing a tooth. He was wearing a black top hat adorned with blue goggles and wearing a fancy blue outfit. These two kids were Portgas D. Ace and Sabo, boys who were friends and looking to become pirates. Ace lived with the bandits on Mount Colubo while Sabo lived in Gray Terminal, having run away from his family. Suddenly Ace stopped as his stomach growled.

"Sabo! I'm hungry, let's catch some food." Ace said eagerly.

Sabo rolled his eyes as if this was an everyday occurrence. That, however, was _because_ it was an everyday occurrence. How his friend could eat so much would always elude him.

"Alright, but no crocodiles. Every time we catch one you don't leave any meat for me." Sabo said with a look.

Ace gave a huff.

"It's not my fault you're too slow! Fine, we'll catch a tiger." Ace said before they headed off.

As they got further in the forest they heard the sounds of fighting. That caused them to pause and make their way to the location. What met their eyes shocked them, big time. Right in front of them was a boy that wore a red feather mantle and red sunglasses with no shirt and just shorts that _had_ to be younger than them. That wasn't what shocked them, what shocked them was the fact that he was fighting evenly with a gigantic tiger that the boys recognized as the Beast King, the boss of Mt. Colubo. The boy charged at the Beast King with a metal bo staff that suddenly turned black. When the staff slammed into the tiger the tiger went flying and careened through a couple of trees. Seconds later the tiger tackled the boy which made Sabo move to run forward. However, he was stopped by Ace.

"He's going to get killed!" Sabo whispered furiously.

Ace scoffed at that.

"If he's dumb enough to attack the Beast King then he deserves to die." Ace said.

It was times like this that Sabo _really_ disliked his friend's darkness in him. However, they were quickly distracted when the tiger was sent flying again, and it slumped to the floor, panting in exertion. The kid then darted at the tiger and jumped in the air.

" _Buso: Sky Slam!"_ The boy shouted, his staff going black before he slammed it onto the tiger.

The two boys heard a sickening crack as the tiger suddenly stopped moving.

"Is… _is_ _it dead?_ " Ace whispered in shock.

The boy cheered and sat on the back of the tiger.

"That was fun! Hey you two can come out now!" The boy shouted.

Instantly the boys flinched, seeing that they had been noticed. It confused them because they were very well hidden. But nevertheless, they walked forward, their weapons out.

"Hiya there! I'm Luffy! Donquxiote D. Luffy!" Luffy said cheerfully.

Ace scoffed but Sabo had shock on his face.

"So? I care why?" Ace asked.

Sabo turned and started shaking Ace violently.

"Do you know who he's the son of?!" Sabo shouted.

Ace pushed Sabo back before righting himself. He then raised a brow at his friend.

"What? Is he the son of some noble?" Ace asked.

Sabo shook his head violently.

"No! He's the son of the newest Shichibukai and former Celestial Dragon, Donquixote Doflamingo, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates!" Sabo said.

Ace was a bit shocked at that, because that meant the boy was the son of a pirate. Which meant that the boy _could_ have stories about pirate adventures. And despite Ace's hatred for the world, he _could_ be bribed with stories, especially about pirates that were _not_ his father. However, he had a question for Sabo.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ace asked.

Sabo glared at the boy because he knew very well how he knew that.

"I read the newspaper remember? You always said that it was useless but looks like the information came in handy." Sabo said.

Ace chuckled sheepishly at that, he had definitely said something along those lines. What? So he thought reading the news was useless. Well, it was useless to him until he became a pirate so he could read about his bounty. He then turned to the boy who was looking at them funny.

"So… you're the son of a pirate?" Ace asked.

"Shishishi! You guys are funny! But yeah that's my Papa! He's amazing!" Luffy said eagerly.

Sabo however had a different question for Luffy.

"Why is your Papa a former Celestial Dragon? I thought they kept their title forever?" Sabo asked.

Luffy's face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to remember the explanation his Papa and Uncle had given him.

"Ah, according to Papa, Grandpapa was a really kind man and wanted to live like everyone else. So he let go of his title. But… things got bad because people really don't like Celestial Dragons." Luffy said somberly.

Sabo and Ace winced at that. Sabo could only imagine how normal people would treat a former Celestial Dragon.

"What happened?" Ace asked, causing Sabo to slap him for the rude question.

Ace and Sabo started bickering until Luffy actually answered the question.

"According to Papa, Grandmum got sick and the other people refused to help her. They also would attack Papa and Uncle every day until one day Grandmum died. Papa… kinda lost it and blamed grandpapa and killed him. He thought that if he brought his Papa's body back to the Celestial Dragons they'd accept him back but they didn't." Luffy said.

Sabo and Ace _really_ grimaced at that. At first it sounded like his Papa was a bad guy but from the sound of it, at least what Sabo thought, was that Doflamingo suffered a psychotic break. They however quickly realized that Luffy was still speaking.

"Ah, Papa was in a dark place for a long time, that is until he found me! He said that he changed after he found me and became a lot nicer and happier. He says I'm the light in his darkness." Luffy said.

Found him? That made him sound like he wasn't biologically Doflamingo's son. Ace voiced that much, curious about the boy's real parents.

"Ah, yeah Papa said he found me in a shipwreck on the beach. But I don't care if Papa's not my real Papa. Blood doesn't always make family! Some of the best family are people you form bonds with." Luffy said eagerly.

Suddenly Ace froze at that statement. Sabo noticed this and inwardly sighed. He agreed with Luffy and to be completely honest, Sabo felt that Ace needed to hear someone other than him say it. In Ace's mind, he was running through those words in his mind. He wasn't expecting somebody else to say that, at all. Automatically, without his brain filtering it, he asked a question.

"Do you believe the sins of the father fall to the son?" Ace asked.

This time Sabo froze, he actually didn't expect Ace to trust this new boy this far. He quickly however smiled because he knew that it meant that Ace was making progress. However, he really hoped that this Luffy boy was going to say the right thing. His hopes started failing when he saw Luffy's face scrunch up.

"Of course not! That'd be weird! I mean you don't inherit your parents' debts so why should you inherit your parents' sins?" Luffy asked confusedly.

That hope came rushing back like that avalanche that one year on Mt. Colubo that he almost got buried under. He saw Ace tentatively walking towards the boy, as if expecting him to disappear. What Ace said next shocked Sabo, for he didn't expect Ace to trust _this_ fast as it was severely out of character for the boy.

"What would you say if Gol D. Roger had a child?" Ace asked, steeling himself for disappointment.

Luffy however just had a confused look on his face.

"I'd uh, say hello? I mean that's what Uncle Rosi says that you're supposed to say when you introduce yourself to people. Is this a trick question?" Luffy asked, clearly very confused.

All the work he did bracing himself for disappointment shattered under those words. _The boy wouldn't hate him._ _ **The boy wouldn't hate him at all.**_ Instantly Ace charged at the boy and tackled him to the floor. Sabo was about to go stop Ace, thinking he was attacking the boy. That was until he heard sobbing coming from Ace. Ace… was crying. That was an odd occurrence for Sabo because he had never heard Ace cry before. Luffy just hugged the boy, rubbing his back in circles, doing what his Papa did when he cried. After the sobs subsided Luffy decided to ask the boy a question.

"Hey, do you two want to be friends?" He asked.

Ace looked up with red eyes and smiled at the boy. Sabo, back by the trees was doing the same.

Thus began the friendship between the three boys. Every morning, Luffy would make his way to Mt. Colubo to hunt and play pirate with Ace and Sabo. On top of that, Ace and Sabo would ask about life as a son of a Pirate. He'd wow them with his stories, one of their favorites being how Law got cured. Of course, his Papa would also ask where he was going and he just said he was going to play with two new friends. One morning they were talking about Goa Kingdom.

"I've always wondered what High Town looked like." Ace mumbled as they laid on the grass next to a fire with a giant haunch of meat roasting on it.

Sabo and Luffy grimaced at that for different reasons. But it was Luffy who spoke up.

"It's not that nice. The people there are mean, except for Sarie." Luffy said.

Ace and Sabo perked up at the mention of a name.

"Sarie?" Ace asked, having never heard Luffy mention that name.

Sabo slightly recognized the name but _it couldn't possibly be her._ He had never met the girl but he was sure that it couldn't be her because someone with a father like that to raise her, she couldn't be nice.

"Mhm! She's younger than Tora but older than you guys, I think. She has a pointy noise and blonde hair and she doesn't like her father." Luffy said.

Sabo paused at that, the more that Luffy talked about this girl the more it sounded like the girl he heard of. So, he asked Luffy a question.

"Luffy… what's her full name?" Sabo asked.

"Ah, uh I think it's Sarie Nantokasomething." Luffy said, not really able to pronounce the full name.

"… Is it Sarie Nantokanette?" Sabo asked.

Luffy nodded cheerfully.

"Do you know that name Sabo?" Ace asked questioningly.

Sabo nodded hesitantly as he answered.

"She's the daughter and only child of the current King of Goa Kingdom." Sabo said.

Luffy oohed at that but Ace had a confused look on his face

"How can you know that if you've never been to High Town?" Ace asked.

Sabo looked away in shame, a blush showing on his cheeks. Luffy nudged Sabo and smiled at him, causing the boy's body to relax. Sabo then let out a sigh before speaking.

"I'd like to say that I'm an ex-noble. I ran away from my parents when I was five." Sabo said.

Ace and Luffy looked at Sabo, expecting something more. When Sabo didn't say anything else Ace facepalmed.

"You think I care about that? I already knew about that! Where the hell would someone who lives in Gray Terminal get what you wear and your crystal lens goggles?" Ace said.

Sabo blushed at that as Ace did have a point. The clothing he wore could never be afforded by someone in Gray Terminal.

"But why are you surprised that I knew about Sarie?" Sabo asked.

This time it was Ace's turn to blush.

"Well, I uh, thought that you were the son of a noble from outside of Goa Kingdom." Ace stuttered out.

Luffy giggled at that before he had an idea.

"Hey! Do you guys want to meet Sarie and my Papa?" Luffy asked.

Sabo started panicking at that.

"I can't! My father might recognize me!" Sabo shouted.

Luffy shook his head at that, as he had a solution for that!

"Aunty Jora can help!" Luffy said, confusing the other two.

"How can your aunt help?" Ace asked.

"Shishishi! Aunty Jora ate the Ato Ato no Mi! She can change how anyone looks by thinking of it. Normally she uses it for her own style of art but she can do realistic paintings pretty well." Luffy said.

Ace and Sabo were in awe, having never really heard of Devil Fruits before. Of course, Luffy had mentioned them like around their third meeting but never really went in depth. So, it was always cool when Luffy talked about them.

"I mean if she can change how I look then sure!" Sabo said eagerly.

He really wanted to meet Luffy's Papa and if it worked it'd be very helpful with some of their escapades to get more money for their pirate fund. So, it was the next morning that Luffy arrived with a tall woman with an hourglass figure and mismatched hair.

"Oh? So these are your new friends little master? They're so cute!" Jora said sweetly.

Both boys blushed at that while Luffy giggled at them. Jora then approached Sabo and hmmed.

"So, what would you like to change?" Jora said, pulling canvas and painting supplies out of a bag she had on her back.

Sabo thought about it for a few minutes before he answered.

"Well… he'd notice my attire and my hair everything else I can keep the same." Sabo said.

Jora then started to mix paints as she started to paint something, using Sabo as the base. About thirty minutes later, she was done and showed the boys. The painting was a very realistic and three dimension-like painting of a boy of similar height and structure to Sabo. The difference was that the boy wore a black fedora with a blue feather in its cap, had messy brown hair, and was wearing what looked like an archaeologist outfit complete with brown boots.

"That good for you dear?" She asked.

Sabo nodded in awe, loving the painting. Jora then began to think of how it'd look in three dimension, a thought bubble of the look appearing above her head. She then grabbed the thought bubble and tossed it at Sabo. A puff of smoke surrounded Sabo before it cleared, revealing him now looking just like the three dimensional art she had in mind. Both boys oohed and aahed at it before cheering.

"Now we can go into High Town." Sabo said happily, Ace nodding as well.

The four headed back to Goa Kingdom where Luffy and Jora led them into High Town to where Luffy and his family were staying. When they reached the door that led to their fancy room Jora knocked on it before it opened up, revealing Sugar.

"Oh hey! It's Jora and Luffy!" Sugar shouted.

Jora and Luffy led them into the room where Ace and Sabo saw a lot of people sitting at a table that _had_ to have been moved into the room because it clashed with the color theme intended for the room.

"Hey son! Are those your friends you've been talking about?" Doflamingo said from his seat at the head of the table, going through some documents.

Luffy nodded eagerly, pushing Sabo and Ace forward. The two boys suddenly looked really shy and nervous, being in front of a famous Pirate Captain.

"The black haired one is Ace! And the one wearing Aunty Jora's art as a disguise is Sabo!" Luffy said.

Everyone waved at them before getting back to work. Doflamingo tossed a smile towards his son before speaking.

"Hey, little one, I may have gotten a lead on that Fruit you wanted." He said, causing Luffy to cheer.

Ace and Sabo looked at Luffy oddly before the boy said it was a surprise. He then told his family he was going to head off to see Sarie. Dragging Ace and Sabo with him he led them out of the hotel and into one of the few alleys in High Town. Sneaking through the alley he reached a wall and knocked on one of the bricks in a pattern, the object making a hollow knocking sound. Seconds later Luffy had them step back and a portion of the wall slid back, revealing a secret room and the blonde haired girl Luffy talked about as well as four other kids. The four other kids were two girls and two boys, the two girls both having long red hair and matching golden brown eyes. The two boys were different looking though, one having black hair and blue eyes and the other having dark blue hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh! It's you Luffy! Who are these two boys?" Sarie asked, letting them in.

"These are the two boys I told you I made friends with, Ace and Sabo." Luffy said.

Ace looked a bit nervous at the extra people, remembering Luffy having said he'd show them Sarie but not the others.

"Who are these other kids Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Oh! The two girls are the twins, Isa and Mashii. The two boys are Heion and Yasashi, Hei and Yasa for short. They're noble kids just like Sarie who don't want to be cruel like their parents. They want to change their kingdom for the better." Luffy said, the kids nodding.

Sabo was in awe at this. He never knew there were other kids like him. He turned to Luffy to ask him a question.

"How do I get rid of this disguise?" He asked.

"Mmm, Sarie you got a bottle of seawater still?" Luffy asked, remembering the girl had recently gotten some to experiment with in a dish.

The girl nodded and handed a bottle over to Luffy. Luffy uncapped it and dumped the contents onto Sabo. The effects were rather instant as the disguise dripped off of Sabo as if it was just painted on him. Sarie however seemed to recognize Sabo rather instantly.

"Hey! You're Outlook's son, the boy I was set up to marry. I heard you ran away." She said.

Sabo blushed at that, having not realized that his father had meant it literally when he wanted him to marry up.

"I did, I couldn't take it anymore." Sabo said, looking down.

Sarie just held tilted Sabo's chin up to show him the other noble kids were nodding in understanding.

"We had thought about running away long ago but Sarie here convinced us otherwise." Isa said, Mashii nodding.

"Yeah, she convinced all of us to stay." Yasa said.

Sabo had a confused look on his face.

"If you don't like it here then why are all you staying?" Sabo asked.

Sarie smiled at him before gesturing over to their large table that Ace and Sabo just noticed being there. On it were piles of papers with different things written all over them. As Sabo examined some of them he noticed a lot were law changes and other suggestions. One of them was in fact a suggestion to get rid of Gray Terminal and instead build a Waste Processing Plant instead that recycled waste and funneled it back into the economy.

"We're planning to change Goa Kingdom when we get old enough to take over. Thankfully to become Queen I don't exactly need to be married. Luffy's Papa's helping us get everything in order." Sarie said.

Sabo was in awe about it all. These kids took their horrible situation and used it to their advantage. All the while he ran from his situation and made nothing of it. Luffy sensed his shame and hugged Sabo, causing the boy to look at Luffy and smile sadly.

"Don't think dark things Sabo! You wanted freedom, isn't that what you told me?" Luffy said.

"Wha? How did you know what I was thinking?" Sabo asked, confused.

Sarie giggled at them before speaking.

"Luffy didn't tell you about his ability to sense emotions?" She asked.

Both boys turned to Luffy who blushed and sheepishly looked at the ground.

"T-there wasn't any time I could really mention it." Luffy said.

Ace decided to step in and save Luffy from his embarrassment.

"Well, it's not like you could have brought it up in any of the conversations we had. Is that how you sensed us when we first met?" Ace asked.

Sabo was gaping at Ace in comical shock.

"Ace?! You can think?!" Sabo said, causing everybody to laugh at the boy.

Ace blushed and hit Sabo on the head, causing him to tumble onto the ground.

"Yes, I can think damnit! I just prefer leaving it to you, you plan better." Ace said.

Deciding to change the conversation Sabo asked Sarie a question.

"So, how did Luffy tell you exactly?" Sabo asked.

Suddenly Sarie blushed and the other kids laughed at her. Mashii decided to take this one.

"So, picture this. Sarie here's trying to sneak around and inwardly is panicking because she thought her father had seen her sneak out." Mashii started.

"In comes Luffy who has been tracking her, curious about who was panicking in this ' _fog of arrogance'_ , his words, not ours. Lo and behold he follows her to the secret hideout and scares the living daylights out of her." Isa said, continuing.

Yasa picked up here with a chuckle.

"While Sarie is trying to recover from having a heart attack, I asked him how he found this place and he just says ' _I followed blondie's panicked emotions, OOH this is a cool place!'_." Yasa said.

"Long story short, after that we reluctantly explained what the place was and he introduces us to his father. Doflamingo offers to help us, stating how he hates noble arrogance as well and here we are." Hei said.

Sarie then recovered and gestured to their entire hideout which caused the two boys to actually look at it. It was actually pretty high tech. It had the latest kind of Den Den Mushi that allowed them to tap into other people's conversations as well as call any Den Den Mushi. On a table against the wall were several surveillance Den Den Mushi as well as several camera Den Den Mushi.

"Doflamingo actually funded a lot of it. With his help, we've been able to secretly help out the people in Gray Terminal as well as ease the crime rates from Edge Town and Gray Terminal." Sarie said.

Ace was a bit suspicious of the entire thing. Mostly because nobody helped people for nothing, he had plenty of experience with that.

"What does Doflamingo get out of it?" Ace asked.

Luffy spoke up with a cheerful tone.

"Papa gets to see the faces of the Nobles when Sarie becomes Queen and changes everything. Also, this was Sarie's idea, when Papa becomes King of Dressrosa again she's pledged to instigate a trade agreement between the two kingdoms." Luffy said

Normally Luffy wouldn't know this stuff, but his Papa had argued that as his son he would become King when he stepped down and Luffy needed to know this stuff for when that happened. So, Luffy reluctantly learned all about politics and running a business. Luffy had argued about the last one but his Papa in turn argued that it'd help with trading so Luffy learned it anyways.

"King of Dressrosa?" Sabo asked curiously

Luffy nodded eagerly at that.

"Papa's family, before they became Celestial Dragons were the Royal Family of Dressrosa. In a few years he's going to ask the King of Dressrosa to return the title to him." Luffy said.

Ace and Sabo were confused about that, not knowing about the political climate of Dressrosa. Seeing this confusion, and guessing what they were confused about, Sarie answered.

"The reason the King'll hand it back is because none of his children wish to take the throne, so he has no heirs. Also, the Rikku Family has always in a way disliked being royalty but they were the trusted family of the Donquixote Family." Sarie said, remembering her Royal History lessons.

Ace and Sabo nodded before Luffy asked them a question.

"So… do you want to join us?" Luffy asked.

With a brief look at each other they then turned to face the others and spoke two words together.

"Of course!" They said.

And thus started Sabo and Ace's entrance into the Underground Noble's Association for Equality of Dawn Island or UNAEDI for short. (The name was Luffy's idea because every cool group needs a name.)

 **ALRIGHT. Sarie** _ **is not**_ **an OC. The only OCs are the four other noble kids because I figured that she couldn't do it all alone. Sarie is a legitimate character in OP that was revealed like post Elephant Island when everyone was going to the Reverie. She is Stelly's wife and Queen of Goa Kingdom. Now while Oda does say that she's probably as bad as her husband I went a different direction due to her optimism. Anyways, now concerning Ace. Ace wasn't as rude to Luffy because Luffy showed strength beyond himself. If there's one thing Ace admires its strength. Now, I know Jora's sense of art is very abstract but I figured that if she loved art so much she would be able to draw in many different art styles. Also, Luffy befriending royalty is going to become a running gag/plotline further down the road. This will lead to the penultimate plot line near the end which I'm still working out. As usual I enjoy your suggestions. Someone had suggested that Luffy go to Alabasta to help out and that might work. If any of you paid attention deeply in the manga you'd realize that about a few years after the takeover of Dressrosa, the Reverie happened. So, Luffy's going to meet Vivi then and maybe anyone else. Who do you want Luffy to meet at the Reverie other than Vivi? Also any other suggestions would be lovely!**


	4. Meeting a Yonko! A Straw Hat!

**Alright! Welcome to Chapter 4 everyone! This chapter covers Doffy training the Nobles, Ace, and Sabo, as well as meeting Shanks! Luffy's not getting his Devil Fruit in this chapter but he does explain Devil Fruits to Ace and Sabo. It also contains my own views on Awakenings, particularly Logias. So, this whole week I'll be working on getting more chapters for this story and To Save A Brother's Life. TSABL might be a little difficult so for that one I may just start moving towards canon. If any of you have read Giving Humanity A Chance's first chapter, which for those who didn't it was a test chapter for a SPN/HP idea I was working on, I'll more than likely actually work on that idea too. However, as I said in the End AN on the first chapter, it'll be a month or two before I actually start as I** _ **have**_ **to write more chapters for this story and TSABL, lest you guys have no chapters to be updated. Should that happen ever, I implore you to give me at least a week after the supposed update day. This'll allow me to replenish the chapter stock for the story. Now, that might not happen because I generally have a lot of free time right now, but should the stories still be unfinished by Fall I probably wont have a lot of free time, as I might be starting a new college by then and be living on campus. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

 **Donquixote Prince**

Ace and Sabo's transition into the UNAEDI was rather smooth. They would occasionally do jobs for Sarie by bringing supplies to the poor people in Gray Terminal. This always brought a smile to their faces because the people would be so grateful to them. From how the homeless there talked about Sarie, they had a lot of respect and hope for her. That respect for someone their age made them work even harder. In fact, one of the things that they changed about what they did daily was that they'd set aside a portion of the treasure they stole to help the people there. However, a month in, Sarie was attacked by an assassin that Doflamingo quickly dispatched, having been talking with her while it happened.

"Hah, this is the fourth assassin this month." Sarie said with a sigh, causing Ace and Sabo to gap at her.

"Why are you so nonchalant about people trying to kill you?" Ace asked confusedly.

Sarie shrugged as they Doflamingo was leading them to the hotel.

"It's something I had expected when I started what I've been doing. A lot of the nobles don't want me to ruin their perfect life. Though my father knows nothing about what I've been doing." Sarie said.

That made Ace and Sabo confused but not Luffy. Luffy knew the reason behind it but Ace and Sabo didn't.

"Why doesn't your father know? I'd expect the nobles to have told him by now." Sabo said.

Doflamingo chuckled at that before answering the question.

"Actually, that's because of me. I dug up blackmail on the nobles that know so if they were to tell her father, their status would be ruined and they'd practically become peasants." Doflamingo said.

Okay, that actually made sense. The two boys remembered that Luffy had told them that while his Papa does deal with the underworld he also deals with information as an information broker. That led to him knowing a lot of secret information about many people as his Papa's motto was " _Information is power, especially if it's information nobody wants you to know"_. Sabo was curious about the process because he'd think that nobles would hide their secrets better.

"How did you exactly get the information? Nobles aren't known for being talkative about their secrets." Sabo asked.

"Fuffuffu, they aren't but the help is. Nobles don't pay attention to their servants which in the end cripples them. After all, the servants are generally always present." Doflamingo said.

Sabo ran through his memories of when he was with his father and sure enough Doflamingo was correct. During a lot, if not all, of the conversations or events with his father, the servants were always there, waiting to serve. Soon enough though, they reached the hotel without any more incidents. When they got into the 'flat' that Doflamingo and his crew was given, he led them into a room he set up for training. Though, even though the nobles call it a flat, it was really like a house in and of itself as it had so many rooms. Minutes later the other noble kids came in at different times so as to not tip off that they were together.

"What did you want us here for Doflamingo?" Sarie asked in a polite tone.

"Fuffuffu, I told you that you can drop the polite tone Sarie. You're here to start training." Doflamingo said.

Ace and Sabo were both eager, as was Luffy, but the noble kids were confused.

"Training? What for?" Isa asked.

Doflamingo pulled out the dagger that had been thrown by the assassin at Sarie. On it Ace noticed a sheen of a liquid on it, indicating probably poison.

"The assassins are getting bolder, as hinted by the poison. I need to make sure you guys can defend yourselves if the nobles decide to hire pirates." Doflamingo said.

He then turned to Ace and Sabo and addressed them now.

"Concerning you two, my son has told me that most of your training is self-taught. I believe I can make you two stronger by helping you." Doflamingo said.

Then he finally addressed his son with a smile.

"Since you've been training longer than them, you'll be both training and helping me teach them. As long as that's fine with you, little one." Doflamingo said.

Luffy cheered and agreed to it with a smile, bounding up and hugging his Papa. The girls, and astonishingly Yasa and Hei, awed at it while Sabo and Ace looked on longingly. Doflamingo then had each of the kids, minus Luffy, stand an arm's length away from each other and then blindfolded each of them.

"The skill I'm going to start with is Observation Haki or Kenbunshoku Haki. What it does is allow you to sense or predict attacks coming your way. With this, you'll be able to dodge any attacks thrown your way since most if not all pirates the nobles will employ won't be New World Pirates." Doflamingo explained.

"New World Pirates? What kind of difference does that make?" Ace asked, never having heard the term New World.

Doflamingo chuckled, having forgotten these children grew up in the East Blue.

"In the Grand Line there are two parts to it. The first half is called, by New World Pirates, Paradise. This is because the New World is so dangerous and deadly that the first half seems like a paradise compared to it. New World refers to the second half, after you leave Fishman Island. This is basically the home base for a lot of powerful pirates, including the Yonko." Doflamingo explained.

Sarie perked up at that, having heard the term before in the news but it was never really explained.

"Who are the Yonko? They sound dangerous." She asked.

"The Yonko are the Four Emperors, the strongest Pirate Captains in the sea. They consist of Big Mom also known as Charlotte Linlin of the Big Mom Pirates, Whitebeard, also known as Edward Newgate of the Whitebeard Pirates, Kaido of the Beast Pirates, and lastly Red-Haired Shanks of the Red Hair Pirates." Doflamingo explained.

He then asked if there were any more questions but thankfully there were no more. He then told them that he would be throwing pebbles at them and their goal would be to _'sense'_ their approach. They were to do this without using their sight, hearing, or smell, only their mind. Of course, Sabo was confused at that so Doflamingo explained further. Haki relied on a person's will, the power of their mind. Not in a sense of intelligence but rather willpower or determination. After finishing that explanation, Doflamingo used his Devil Fruit to create five string clones. He had each of the clones pick up a pebble, him and Luffy doing the same. Then they started by chucking the pebbles at the kids. Most of this process was them getting pelted by the pebbles but some of them seemed to twitch as if they were about to dodge, the ones being Sabo, Sarie, and Mashii. In fact, by the end of the training session, Sarie actually managed to dodge about ten different pebbles, but not in succession.

"Alright, we're done for the day. It actually seems like Sabo, Sarie, and Mashii are natural Kenbunshoku Haki users." Doflamingo said, dispersing his clones and taking off the blindfolds.

The kids just groaned in slight pain, causing Doflamingo to chuckle. He then led them to Law who just rolled his eyes and sighed at the bruises. One by one he healed the bruises with a topical cream. While he was doing this Luffy asked Law a question.

"Ne, Torao. How are Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin doing?" Luffy asked.

Bepo, Sachi, and Penguin were two boys and a Mink (Papa had explained that one), that Law had recruited in the period after he had cured himself. He boldly said that they were going to be his first crewmates for his Corazon Division, the Heart Pirates. Of course, Luffy's Papa chuckled at that and approved of the decision. The three weren't with them cause Doflamingo needed some people to watch over the base and the three were proficient enough in combat to watch over it with the other officers.

"Well, Bepo-ya is doing fine and having fun lording his 'superior position as navigator' over Penguin-ya and Sachi-ya. Penguin-ya and Sachi-ya are… Penguin-ya and Sachi-ya. It's a blessing they haven't burnt down the base." Law said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"They can't be that bad." Sarie said, wincing as Law rubbed more cream on her bruises.

Luffy laughed at that, Law rolling his eyes at the comment.

"Oh they are that bad. After I had found them teasing Bepo-ya and beat them up they vowed to follow me everywhere. Literally not five minutes later they ended up setting the forest on fire, angering the natives, and _somehow caused an earthquake_. So, yeah they're that bad." Law said.

Luffy laughed again, remembering Bepo's rendition of the trouble that followed the two boys. Everyone else was gaping at the story.

"How the fuck does one cause an earthquake?" Ace swore, causing Sabo to smack him.

Ace glared at Sabo for the action, even though he knew exactly why Sabo slapped him.

"Stop swearing, you may be wanting to be a pirate but that doesn't mean you can swear up a storm." Sabo said.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." Ace said before getting smacked again.

That prompted Ace to launch himself at Sabo, making the two roll around on the floor of the impromptu medical bay. Law groaned and turned a pleading look to Luffy who cheered. Luffy then launched himself into the fight and not ten seconds later was sitting on top of both boys who seemed a little out of it.

"What was that for Lu?!" Ace groaned.

"Torao's rule, no fighting in the Medical Bay." Luffy said firmly, causing Law to smirk at the boys who glared at him.

Thankfully after that everyone had their bruises healed and they parted ways. About a month later, Luffy went to Ace and Sabo with a question.

"Ne! Guys! Can we go to the village on the other side of the mountain?" Luffy asked eagerly.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Luffy had to be talking about Foosha Village, as that was the only village on the other side of Mount Colubo. But… neither boy had been there either. So, they shrugged and agreed, it'd be an adventure anyways, and made their way down the mountain to Foosha Village. The village itself was interesting enough, if only because of the random windmills throughout the village. They wandered around the village until they came upon a bar that was named 'Party Bar'. Interested, they headed into the bar. When they entered, they saw that the bar already had people in it, and from the looks of it they were pirates. At the bar was a green haired woman wearing a polka dot bandana chatting to a red-haired man. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo clambered on up to the bar seats and Luffy smiled at the woman. The woman smiled back and spoke to them.

"What can I get you little ones?" She asked, causing Ace and Sabo to blush but Luffy to smile wider.

"Ah, can we get some juice? Papa said I can't have any alcohol till I'm seventeen and set off on my own." Luffy said, swinging his feet at his chair.

Ace and Sabo nodded at Luffy's question. The woman smiled and grabbed three glasses and filled them with orange juice since it was still rather early in the morning.

"Would you three like something to eat?" She asked.

"Ah, uh, we eat a lot miss." Luffy said politely, remembering his occasional etiquette lessons from Pica.

Yeah, it was rather surprising that Pica of all people knew about etiquette. The man didn't exactly scream proper manners. However, the woman smiled at them.

"It shouldn't be a problem at all. It actually would be helpful, as I have a lot of food that's set to expire soon." She said.

If that was the case, then Luffy and the other two gladly accepted. So, the woman, who introduced herself as Makino, headed into the back to begin cooking. That was when Luffy noticed that the red haired man took notice of him.

"You look very familiar kid." The man said.

"Shishishi! That's because of my Papa." Luffy said with a laugh.

The man raised a brow at that.

"Should I know your Papa?" The man asked.

"Mhm! He's the new Shichibukai!" Luffy said cheerfully.

The man paused for a second before giving Luffy another look.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"I'm Donquixote D. Luffy!" Luffy said with a smile.

That caused everyone in the bar to pause and look at Luffy.

"You're Doflamingo's kid? I didn't hear of him knocking anyone up." The man said.

Makino came back with plates of food and put them in front of the kids. She then punched the red-haired man on the head.

"There are kids present Shanks!" She yelled at him, the man rubbing his head in pain.

This time it was the three kids who froze as they recognized the name.

"Shanks? As in Red-Haired Shanks?" Sabo asked.

Shanks let out a laugh before nodding at that.

"Yup! How does a kid from East Blue know of me? Usually people here don't pay attention to the really famous pirates." Shanks said.

Ace and Sabo pointed at Luffy who laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Shanks aah'ed at it.

"So your father told you about me. Makes sense since Doflamingo is the underworld information broker. So, kid, I'm curious, did your father tell you your original name?" Shanks asked.

Luffy nodded at that, Ace and Sabo leaning closer to hear, curious as to what the boy's original name was.

"Papa said the blanket I was wrapped in said Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said.

As soon as he said that, Ace's eyes bugged out and he pointed at Luffy.

"You're related to shitty gramps?!" Ace shouted.

Luffy turned to Ace with a curious look in his eyes.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, shitty gramps is the one who dropped me off as a baby at the Mountain Bandits. He told me at one point his name was Monkey D. Garp." Ace said.

Makino perked up at that.

"Garp? Now that I think of it, Luffy here does resemble Garp when he was younger. He could be his grandson." Makino said.

Shanks examined Luffy for a second before speaking.

"Yeah, he does resemble a kid version of Garp. It does make sense, I heard that Garp had a son, don't know what his name is but then again I don't pay attention to the old man." Shanks said.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders at that.

"I don't really care, my Papa's my Papa. That is, unless my biological father gets with my Papa." Luffy said, adding the last bit as a last note.

That last statement however had Shanks spitting out his sake as well as Ace and Sabo gaping at Luffy. Luffy just giggled and went back to eating. After he finished he found a chest that was sitting on the table. He opened it and ooh'ed at it, causing Sabo and Ace to look at it. Inside the chest was a purple fruit that had a rubbery texture to it.

"You have a Devil Fruit! I recognize it as the Gomu Gomu no Mi!" Luffy said in awe.

Shanks nodded while Ace and Sabo gave a questioning look to Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Mi?" Ace asked.

"Mhm! It's a Paramecia Class Devil Fruit that turns your body into rubber." Luffy said.

Ace's face scrunched up at that.

"That sounds so lame!" Ace said, prompting Luffy to shake his head.

"Nu uh! If you train it right you could speed up your blood, it turns _everything_ about you into rubber. Also, you're immune to bullets and blunt damage!" Luffy said.

Sabo seemed to understand what Luffy was talking about but Ace didn't. So Ace asked what speeding up your blood would do and Sabo explained.

"By speeding up your blood you can make your body go faster." Sabo said, causing Ace to nod in understanding.

"Plus… there's also Devil Fruit Awakening." Luffy said.

That statement had _everyone_ looking at Luffy in confusion.

"Devil Fruit Awakening? I haven't even heard of that." Shanks said.

"Shishishi! That's because it's rare cause it's hard to accomplish! Each class of Devil Fruit has an Awakening!" Luffy said.

Luffy saw that he had everyone's attention so he decided to continue, dredging up memories of his Papa's explanation.

"Paramecia type Devil Fruits when they're awakened allow you to turn things outside your body into what your Devil Fruit turns you into. For example, Papa can turn buildings into string and he can create a birdcage made of string outside his body! He also uses it to create string clones!" Luffy said.

"Wait, your Papa's fruit is awakened?" Shanks asked, not knowing that about Doflamingo.

Luffy nodded eagerly at that, happy to talk about his Papa.

"Yup yup! He said it took him a while to do it. You have to know _everything_ about your Devil Fruit." Luffy said.

"So… what's an Awakened Logia like?" Ace asked, curious because ever since hearing about Devil Fruits from Luffy he's wanted a Logia one.

Luffy's face scrunched up at that.

"Papa said that one's rather difficult because the awakening is based on what element the Logia controls. Like someone with the Pika Pika no Mi who's awakened it can manipulate _anything_ that gives off light." Luffy said.

Shanks gaped at that because it sounded ridiculously overpowered. A lot of things in the world gave off light which made it sound awfully powerful. Ace however had a question.

"Then what would an awakened Fire Logia be able to do?" Ace asked.

Luffy's face contorted in confusion as he thought about it.

"Well… since it's a tangible-ish element I'd assume you'd be able to control it while it's in its other states." Luffy said.

"Other states?" Ace asked.

"Mhm, fire can turn into plasma which can turn into lightning." Luffy said.

Ace thought that was rather cool and had said as much. Sabo however wanted to know the effects of a Zoan Awakening.

"Ah, well for a Zoan it's pretty straightforward. You get a much bigger form, more strength, and faster regeneration. That is, unless it's a Mythical Zoan. Then you get the element associated with it." Luffy said.

That made sense to Shanks. Mythical Zoans were much rarer than Logias because there weren't a lot of Mythical creatures. It brought up an image of a blonde haired man controlling fire which made him wince. If Marco ever awakened his Zoan he'd have to stay away from the man for fear of getting his ass burned. Shortly after that conversation a group of bandits came into the bar and demanded sake.

"I'm sorry but we're out, these pirates bought the last bit." Makino apologized.

The leader of the bandits, a man named Higuma if his fellow bandits were anything to go by, glared at Shanks and was about to attack him. However, Luffy was standing in his way, glaring at the man.

"Get out of my way kid or I'll kill you." The man said, giving Luffy an ugly look and moving to touch Luffy.

Seeing people looking inside the bar from the outside Luffy smirked and put his hand on his bo staff, the ends of it turning black. He then shouted something.

"Stranger danger! A weird man's trying to touch me!" Luffy shouted, causing everyone to freeze, both inside and outside.

Luffy took that to slam his Haki enhanced staff between the man's legs. The result was a sickening crack and high pitched whimper as Higuma slumped to the floor, unconscious. Every male, that wasn't Luffy, Ace, or Sabo, winced and felt phantom pain from that attack. While everyone was distracted Luffy gave Ace and Sabo a look that they understood. The two boys each ran to a bandit that was still frozen in place from the attack and slammed their pipes into their crotches, sending them to the floor as well. Seconds later all the bandits were on the floor, unconscious and holding their crotches in pain. Shanks gave Luffy a glare.

"You're evil kid." He said.

"Nah! Papa said if a weird man or woman tries touching me to hit them between the legs or in the chest with a Haki infused strike." Luffy said.

Makino winced at that last one. That would be really painful. Shanks however was laughing at Luffy.

"Dahahaha! Well that's one way of downing an enemy. You got guts kid, what's your dream?" Shanks asked.

Luffy perked up at that with an eager smile.

"I wanna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy said.

Ace froze at that but Shanks gave a raised brow look at Luffy.

"You? King of Pirates? Sure, you can take down bandits but the New World is something else." Shanks said, causing Luffy to pout at the man.

"I'm going to get stronger! Plus I can beat Baby 5 and she turns into weapons!" Luffy said.

"Baby 5?" Shanks asked.

Luffy told them about Baby 5 and how she ate the Buki Buki no Mi and could turn into any kind of weapon which made it really difficult to fight her. Of course, once again Ace thought the ability was pretty cool but Luffy said it was also pretty painful to fight. Especially since Baby 5 favored explosives. Luffy was thankful that his Papa made Baby 5 dull the explosions so he wouldn't get too hurt. Shanks however had another question.

"Why do you want to be Pirate King anyways?" He asked.

Luffy instantly had a smile on his face when that question was asked.

"Because! Being Pirate King means you can be the freest!" Luffy said.

Ace gave Luffy an odd look.

"You have your family, why would you want to be free?" Ace asked.

"Because! If I become Pirate King, then I don't have to listen to anyone but myself." Luffy said.

Ace and Sabo were nodding at that while Shanks was looking at Luffy with a smile. The boy reminded him very much of his deceased captain. That prompted him to make a decision. Shanks took off his straw hat and placed it on Luffy's head, confusing the younger boy.

"When you become a great pirate, come find me and return that hat to me." Shanks said with a cheery smile.

Luffy nodded and agreed happily at that. So, the trio spent the next four months hanging out with Shanks and his crew until Shanks said they were heading back to the New World. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all waved goodbye, saying that they'd meet him again when they're older.

 **Thanks for reading! So, quick fun fact before I continue, apparently according to the new SBS, Volume 84, Law acquired Sachi, Penguin, and Bepo at the same time directly after the incident with Doffy on Minion Island. I was both happy and irked with that. Happy because I get to know more about Torao's crew. Irked because it made it much more difficult to do early conversations with Law. Hence why those three are off on their own missions.** **Now, I know this was like only about four thousand words but it was short for a reason. I had originally planned to throw in Porchemy's attack but that would have made it a bit too long so I split it. The** _ **next**_ **chapter was supposed to cover Porchemy's attack and the burning of Gray Terminal instead, but decided** _ **that**_ **would have been too long so I split it. So, Gray Terminal burning ain't happening till chapter 6. Chapter 6** _ **should**_ **be the last Goa Terminal Chapter with Chapter 7 being Dressrosa. Anyhow, some people were worried about the AceSaboLu pairing because of the fact that they're brothers. Well, not exactly so in this story. They still do the sake ceremony but…** _ **everyone**_ **, well at least most everyone, can tell that Ace and Sabo like Luffy more than a brother. The only characters that will be treating Lu as a brother will be Law, Sugar, and Monet. In fact, you get to see Sugar in action in Chapter 6. Also, I know this was mentioned in a review in Death's Gift and I have told you guys this before but I don't really do fight scenes well. I'll try my best but don't expect the best. As usual give me your suggestions please and don't just review one or three worded reviews. I love people reviewing but… I do want suggestions! Thanks!**


	5. King's Disposition! Ace Please Don't Die

**Welcome to Chapter 5! So, we aren't exactly out of chapters for this story yet. I finished Chapter 6 a about two days back, I'm working on Chapter 7 today, started yesterday. This chapter covers the Porchemy incident with a twist as well as the sake ceremony. Originally this was going to cover both Porchemy and Gray Terminal burning but Chapter 6 turned out to be 5,500 so it was good that I split em. I still need to write some more for TSABL because all that's left in the Chapter Stock for it is the next chapter. For those concerned about the Ace/Sabo/Luffy pairing, they're brothers in the loosest sense of terms. Think of the sake ceremony as a best friend bonding ceremony in this case, despite the fact that the use of the word brother is there. Anyways onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own OP.**

 **Donquixote Prince**

As usual, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were on their way to steal more money for their treasure fund. However, this time they had decided to split up. Ace would be going to Edge Town to hand out some of the extra food they cooked as well as see if he could steal any money from the naïve merchants that occasionally visit the place. Sabo would be heading to Gray Terminal to scrounge around for more materials for the Tree House that they were planning on building as they were rather short on nails. On top of that he was sent there because he had better luck finding valuables that the nobles threw away. Luffy on the other hand would be heading to High Town. Because of his status as Doflamingo's son Luffy could easily walk into High Town and steal from the Nobles there. It was also because despite the three boys being infamous, Luffy's identity was hidden so as to not draw attention to him. Luffy had vehemently disagreed with this notion but Sabo and Ace wouldn't have any of it. Saying that since he was younger it was their duty to protect him. Luffy was just thankful that he was skilled enough as a pickpocket that nobody would notice him taking anything.

Over with Sabo, he was currently searching through various piles of junk. As he was doing this, one of the residents of Gray Terminal walked up to Sabo.

"Hey, Sabo! Do you need help?" The man asked.

Sabo turned around and saw that it was a familiar man that Luffy, Ace and Sabo saw while they were helping Sarie's group. Though to be honest, everyone in Gray Terminal was familiar now to the trio.

"Mhm it'd be nice. I'm trying to find more materials for our treehouse. We realized we don't have enough nails." Sabo said, finding a nail and adding it to the leather bag Luffy had given him.

The man chuckled at that before walking over to the pile and started digging in it.

"You kids still planning on building that treehouse? I thought Doflamingo was only staying for the year?" The man asked, adding a nail to the bag.

"Well, he was but Lu managed to convince his father to stay for a few years." Sabo said, setting aside a nice looking telescope he managed to dig out.

Luffy had recently been wanting a telescope but refused to let his father buy him one. He said that he wanted to find one in Gray Terminal, rather than waste money on one. So, Ace and Sabo had been keeping an eye out for one. Judging by the look and quality of the telescope it had to have been bought by a Noble who lost interest after a day. A few seconds after examining it he realized that the man was talking to him, asking a question.

"How did the little guy manage to do that?" the man asked.

"Ah, well, Luffy argued that Sarie wasn't going to be trained enough in a year. The skills that he's teaching us apparently take a couple years to fully master. Though, Doflamingo did say that it'd take about two years, maybe less, if we trained real hard." Sabo said, finding more nails and putting them in the bag.

"You've never explained what you guys were learning." The man said.

Sabo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at that.

"That's because it'd take a while to explain it, and according to Doflamingo, the only people who know what it is are high level Marines and people from the second half of the Grand Line." Sabo said.

The man aahed at that before getting back to work. Sabo cheered when he found a diamond bracelet that had one chipped diamond out of like fifty. Seriously, these nobles were so wasteful. Sabo could totally pawn this for five hundred thousand Belly, maybe a million if he was lucky. Why nobles would throw away things when they got the tiniest bit of damage on them would forever elude him. He moved that into his bag and continued searching.

Over with Luffy he was currently listening, no not really, he was just nodding and saying mhm, to a noble talk. This was how he stole from them. He'd start a conversation with them and they'd try to suck up to him to get favor from his Papa. While they were talking his ear off he'd position himself so he could quickly take from their pockets. This had worked well and he hadn't been caught yet. Off in the corner of his eye he spotted Sarie waving for him. So, he bowed and apologized and said that he had to get going. He then quickly made his way to the hideout where Sarie and the others were waiting. But when he got there he saw that Yasa was missing.

"Where's Yasa?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Ah, Yasa is gathering information in Edge Town. He said he'd be back later." Hei said, waving off Luffy's curiosity.

Luffy bounded over to the table where he saw various photos lain out. From the looks of it, although he wasn't trying to stereotype, they looked like pictures of pirates.

"Who are these guys?" Luffy asked.

"They're why I called you here." Sarie said before pulling forward a specific picture.

It was a picture of a cruel looking man with black hair that reached below his neck but seemed striped on his head.

"This is Bluejam, captain of the Bluejam Pirates. For some reason, he and his crew have been showing up a lot recently in Goa Kingdom and Gray Terminal." Sarie said.

Inwardly Luffy groaned because he wasn't the planner blue damnit. That was Sabo's job not his. So, Luffy steeled himself for the conversation he was going to have.

"Why have they been showing up?" Luffy asked.

Sarie shrugged at that.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it has to do with the Celestial Dragon visit that's coming soon." Sarie said.

That shocked everyone, even the people who had already been there. Isa turned to Sarie with a confused look on her face.

"Celestial Dragon? I didn't hear anything about this from my father." She said.

The others said the same thing, equally confused. Sarie sighed and sat down.

"According to my father, in about five to seven months a Celestial Dragon will be making a check up on the Kingdom." She said.

"Check up on the kingdom?" Luffy asked.

His Papa had never mentioned Celestial Dragons checking up on kingdoms. In fact his Papa had said that Celestial Dragons were so arrogant that they didn't like coming down from Mariejois.

"Right, because Goa Kingdom is one of the kingdoms allowed to attend the Reverie and is known as the most beautiful kingdom in the Blues, the Celestial Dragons like checking up on us every once in a while." Sarie said.

Luffy had another confused look on his face.

"Reverie?" Luffy asked.

He remembered hearing the word briefly once but it was never explained.

"The Reverie is the meeting of kingdoms affiliated with the World Government to discuss world matters. When your Papa gets back Dressrosa he'll have to attend as well." Sarie said.

After Luffy nodded in understanding, Sarie turned her attention back to the previous matter.

"From what I _believe_ I heard from my father is that he plans to have Grey Terminal burnt to the ground to _improve_ our social status." Sarie said in disgust.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and their faces contorted in disgust at it as well.

"Can't you do anything about it, like alert the Marines?" Luffy asked.

Sarie shook her head sadly at that.

"If I had proof I could and father would be stripped of his title as King and it'd be passed to me. But I don't have any physical proof, just words. From now until then our goals will be to search for proof of this." Sarie said.

Everyone nodded at that before the topic changed to something else.

Elsewhere with Ace he was currently going from house to house delivering the large amount of extra food had to the poor. Despite the fact that altogether the three boys ate a lot of food, they always caught _way_ too much. This led to them giving away the rest of the food before it spoiled. Each of the boys loved seeing the happy smiles on the people's faces so they alternated turns on who got to deliver the food. Ace loved it because it made him feel wanted and like he had a reason to live. Of course if he was honest to himself, he was slowly not feeling that need of affirmation anymore because of Luffy. The younger boy was very much Ace's ray of sunshine in the endless darkness that was his self-hatred. Sure, Sabo had helped some but… Luffy's pure cheer and happiness smothered the darkness in his heart. Luffy had a way of making you feel like you were loved and needed just by being there.

It didn't take him long to finish giving out the food to the poor so he began to sneak around and look for merchants passing by. He was very thankful that Edge Town had a lot of alleys so it was very easy to hide in the shadows and avoid detection. About a few minutes later he saw a really big man with long whiteish-blue hair moving some carts around. On the cart was a bag of treasure that Ace easily spotted. Sneaking through the shadows, Ace quickly grabbed the bag and darted off to Mt. Colubo where their treasure was hidden, not realizing that the man had seen him and started following him. About thirty minutes to maybe an hour later Ace arrived at the hiding spot and stored the treasure before heading off to the meeting spot that the boys had agreed on. Three minutes later he bumped into something and fell back, meeting the visage of the man he stole from.

"Where the hell did you take my treasure, brat?" The man growled.

Elsewhere with Sabo he had a decent pile of stuff ready when one of the residents of Gray Terminal came running up to him.

"Sabo! There's a problem!" The woman shouted.

Sabo instantly turned at the panicked voice and began listening.

"What's wrong?!" He asked.

"I just saw Porchemy of the Bluejam Pirates heading to Mt. Colubo! He was mumbling about skinning a brat whose description sounded just like Ace!" The woman yelled.

Sabo's complexion instantly turned pale as he heard that. In an action uncharacteristic of him, he swore.

"Blue damnit Ace! Why the hell did you have to go steal from pirates!" Sabo said.

Sabo started running off to Mt. Colubo, not before turning his head and telling the man who helped him something.

"Keep the stuff safe! I have to go bail Ace out!" Sabo shouted.

Again, elsewhere, this time with Luffy and UNAEDI. They were talking about how everything was going until Yasa ran in, breathing hard and panicking. Hei stepped up to the boy and grabbed his shoulders.

"Calm down, what's wrong Yasa?" He asked.

"Porchemy… Ace… going to kill!" Yasa panted.

Everyone's blood froze at that as they processed the information. Sarie calmly turned to Yasa and spoke.

"Repeat what you said?" She asked.

Now being able to breathe, he spoke.

"Ace stole from Porchemy but he saw! Porchemy's going to Mt. Colubo to kill Ace!" Yasa shouted.

Instantly Luffy darted out of the hideout and made his way to Mt. Colubo, not wanting to waste any time. Somehow, Luffy managed to catch up to Sabo as soon as he reached the entrance to Mt. Colubo. They just nodded at each other and Luffy reached out his senses for his Kenbunshoku Haki to find Ace. Quickly locating him, Luffy readjusted his course, Sabo following right behind him. When they got there they stared on in complete abject horror. Tied up by rope and dangling from a branch was a profusely bleeding and bruised Ace. In front of him was the person who Luffy recognized from the photo as Porchemy. The man had a spiked club in hand that had Ace's blood on it. Behind him was a random member of the Bluejam Pirates. The man looked nervous and a bit in shock at the cruelty of Porchemy.

"Tell me where your treasure is brat!" Porchemy said, slamming the spiked club into Ace, causing another set of gashes to appear.

"No… I… won't… tell!" Ace said, spitting a glob of blood at Porchemy.

That seemed to piss off Porchemy who dropped his club and picked up a sword instead.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'll just kill you!" Porchemy said, swinging the sword at Ace.

As Ace saw the blade slowly falling down onto him he smiled and had one last happy thought.

 _'Sabo… Luffy… Thank you for loving me.'_ Ace thought as he closed his eyes.

However pain didn't come, instead there was an ear rending scream that Ace recognized as Luffy's voice.

"AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE!" Luffy screamed.

Suddenly Luffy felt as if he was in water as something _powerful_ pushed out from within him and rippled out all over the island. When Sabo and Ace were hit by it, it felt as if there was an unexplainable pressure pushing down on them but… it also seemed like it was holding them tight and close. However, when Porchemy and the man beside him were hit by it they instantly blacked out and fell over, frothing at the mouth. Elsewhere in Fuusha Village, Gray Terminal, and Goa Kingdom itself the same phenomenon was happening. Villagers in Fuusha were being knocked unconscious, homeless people in Gray Terminal the same, the poor in Edge Town the same, the Nobles in High Town, the same. People all over the island were being knocked unconscious by this burst of _willpower_. However, there were people who weren't knocked unconscious like the noble kids and Sarie as well as the Donquixote Pirates. But Doflamingo and his crew _knew exactly_ what this was.

"Somebody's unlocked Haoshoku Haki." Doflamingo muttered as he ordered everyone to go make sure nobody hurt themselves.

Doflamingo had a real bad feeling about this, so he told Law to prep the medical bay for surgery. The energy felt awfully familiar to the feeling he felt when he first found Luffy.

 _'Son, what happened to make you unlock Haoshoku Haki?'_ Doflamingo thought, rushing off to Mt. Colubo.

Back with Luffy, Sabo, and Ace, Sabo was quickly getting the severely hurt Ace down from the tree. Once he did he nudged the slightly out of it Luffy which snapped him back to attention.

"Come on Lu, we have to get Ace to Law." Sabo said.

Luffy, in a fit of intelligence, took off his feather mantle and began to use it to staunch the wounds on Ace's body. The reason he did that was because he was currently having a flashback to a first aid lesson with Torao.

 _"Listen Lu-ya, if an ally of yours is severely hurt and you have no first aid kit then you need to improvise."_ _Law said in a firm voice._

 _"Impro-whatsit?" Luffy asked, confused._

 _Law sighed before he shifted in his chair._

 _"Improvise. It means you have to use what you have on hand to stop the wounds. Anything will work as long as it can absorb blood. Like your mantle for example." Law said, gesturing to the red feathered mantle Luffy had recently acquired._

 _Luffy looked at his mantle in confusion._

 _"How can this help?" Luffy asked._

 _"Your feather mantle is made of both feather and cotton. Both of those materials can absorb blood and stem the blood flow. For simplicity's sake, it can slow the blood loss." Law said._

 _Luffy's face scrunched up in concentration before he nodded._

 _"But what if they're bleeding really badly?" Luffy asked._

 _He had to be prepared for when he set off on his own. It was highly unlikely that his first mate would be a doctor. So, he needed to know these things. Law seemed to think about the question before turning around and started to dig into his medicine cabinet. He pulled out a jar of a whiteish powder that seemed to clump together._

 _"This is a more recent discovery but it works. It's something called Chitosan and it's made from the shells of Crab type Sea Kings. It forms a seal on top of wounds and prevents them from bleeding but it doesn't last that long, considering it's in its early development." Law said, handing Luffy the jar._

 _Luffy kindly accepted the jar and put it in his pouch._

 _"To use it dip your fingers in the powder and rub it on the cuts. It should seal rather quickly." Law instructed, Luffy nodded._

Back with Ace in danger of dying, Luffy quickly told Sabo to put pressure on the mantle. Sabo did so and Luffy started digging into his bag searching for the jar. Thankfully after a while he found the jar with the white powder and uncapped it.

"This is going to give me nightmares." Luffy muttered.

Luffy then dipped two of his fingers into the powder and unpeeled the feather mantle a bit. With a quickness attributed to his training, Luffy rubbed the powder on one of the longest cuts. Sabo watched in awe as a something white started to bubble over the cut before forming into a white gel that was preventing the blood from escaping. Luffy repeated the process several times before he finally ran out of the powder. Thankfully though when he did he had finished with all the open wounds.

"What was that Lu? That was amazing." Sabo said.

"It was something Torao gave me about a year back. He called it Chitosan and that it'd come in handing if a crew member got injured." Luffy mumbled.

Sabo just smiled and was planning to thank Law properly for giving Luffy that jar.

"It's a good thing you had it." Sabo said.

Luffy just nodded and, using Busoshoku Haki, pulled the unconscious Ace over his back. He then started making his way to the city. For some reason, he felt really drained but he couldn't pass out. Not right now when Ace was counting on him.

"We have to get Ace to Torao. Torao said that the gel doesn't last that long." Luffy said.

Sabo nodded and followed Luffy as they made their way out of the forest on the mountain. About halfway down the mountain though, Luffy saw someone that made his heart soar with hope.

"Papa! You need to help Ace!" Luffy shouted at his Papa.

Doflamingo saw the wounded Ace on Luffy's back and winced. That explained why his son had unlocked his Haoshoku Haki. Instantly Doflamingo created two string clones and had Luffy give Ace to him. He then told them to get on the backs of the string clones. From there he and his clones stretched strings to the clouds above them and started using them to fly to the hotel where they were all staying. As they were doing this, Luffy saw that all of the nobles in High Town were unconscious as well as most if not all of the poor people in Edge Town and Gray Terminal.

"Papa, why is everyone unconscious?" Luffy asked, sleepily, the power he used earlier having drained him significantly.

Doflamingo sighed before answering his son's question.

"You unlocked Haoshoku Haki, little one." Doflamingo said.

Luffy was a bit in shock about that, though he was still sleepy from the lack of energy. He was surprised to know that he had unlocked the Haki that was very limited. Sabo was shocked as well, as Doflamingo had explained Conqueror's Haki to them at one point when he had further explained Haki. Sabo looked over at Luffy and saw that he had fallen asleep so he turned his attention to Doflamingo.

"I thought Haoshoku Haki wasn't draining like Busoshoku?" Sabo asked.

Doflamingo looked back as they were nearing High Town before sighing.

"It isn't. He fell asleep because it's tiring when you first awaken it. Think of it like an expandable water bottle sealed on both ends connected to a pipe. The water's there but it's not accessible and it doesn't get any more water. When the seal breaks, everything comes out at once. Afterwards though any water you have access to will be at a constant rate." Doflamingo said.

Sabo somewhat understood what Doflamingo was talking about but not entirely. Doflamingo chuckled and smiled at Sabo.

"I'm sorry, Haoshoku Haki's one of those things that is rather hard to explain. But anyways we're here." Doflamingo said as they landed.

They quickly made their way into the hotel and into the room. Doflamingo then hurried into the med bay where Law was ready with surgery tools prepped and he placed Ace on the table. Law's eyes widened at the damage done but softened when he saw the gel.

"I really want to know what the hell happened here. But at least Lu-ya remembered the Chitosan. I need you three out while I work on him." Law said, shooing them out.

Reluctantly Sabo left with Doflamingo telling him he'd get him something to eat. Meanwhile Law created a Room around Ace and began to get to work. First, he used the scalpel and his abilities to remove the gel which started the bleeding once more. Knowing time was of the essence he started the part that required most of his concentration. With a carefulness attributed to his almost two year training with his fruit, Law bisected Ace's body several times at the exact point of the wounds. This caused the bleeding to suddenly stop because it had lost access to the part of the body that was causing the profuse bleeding. With careful precision, he then used Takt to reconnect the wounded body parts, effectively sealing the wounds shut. Law was just happy that the wounds on Ace's body were lacerations rather than avulsions. Lacerations he can just separate the body parts at the cut and then reattach them, sealing the wounds. Avulsions, he needed the pieces of flesh that were completely removed which nobody would think of grabbing.

Soon enough though Law had finished and realized that Ace would need a blood transfusion. Thankfully though, one of the first things he had done when Luffy introduced Ace and Sabo was a checkup. Ace had complained but Law argued that it was just in case something bad happened. And hey look, something bad _did_ happen. Though Ace probably didn't ask to get tortured, from the looks of the wounds. Opening the portable cabinet he brought with him he searched for Ace's file and opened it. When he saw Aces blood type he groaned.

"Why must you be a universal donor Ace-ya." Law mumbled to himself.

He walked to the door and stuck his head out, seeing that Luffy, Doflamingo, and Sabo were still out there. He inwardly awed when he saw that Luffy was curled up on Sabo. He quickly however returned to the task at hand.

"Doflamingo, I need you in here, you're the only S RH negative blood type we have." Law said, gesturing for Doffy.

Doflamingo nodded and asked Sabo to let him know when Luffy woke up. He then made his way into the medical room. Doflamingo winced when he saw how pale Ace was but relaxed when he realized that Ace wasn't in any danger. To be honest he didn't know how his son would react if Ace died if just seeing him about to be killed unlocked his Haki. Law directed him to a bed beside the unconscious Ace and began setting up the tubes. A few minutes later, Doflamingo's blood was flowing into Ace, slowly making his pallor return to normal.

"Ace-ya was really lucky that Luffy had the Chitosan on him." Law said, looking at the ceiling.

"Ace was really lucky they got there when they did. According to Sabo, Lu activated his Conqueror's Haki when he saw Porchemy about to kill him." Doflamingo said.

Law sighed, this vacation nothing like he had expected it to be.

"He really has it? Lu-ya has Haoshoku Haki?" Law asked.

"Mhm, I had an inkling he'd have it but didn't expect him to awaken it this early. I mean I awakened mine at nine but… there were extenuating circumstances." Doflamingo said.

Law smiled a bit, despite the somber mood.

"It just goes to show you how much Lu-ya values people close to him." Law said softly.

Doflamingo nodded at that, agreeing with the statement. Surprisingly by the time that he was done donating enough blood, Luffy hadn't woken up. So, with some sweet talking from Sabo, they had convinced Law to let Luffy and Sabo sleep in the medical bed that Ace was in. It was an adorable sight, seeing the two boys curled up to the third boy so they let them be.

A couple hours later, the three boys all woke up together. Ace was a bit confused until he remembered exactly what had happened. Ace, surprisingly having remembered their lessons a bit better than Sabo, connected the sudden burst of energy before he fell unconscious from lack of blood to Haoshoku Haki. To be honest he was a bit surprised because Doflamingo had said Haoshoku Haki only unlocked, if you had it, in times of distress.

"Ne, Lu, why were you so distressed when you saw me about to die?" Ace asked, somehow finding himself with an arm full of Luffy.

Luffy nuzzled closer to the warmth, wanting to reaffirm that Ace was alive, before answering.

"I don't want Ace to die. I'd be really sad if Ace died." Luffy mumbled.

Had this been a months ago, Ace would have froze, but instead he squeezed Luffy tightly to him and smiled. Sabo however had an idea and vanished from the room before returning minutes later with something in his arms. He looked closer and saw that it was a bottle of weak sake and three tiny cups. Sabo handed each of them a cup before speaking.

"I read somewhere and heard from Rosinante that people who share sake become brothers in all but blood. I want to do that with you two." Sabo said.

Ace was smiling but Luffy had a concerned look on his face.

"But what if our relationship changes along the way?" Luffy asked.

Sabo just smiled at him, as did Ace.

"Then we'll change with it." Ace said, Sabo nodding.

Luffy then eagerly agreed, accepting that answer. So, Sabo poured a tiny bit of sake in each cup.

"To being brothers!" Sabo said.

"To being brothers!" Ace and Luffy chorused.

They then clinked their cups before downing the alcohol, unaware of Jora taking a picture of them through a slightly opened door. The three boys, after drinking the alcohol, coughed and gagged at the horrible taste, sake clearly being an acquired taste. After that though they smiled at each other before laughing and embracing each other. They were brothers after all. But little did they know that one day it might just become more.

 **Yeees, I also put that last sentence there to imply that they won't always see each other as brothers. In fact it's mentioned in the next chapter that Ace and Sabo actually do see Luffy as more but anyways that's next chapter, which covers the burning of Gray Terminal** _ **and**_ **Luffy's devil fruit. Chapter 7 will cover the two years before Luffy's nine and the reclamation of the throne of Dressrosa. I do love your guys' suggestions cause they're helpful for when I run out of ideas, like for TSABL with the Brook suggestion. As a piece of hint at one point, around when Luffy's 14 and the other two 17, they're going to run into Whitebeard who has a request for them involving Teach. This'll prompt Ace's relationship with the Whitebeard Pirates despite the fact he's not joining. Sabo's relationship will happen earlier because Dragon'll be visiting Dressrosa a lot. In fact his first visit will be hilarious because of how he disguises himself. When you do see the scene take it as a joke but not seriously as if that's always going to happen. There's a reason for that. Also, Chapter 8 will probably cover Luffy being nine to ten as chapter 9 will cover the Reverie and the introduction of a lot of characters. Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed it and leave me suggestions!**


	6. Stopping the Burn With Force!

**Alright welcome to Donquixote Prince Chapter 6! So far I have two more chapters ready for this story giving me about three weeks minus a day until I really have to panic. TSABL has one chapter free but it's very short at about 2700 words. This is because it is a filler chapter again with nobody joining. I am currently working actively on a new HP fanfiction where Harry goes to Ilvermorny. This chapter covers Luffy getting his Devil Fruit and the Burning of Gray Terminal. I do apologize that I posted it now rather than 7:00-10:00 I got distracted by a fanfiction I'm reading. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own OP!**

 **Donquixote Prince**

After the boys had shared sake, everyone who knew them saw that they had grown much closer. First of all, the times that any of the Donquixote Pirates visited the boys in their treehouse, that Luffy insisted he live in, while they were asleep they'd see Ace and Sabo sleeping with their arms wrapped around Luffy. Secondly, you could often see Ace tossing fond looks towards Luffy and a smile that the boy would usually only show around Luffy. Thirdly, Sabo and Ace both dotted on Luffy despite the fact that the boy was strongest of the three. Currently it was about a week or two before the Celestial Dragon was reported to arrive. They had found proof that the nobles were planning to burn Gray Terminal to the ground, from their own parents no less. But the problem was, none of them would openly admit it in front of a Marine. Doflamingo had offered to use his Devil Fruit's abilities to take control of someone in order to get them to admit. Sarie however refused, saying that it'd be their last resort if they couldn't find any physical proof.

Currently Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were all curled up asleep, Luffy nuzzled between them. The bed that they were on was one that they had crafted together with some help from Monet who seemed to have taken up carpentry as a hobby. The mattress was provided by Sarie who managed to sneak it out of the palace. Luffy was dense to the obvious affection that Sabo and Ace held for him but Sabo and Ace weren't. They had noticed how affectionately attached they were to Luffy and held a conversation the previous night about it. Well, more like the conversation was one-sided on Sabo's part. Sabo was the one of the three that was more aware about love and the more positive emotions. Sure, Luffy knew about happiness and _familial_ love but not romantic love. The only reason Sabo knew about it was because on occasion he read romance novels, though rarely because his favorite were fantasy novels. Sure, he had never experienced it but he had learned to spot it after learning to observe and notice it after he read his first romance novel. It was actually how he obtained his hobby of people watching. Anyways, the conversation Sabo had with Ace was him explaining their feelings out in the open. Ace, of course, tried to deny it but Sabo pointed out the truth. First of all, Ace practically smothered Luffy in affection which was something that he never had done to another person, not even Sabo. Second, Ace practically smiled twenty-four seven when he was around Luffy, seeming to be a lot happier. The darkness that seemed to emanate from Ace's eyes had slowly been smothered due to Luffy. Ace tried to deny that there had been darkness in the first place but Sabo stopped him right there. Sabo outright told Ace that he had seen that the boy was slowly breaking and had been for a long time. Ace then asked what Sabo wanted them to do, to which the boy replied nothing. Before Ace could say anything else Sabo said they would do nothing until Luffy was sixteen because for one thing they were too young for relationships. Ace begrudgingly accepted that because he knew that any of the Doflamingo Pirates would hurt them if they hurt Luffy. Though, the boy wasn't entirely sure about Trebol because the man made Ace nervous, hell he even made Luffy nervous. Though, Ace wouldn't find out why until the day the Celestial Dragons arrived. But that wasn't for a week.

Soon though the boys woke up, Sabo first, then Ace, and then Luffy. Sabo was very thankful that Luffy was relatively easy to wake up, which he probably attributed to Doflamingo himself. The man was very much an early riser so the trait was probably rubbed off on his son. Speaking of the man, he had said that he had a surprise for Luffy today. So, the trio got dressed, changing out of the pajamas that Sugar had made for them, the immortal girl having taken up sewing as a hobby as well as somehow an obsession over grapes of all things. The girl had a habit of having a bowl of grapes and piercing them on her fingers and then eating them one by one. Anyways, they then put on the physical disguise that was provided by Sugar as well as Jora. Sugar had provided the trench coat and fedora while Jora, in her efforts to master all art, had provided the wig and the fake tooth. At first Sabo had been wary about the fake tooth but it had fit in his mouth perfectly without any difficulty. It was stuck in his mouth via using some of Trebol's sticky substance that he generated as a Paramecia. Sabo had been confused about that because that seemed more like a Logia power but Jora explained that there were other Paramecias that worked just like that, Paramecias whose bodies turned into a semi-liquid substance rather than a solid like the Gomu Gomu no Mi. So, Sabo had a container of the substance for whenever they went into High Town.

It didn't take them long to get to High Town, them having figured out the quickest possible route from Mt. Colubo to Goa Kingdom. Also, it probably helped that during a period where they were really bored they had created a zip line. The zip line started at their tree house, and using the fact that the path to the Goa Kingdom was a downward slope it ended just at the end of the forest. The slope was created using Luffy's Papa's Awakened Ito Ito no Mi. The strings were as strong as diamond and could withstand any kind of weight. Also, because they were special strings Doffy was able to make it so that they could use the zip line to go back up, they just had to pluck at the string three times while holding onto the zip line handle.

Nevertheless, when they got to the hotel, they quickly made their way to the large room that held the Donquixote Pirates. When they got in, they saw Monet at the table with her sister, Sugar, both working on their hobbies, all three chuckling at the choice of that word considering Sugar's Devil Fruit. Monet was currently working on the frame for a cabinet while Sugar was sewing what seemed to be a bunch of scarves.

"Sugar, what's with the scarves?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

The girl looked up at them, her bear-like hood falling off as she did this to reveal her greenish blue hair. Sugar seemed to be munching on a grape as she quickly gulped before speaking.

"Ah, those kid noble friends of yours asked for some for the people in Gray Terminal. I didn't mind the request since it keeps me busy." She said before returning to her work.

"And the cabinet Monet? That… is an odd choice." Luffy said, causing the woman to roll her eyes.

She sat down her tools before she brushed off the stray shavings of wood from her knifework and saw work.

"I know that it's an odd choice. But I surprisingly got an order from one of the citizens who live around the Town Center." She said before going back to work like her sisters.

The trio just shrugged before they made their way to Luffy's Papa's office. It was in there that Doflamingo was signing papers and dealing with paperwork. What caught Luffy's and the other two's attention was the chest on the desk as well as a book. Doflamingo noticed his son and his friends come in and smiled at them.

"Sit down you three. I figured Luffy would want you two here for this." Doflamingo said.

The man then picked up the book and handed it to Luffy. Luffy glanced at the book, reading the title which read _Apollo Mythos_. Luffy gave his Papa an odd look.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Doflamingo sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You know how you wanted the Pika Pika no Mi right?" Doflamingo asked.

Luffy nodded but didn't know what this had to do with the book he held.

"Well, we had it in our sights a few months back but the Marines ended up nabbing it and gave it to their new Admiral, Admiral Kizaru who's better known as Borsalino. However, I have found a replacement fruit that _should_ still give you power over light with a few more abilities." Doflamingo said.

Luffy wasn't disappointed at all. Sure, it was a pain that the Marines had gotten to the fruit first, but his Papa always came through with his promises. So, the boy just nodded and asked his Papa to continue. That prompted the man to open up the chest and face it towards him. Inside the chest was a yellowish-orange fruit that seemed to have green-spike like protrusions going around the fruit in a circle, making it look like a little sun. It also had something across the middle of the fruit which Luffy looked closer at. The fruit had a black like drawing of a chariot going across the fruit and in the chariot was a man. The man held in his hands a lyre and on his back was a bow.

"This fruit is known as the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Apollo. It is a Mythical Zoan fruit that grants one the powers of the Divine God of the Greek Pantheon, Apollo, the God of the Sun & Light, Prophecy & Truth, Music & Poetry, and Healing & Disease." Doflamingo said.

Luffy hummed before he asked a question.

"Something like that has to have a weakness to have so many abilities." Luffy said, Sabo and Ace nodding.

Doflamingo smiled at that, glad that his son was thinking forward.

"Yes, well. One of them is concerning another Devil Fruit, Hito Hito no Mi Model: Artemis. Whoever eats that fruit, you will not be able to fight them with intent to kill and they you. This is due to the fact that Artemis and Apollo are twins." Doflamingo said.

Luffy nodded at that before asking for the other weaknesses.

"Like other Devil Fruits, you cannot swim in water, at first. It takes a lot of training to be able to swim and stay awake in water as a Devil Fruit user. Next, you will have a distinct dislike for anyone who harbors powers of Darkness or Lies such as the Yami Yami no Mi and the Kage Kage no Mi." Doflamingo said.

Luffy furrowed his brow at that. He knew that would be a problem if he ever went with his Papa to Shichibukai meetings. One of the Shichibukai had the Kage Kage no Mi, Gekko Moriah. He hadn't heard of anyone holding the Yami Yami no Mi so he assumed he was safe for now.

"Similarly anyone who holds powers of Light or Truth such as the Pika Pika no Mi or the Mira Mira no Mi will have no choice but to like you because Apollo is known as the originator of truth and light as a God of such." Doflamingo said.

Well… Luffy _guessed_ he could see the weakness in such a power. Depending on how the liking manifested, then it could be potentially dangerous to Luffy. After all, nobody _truly_ liked a yandere, yes Luffy knew what that was, he read books. He guess he didn't mind having an Admiral like him, as long as the guy wasn't a jerk. Sabo however had a question.

"I had read about an invisibility fruit. Which category would that fall under? I mean all invisibility is, is the refraction of light. But at the same time, it would be classified as lying in a way." Sabo said.

Doflamingo smiled at that before answering.

"Well, then both effects would kick in. The Devil Fruit user would like Luffy but Luffy would have an inherent dislike of them." He said with a chuckle.

The boys could see why he was chuckling, because a scenario seeing that would be hilarious. Little did they know that in the future they would run into somebody with the fruit and Ace and Sabo _would not like it at all_. Doffy then continued.

"Besides that, it's not like your powers can't be countered anyways. Though, this fruit may be useful for our fight against the nobles here." Doflamingo mused.

"How's that?" Ace asked, curious.

"Simple, because Apollo is also the God of Truth, Luffy can force people to tell the truth." Doflamingo said.

Ace oh'ed before Luffy grabbed the fruit. He gave it a once over before he quickly took a bite of it, gagging at the nasty ash-like flavor. Doflamingo chuckled at his son, remembering when he ate his fruit. Once Luffy got the taste down he set the remainder of the fruit down.

"Aren't you supposed to eat the entire thing?" Sabo asked.

Seeing that Luffy wasn't going to be answering anytime soon, as the boy was trying to get rid of the taste with a glass of juice that Doflamingo made sure to bring, Doflamingo answered instead.

"Not at all, one bite is enough. After that, the fruit becomes useless." Doflamingo said.

Soon Luffy was finished with his glass of juice and was sighing in relief. Ace and Sabo looked upon him expectantly.

"So? Do you feel any different?" Sabo asked expectantly.

Luffy shrugged for a second before suddenly his clothes changed as well as his hair. Luffy was now wearing a white toga with a sun motif on the back and a wreath of leaves in his hair. His hair had gained blonde highlights and gotten longer, pooling at the upper part of his back. Strapped to his back was a silver bow and quiver filled with arrows and at his hip was a golden looking old lyre. Luffy looked a little disconcerted at the getup.

"That's more than likely your full transformation. Mythical Zoans don't get hybrid transformations in the sense that normal Zoans do. Your Hybrid Transformations would probably be access to individual items like the lyre or the bow. However, you _should_ keep access to the physical/mental abilities it gives you." Doflamingo informed Luffy.

Sabo scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"How do you know about this?" Sabo asked.

Doflamingo simply chuckled at that.

"Rosi informs me about his sparring sessions with Sengoku. The man doesn't use his full transformation often but he still has the massive strength that comes with it. Also, Sengoku was the one who found the fruit for you." Doflamingo said.

Luffy was interested in that fact. The Fleet Admiral had given him a Mythical Zoan, a son of a pirate? Though it probably had to do with the fact that Luffy was also Rosinante's nephew by relation. Doflamingo confirmed his suspicions and then some with his next sentence.

"He gave it to apologize for Kizaru getting the Pika Pika no Mi. Also, because you're both Rosi's nephew and possibly Garp's grandson. Though, the man did say that you better not cause trouble like Garp does." Doffy said.

"Speaking of Uncle Rosi, when is he returning?" Luffy asked.

The other two boys nodded eagerly, wanting to know as well. They had ended up getting along well with the man, despite his clumsy actions.

"Fuffuffu, don't worry. He'll be back by the end of the week. He just needed to check in with Sengoku." Doflamingo said with a smile.

Luffy just nodded and then headed off with a smile, wanting to try out his Devil Fruit. The week was taken up with Luffy doing as such. It turned out that his Papa was very right in the fact that he could use his powers like the Pika Pika no Mi. He had found this out when he sped up to the speed of light and slammed into a tree. At the end of the week he had gotten it decently down pact but he couldn't do it for too long yet. On top of that he discovered his fruit gave him unparalleled archery skills and that his bow could be used to induce disease or heal injuries and diseases. However, doing such drained him a lot depending on the lethality of the disease or injuries. Something like a cut and he wouldn't feel anything but a giant gash left him exhausted. From what the _Apollo Mythos_ said, the reason for the archery skills was because Apollo's sister Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, had taught Apollo about archery. However, the day before the Celestial Dragons' arrival when he was over at the secret hideout he discovered why Apollo was called a God of Prophecy.

Suddenly Luffy went stock still, sending ripples of concern over everyone. Luffy's eyes then went pure white and he began to speak in a raspy voice.

" _Tomorrow it will happen. Fires of hell will rain upon the misfortunate. Death will walk the realm with a tone dispassionate. However, death can be avoided if the Storm of the Dragon is assisted in its endeavor. That night, a traitor will also be revealed as a transgressor."_ Luffy spoke.

As soon as Luffy finished, his eyes returned to normal and he slumped in his chair, groaning. Everyone though was staring at him with wide eyes. Quickly, Sarie wrote down what Luffy had spoken.

"Agh, my head hurts." Luffy moaned.

"Do you realize what you've done Luffy?" Sarie asked, looking at what she wrote.

"No.. not really I mean sure I was speaking but that shouldn't have given me a headache." Luffy said.

Luffy groaned before lying his head down, trying to relieve the pain that was very much present in his head.

"You spoke a prophecy! And it's clearly about the Celestial Dragon's visit." She said.

"Oh… why the hell does it make me hurt?" He asked, Ace and Sabo pulling him onto their laps.

Sarie rose an eyebrow at the two boys' actions before shrugging.

"It's probably because humans aren't meant to speak of prophecies. At least, that's what most books say." She said.

Sarie _did_ have a really large library in the palace so it was understandable that she knew what she was talking about. Nevertheless she proceeded to drag them to the hotel where they discussed the prophecy with Doflamingo. Oddly enough, Trebol wasn't there. It was odd because the man usually stayed extremely close to Doffy. Anyhow, Doflamingo and everyone else went over the prophecy, trying to decipher it. Doflamingo had a pretty good idea on what the 'Storm of the Dragon' was. There had been rumors that the Revolutionary Army was in the area and the leader of said army was named Dragon. Beyond that Doflamingo was really concerned about the traitor part. He didn't know whether it referred to the noble kids or his group. If it referred to his group then that'd be a large problem. Thankfully though, his brother who had returned just before they had arrived with the prophecy. The man was helping him go through the plans and what they should do. Rosi suggested that they alert the Marines that something is going to happen tomorrow. They did as such and Sengoku said that he'd have the nearest Marines ready just in case something did happen. So, after that they just waited.

The day of the Celestial Dragon's arrival, which was supposed to happen at midnight for some odd reason, started off really bad for the trio. They were wandering around Edge Town when Sabo suddenly lost his hat and fake tooth by someone bumping into him and splashing water onto him, the water dissolving the sticky part of the fake tooth.

"Sabo?" A man asked before grabbing him.

The man seemed to be of noble descent and from the way that Sabo was acting, his father.

"Let go of me! I'm not your son anymore!" Sabo shouted.

The man just chuckled before moving to walk away. Luffy moved to stop him but the man held a gun to Sabo's head.

"Nope, you're not going to save him. You move another inch and I'll kill him. I don't care if he dies really, I do have another son." The man said snidely.

Luffy grumbled and the man laughed before heading off. Ace glared at Luffy who glared back.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Ace shouted.

"I can't exactly control my abilities at this point! There's a chance I could have messed up and Sabo gets shot. We can let Sarie know. She'll be able to save him." Luffy said.

Ace's eyes softened at that before relenting. The two boys quickly made their way to the secret hideout where they quickly told Sarie and the others what happened.

"God damnit! I'll get to it, looks like we found a use for those extra scarves." Sarie said, muttering the last part.

"What do you want us to do?" Ace asked, not wanting to sit still while Sabo's father had him.

Sarie hummed for a second before answering.

"I need you two to case out Gray Terminal. See if they're doing anything yet. It'll be a while for us to save Sabo." Sarie said.

Ace and Luffy nodded firmly before heading off. They quickly made their way to Gray Terminal where they began to look around. Shortly after that they ran into a black haired man, who they recognized as Bluejam, that was holding a familiar person that caused Luffy to gasp out.

"Sugar!" Luffy shouted.

Sure enough, in his arms was a tied up Sugar who was wiggling about. Luffy and Ace were wondering why she hadn't turned them into toys yet until Luffy saw her wrists. On her wrists were odd looking cuffs that he instantly recognized as seastone cuffs.

"How the hell did you get those? A shitty pirate like you shouldn't have access to seastone cuffs." Luffy shouted.

Sugar was the one who answered them.

"Lu! It was Trebol! He's the traitor! He kidnapped me last night, handcuffing me with these! He's conspiring with the nobles to kill you and all the Gray Terminal residents!" She shouted.

Bluejam slapped her, causing her to gasp out and Luffy to growl in anger. Seriously! What's with people getting kidnapped today.

"If you don't want the little girl here getting hurt then you'll help me with putting these barrels around Gray Terminal." The man said, waving a knife by Sugar's throat.

The two boys reluctantly agreed to help and began picking up the barrels that were behind the man. Elsewhere, hours later, Sarie, Hei, and Isa were at the alley behind Outlook's, Sabo's father's, manor. Yasa was busy informing Doflamingo of what happened and Mashii was getting the key to the bomb collar that they had found out Outlook had put on Sabo. In Sarie's hands were a bunch of scarves tied together and one end of the scarf rope tied to a grappling hook. They were immensely lucky that the room that Sabo was put in was located in the back. Minutes later, Mashii snuck into the alley and presented Sarie with a key before giving the girl a once over. Sarie was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans with a bandana tied in her hair to keep hold of her hair. On top of that she was wearing leather boots, why, well it was for a very specific reason. Grabbing the scarf rope by the end that held the grappling hook she began to twirl the hook. Once it had gained decent velocity she let it fly. It quickly passed the window that led to Sabo's prison and landed on the roof, hooking onto the railing that was present as a decoration. Tugging it to make sure that it held, she then began to slowly scale the wall of the manor. It didn't take her long to reach the window where she promptly knocked.

Sabo was shocked when he saw Sarie holding a rope and at his window. He walked over and opened it up.

"What are you doing here? If he sees you he'll kill me!" Sabo whispered.

Sarie shook her head and held out a key. Sabo quickly grasped it and put it at the lock of the bomb collar. With a twist of the key the collar clicked and fell off of him. She then held out a hand which he quickly grabbed. She then started falling down the rope, Sabo coming after, making sure to grab the rope. When he reached the bottom he saw the others minus Yasa. That was quickly rectified when Yasa came running in a panic.

"Guys! Gray Terminal's on fire and Ace and Luffy are trapped there!" Yasa yelled.

Instantly they shot off towards Gray Terminal, determined to save the others. Ace, Luffy, and Sugar were currently tied to a boat that was burning with the rest of Gray Terminal. It turned out that the barrels they were setting up was gasoline and gunpowder which was the source of the fire around them. Bluejam and his gang had left them here to die and burn up. Ace and Sugar looked a little despondent but Luffy wasn't giving up. The boy struggled a bit until his hands were facing the rope binding him. With a little focus he managed to bring forth tiny flame of the sun, one of the lower powers granted to him. He cheered out in success when he managed to burn and snap the rope.

"Yes! I did it!" Luffy said as he sprung free.

That action caused the despondent looks to vanish from the other two's faces. Luffy quickly did the same to their bindings and they began to run off. They knew they needed to help the people in the fire but their first priority was establishing an exit route. However, that was stopped by Bluejam who seemed to have lost his sanity.

"You ain't getting out of here alive! If I die then you do too!" The man shouted.

The man charged at the three with a sword but it was stopped by a rather tall person in an instant.

"I don't suppose you'll submit, huh? It'd be best for both of us if you did." The man said.

Elsewhere Doflamingo and everyone else were running through Gray Terminal, assisting everyone. At one point Doflamingo went off alone to go find Ace, Luffy, and Sugar. He managed to run into a tall purple afro haired okama and a man wearing a black cloak.

"Mfufufufu, if it isn't Donquixote Doflamingo." The okama said.

The man raised a brow at Doffy before stepping forward.

"What is a Shichibukai doing here?" He asked

"I could ask the same of you… Dragon the Revolutionary." Doflamingo said.

That caused the man to chuckle and pull down his hood, revealing his black hair and tattooed face.

"If you must know, I'm here saving people from the nobles." Dragon said.

"Well, I'm doing the same, but I'm also looking for one of my crew members, my son, Luffy, and his friend Ace." Doflamingo said.

Dragon's eyes widened at that before he took a step forward.

"Luffy? What's your son's full name?" He asked, sounding desperate.

"Oh? Donquixote D. Luffy, though originally it was Monkey D. Luffy before I adopted him." Doffy said, curious about the man's reaction to his son's name.

Instantly Dragon dropped to the ground with a smile.

"So my son's alive." Dragon murmured, causing Doflamingo to raise a brow.

"Ah, so then you're Garp's son. Don't worry, your son is perfectly well, or will be when I find him." Doflamingo said.

Suddenly a laugh rippled throughout the area.

"Beheheheh not if I have anything to do with it." A very familiar voice rang out.

Sure enough it was Trebol, which prompted a glare from Doflamingo.

"So it was you who betrayed us." Doflamingo said with a growl.

Trebol just sighed, shaking his head.

"You couldn't have ditched that brat a long time ago, could you Doffy? It was going perfectly well, raising you to be a cruel man. But no, that brat had to go and ruin it." Trebol said with a sneer.

Doflamingo charged at Trebol who simply lost some of the 'fat' on him to dodge the attack. He laughed at Doflamingo.

"I taught you everything you know Doffy. You can't beat me." Trebol said before he had to dodge a giant burst of energy that came from the okama.

"That's very rude you know." The okama said.

Dragon charged as well but the man seemed to be able to dodge. That is until a giant cannonball flew and hit him in the face, sending him flying.

"Nobody hurts my son except me!" A gruff voice said.

Instantly the three turned to see Vice Admiral Garp and a very familiar person to Doflamingo.

"If it isn't Vice Admiral Tsuru. Isn't this ironic." Doflamingo said.

The woman chuckled at Doflamingo.

"Very much so Donquixote. Now, what do you say we take out the trash?" She asked.

Doflamingo nodded before all five proceeded to charge at Trebol. With Luffy, Ace, and Sugar they were staring at a man wearing a yellow pinstripe suit and an admiral's coat around his shoulders. Luffy recognized him from the small bit of research he did on the man. This was Admiral Kizaru, the man who took the Pika Pika no Mi. However, Bluejam seemed to not recognize the man as he swung again. Kizaru just yawned and blocked it again at lightspeed.

"These weaklings are just so boring." Kizaru said before he vanished in a flash of light.

Seconds later he reappeared and all of Bluejam's men and Bluejam himself were down on the ground unconscious. He then dug through Bluejam's coat pocket and pulled out a key, aha'ing when he found it. He then walked over to Sugar and unlocked her cuffs. The little girl walked over and then kicked Bluejam repeatedly in the face. Kizaru just rose a brow and chuckled. He then turned to Ace and Luffy before bowing.

"I hope we'll get along nicely." He said.

Kizaru then proceeded to lead the trio through the burning Gray Terminal, occasionally helping out a resident. Soon enough they reached the city gates where Doflamingo, Dragon, Ivankov (as they would learn later), Garp, Tsuru, and an unconscious Trebol were. Sugar just went up to Trebol and again repeatedly kicked. Garp and Dragon looked at Luffy, noticing the almost identical feather mantle on Luffy's shoulders and the sunglasses as well. Dragon then proceeded to pick up Luffy and hug the boy.

"It's finally nice to meet you Luffy. I'm your father, although you don't have to call me that." Dragon said.

Luffy knew exactly what he was saying when he said it next, but there was a purpose to it and Ace could see it in the boy's eyes.

"I can still call you Daddy but you and Papa have to get married though!" Luffy said innocently.

You could hear a pin drop after that despite the sound of the flames roaring behind them. Suddenly laughter broke out.

"Bwuahahahah!" Garp started roaring with laughter at his blushing son and the blushing Shichibukai, holding his gut, tears pricking at his eyes.

Everyone else was laughing as well but that was interrupted by the noble kids and Sabo arriving. Sabo promptly tackled Ace and Luffy to the ground.

"I was so worried!" Sabo shouted hugging the two close to him.

Ace and Luffy just smiled at Sabo before hugging him as well. While Doflamingo wanted this happy moment to continue, they needed to question Sarie's father. So, he gestured for everyone to get up and follow him. He promptly sliced apart the gate that was blocking their way and continued his way to High Town. There he made his way to the castle where he kicked the door in and approached the king. Doflamingo then gestured at Luffy.

"My son here is going to make you tell us the truth." Doflamingo said, causing the ones who were unaware of Luffy's new abilities to raise a brow.

The man shook his head and glared at his daughter.

"I have nothing to say to you, let alone to my traitor of a daughter." The man said.

Luffy then stepped forward and decided to go for dramatics as he went into his full transformation. The people unaware of Luffy's fruit were a bit shocked at that.

"I demand that you tell us the truth, were you the one who ordered the burning of Gray Terminal and the destruction of so many lives?" Luffy asked.

Luffy had learned that his truthspeak, as he called it, required him to ask or demand the person to tell the truth for it to work. Thus, the man seemed to be mentally struggling as he tried not to speak. Sadly, he failed as he blurted out the truth.

"Of course I did it! After all, the Celestial Dragons would not want to see such filth!" The man said before gasping and covering his mouth.

Kizaru smirked at the man before appearing behind him in a second, the kings hands suddenly tied.

"I, Admiral Kizaru, hereby strip you of your title as King of Goa Kingdom and pass it on to your daughter Sarie Nantokanette." Kizaru said.

It was safe to say that everyone was happy with that. While they knew it would be a difficult path, it was a start. Doflamingo of course promised to stay till Luffy was nine so that he could teach Sarie a bit more before he left to Dressrosa to reclaim the throne.

 **WOOO! Chapter is done! Luffy got his Mythical Zoan, got to meet his family, and got to meet Kizaru! Kizaru's going to be nice in this story, at least to Luffy. Concerning Luffy's Devil Fruit, it is not all powerful. His fruit has the functionalities of the Pika Pika no Mi without the immunity that all Logias get. In order to fully use all powers he has to be in the 'Avatar Form' so to speak. Powers that he has outside of the form are Truthspeak, Prophecy, minor Light manipulation (like being able to make himself invisible for a few seconds), and Medicinal Knowledge. His Medicinal Knowledge isn't omniscient but rather he has an instinctive knowledge of what a plant can do and how to better augment it to a point. If a formula has, let's say more than four plants then he's on his own. Anyways, because this is going to come up later, concerning Mythical Zoan Awakening. It is** _ **very**_ **different to a regular Zoan Awakening. Mythical Zoans when awakened gain access to the powers that their full form get outside of that form. When they go into their form it's much stronger but depending on what their Mythical Animal/Being is, they'll be subject to the being's instincts. In the case of Marco, when Awakened, in his full form he'll have something at the back of his head whispering bird instincts and an urge to help people. Concerning Luffy, his will I guess more or less make him more flirty, slightly arrogant, but also have a need to help people. (All the Greek Gods were rather flirty, if he had Aphrodite's fruit then he'd be extremely flirty and have a tendency to grope people but that's neither here nor there.) Anyhow next chapter we skip ahead two years and begin with Dressrosa!**


	7. 2 Years Past! Enter: Dressrosa!

**Welcome to Chapter Seven! This chapter as I've said before covers the two year time skip and the reclamation of Dressrosa! I still have one more chapter free before I need to write but I do have to write something for TSABL. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own OP**

 **Donquixote Prince**

The two years that the Donquixote Family spent in Goa Kingdom to teach Sarie were completely necessary. The reason being that a person under eighteen can only become Queen or King if they have an advisor, Doflamingo filled this role. If there was one thing that Doflamingo was very thankful for from his father were lessons on how to rule. During those two years, Doflamingo oversaw Sarie's implementation of her ideas with the assistance of the noble kids. Because their parents had been implicated in the burning of Gray Terminal, they got to take over their parents' spots. Unlike the position of King or Queen, taking their spot in the council had no age limit beyond anyone under the age of eight. Luffy always found that rule odd.

The first thing that Sarie implemented was the expansion of Goa Kingdom into Gray Terminal and the development of a waste processing plant as well as a water filtration system. The expansion would allow for the residents of Edge Town and Gray Terminal to have better housing as well as improved living conditions. One though may wonder as to how this was implanted with concerns to money. Well, Doflamingo had been having a lot of success finding and selling Devil Fruits recently, so he had a surplus of Belly, _a lot of surplus._ Doffy joked that he had enough to purchase his Kingdom back, as they had reached ten billion belly in funds. He graciously parted with two billion of it to fund Sarie's plans to improve Goa Kingdom. They were pretty damn determined to make Goa Kingdom paradise on earth. Sure, the other nobles were complaining but they didn't have much of a say due to Sarie's noble friends covering the four out of seven council member votes required to pass legislation. Yes, there were only seven noble families on the council despite the large amount of noble families in High Town. This was because the seven noble families were the ones that were friends of the King who took the Celestial Dragon's place.

Of course, Sarie and her gang were looking to change that voting system anyways. After they fixed everything they planned to introduce a parliament consisting of the nobles and the commoners. Now, one may ask how much Sarie had planned ahead, well she planned way ahead, having plans for plans and back up plans for back up plans. She was pretty damn happy that all her plans were coming to fruition. Especially the school that had been her first ever idea to improve Goa Kingdom, a school that allowed people of all paths in life to learn and improve their lives. In honor of the people that helped her, she named it the Donquixote School for Equality.

On Ace, Sabo, and Luffy's part they were still helping out, each in different ways. Luffy, ever since getting his Devil Fruit, had been helping Law out at the local hospital to help heal everyone up. His Devil Fruit's healing abilities came in handy for the worse off people that Law couldn't exactly heal yet, i.e. people who had cancerous tumors that had metastasized to organs, bones, etc. Sure, the Ope Ope no Mi can cut and sever the tumors but they can't heal the underlying problem which was the cells' inability to stay benign. That kind of healing required medicine, which was one of Luffy's specialties as an Apollo Avatar, as Ace had begun calling him. Of course, Luffy had yet to find a substitute for the shavings of the silver arrows he could create for the medicine. Now, why would medicine require shavings from arrows? Well, the arrows that he created could induce healing, disease, light, or fire. The shavings had a special healing property that magnificently enhanced any medicine it was mixed into. Because it required the shavings, Luffy couldn't exactly produce it in large qualities because it took a lot out of him to create the arrows.

Sabo helped out by taking up a job at the new school. Sure, Sabo was only twelve but he had been learning since he was three and was smart enough to teach up to ninth grade. The students there loved Sabo because he always managed to keep the information interesting and have hands on activities for those who learned by doing. The subjects that he covered were Mathematics, Language, Sciences, and Combat for the vocational course. Of course, the Combat course was also taught by Lao Gi who was arguably the best martial artist in the world. The old man had asked Sabo to help with his class because after he had first met the boy he had started to teach him. Of course, Sabo had been developing his own fighting style, which Lao Gi encouraged. The Combat students were also thrilled when their own Queen had sparred with Sabo and managed to beat him. Of course, it probably had to do with the fact that Sabo's fighting style was straightforward whereas Sarie's was based on deception and confusion.

Ace had been confused at first really when he had been given his job. He was given the job of helping Sarie with her work, primarily to go over her ideas and documents. It wasn't until a conversation with Sarie that he learned why. Ace was extremely blunt, which was why she had chosen that job for him. It allowed her to understand which ideas would work and which wouldn't because Ace wouldn't sugar coat it for her and would outright tell her an idea was stupid. Also, she partially used him as an intimidation tactic because his bluntness unnerved the other nobles. That, Ace had gotten a huge kick out of.

The Donquixote Family had taken a while to get over the fact that Trebol had betrayed them. The first thing they had to cover was who was going to take over Trebol's division. At first it was suggested to be Jora, but the woman denied it saying that it'd take up way too much of her time. Sugar couldn't take over because of how young she was. So, the one who ended up taking over was Monet, which shocked the woman because she hadn't been in the family for long. So, the Trebol Army was renamed to the Monet Army and Monet became the holder of the title of Club. _Originally_ the title was Trebol because they had a Spanish theme going on, but nobody wanted to be associated with the traitor's name so they went with Club. The reason for the Spanish theme had been because the elite's names had matched up with Spade, Diamond, and Club so they named the heart seat Corazon. But nevertheless, Monet was happy to take over.

Besides dealing with Trebol's replacement, the family also helped out all over. With the building of the new houses, Jora helped paint the houses as well as teach a few Art classes at the school. Monet helped with the building of the houses with her Carpentry skills and like Jora, taught a few Carpentry classes at the school. Sugar ended up being paid for her sewing skills so she could outfit the poor with clothing and blankets. Pica was asked to help with the structuring of the land. This was because the entirety of Gray Terminal had bits of stone in it which allowed him to manipulate the ground so it wasn't uneven. Diamante was helping Sarie with the financial aspects of her plans as she had yet to find a Financial Minister. The other officers were helping out as they could, but a lot of them also had missions from Doflamingo.

Besides Sarie getting everything together and setting up her plans, other things happened as well. For example, Garp and Tsuru stayed for the first year to help reduce the assassination attempts on Sarie. Of course, Garp had also stayed to get to know his grandson. Despite Luffy being the adopted son of a pirate, Garp was pretty proud of him. Dragon would had stayed had it not been for the fact that technically speaking he was a wanted man. Though, he promised to visit them later when they managed to get to Dressrosa. Kizaru had left as soon as he arrived, having to deliver the prisoners to the Marines. Although, the man had given Luffy a vial of light and told him to shatter it if he ever needed help. The vial would release the light in a beam that went back to Kizaru himself, allowing instantaneous transportation to wherever Luffy was.

Of course in those two years, Luffy also learned a lot about his abilities. He hadn't had any more prophecies but he had found out why. Apparently his ability for prophecy only pertained to major events. His skills with his light abilities had improved, now able to go to lightspeed without acquiring tunnel vision. While manipulating the flames he could control, he had discovered another ability which involved summoning a Chariot. Luffy assumed that this was the legendary Chariot that pulled the sun across the sky. However, apparently he could only use it while the sun was still up, which made sense considering the lore behind the chariot itself. Of course, over the two years, Luffy had built up more stamina with his abilities, not enough to start sparring with his Papa but enough to spar against Baby 5 and Buffalo and win about seventy five percent of the time.

Soon enough though, it came time for them to leave for Dressrosa, to reclaim the throne. Sarie and the others were sad to see them go but Sarie knew she'd see them at the Reverie in two years. Ace's goodbyes to his foster mother Dandan were interesting enough. The woman tried to hide the affection she had for Ace but it failed horribly. The trio also made sure to say their goodbyes to the people of Fuusha Village before they departed. When they got on the ship, Doffy and Cora-san approached them.

"I'm sure Luffy knows this but we're going to be going into the New World. So, when we hit the New World I need you guys to stay off the deck whenever we say." Doflamingo said.

Sabo was really curious about that so he asked a question.

"Why's that?" Sabo asked.

"Cause, the New World's a dangerous place kid. Everyone there knows either Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, or both. On top of that it's the home of the Yonko." Corazon pointed out.

Sabo ah'ed before nodding. Doflamingo then sighed and gave them a smile.

"I'm just glad that Dressrosa is situated a few islands before Big Mom's territory." He said.

The trio perked up at that curious as to the reasoning. Luffy knew a little from his lessons on the Pirate Superpowers but his lessons had yet to cover Big Mom in her entirety. Seeing their curiosity, Rosinante explained.

"Big Mom is very hard to negotiate with if you enter her territory. She either asks for a bit of your lifespan or amazing sweets. Neither of which we have or will be willing to part with." Rosinante said.

However, Doffy got a look on his face that basically said he had an idea.

"Well… we could pick up a few crates of Fishman Island Candy. Rumor has it that she absolutely loves the stuff, just in case we run into her or want to broker a trade deal with her." Doflamingo said.

But it turned out Sabo had an idea as well because he spoke up quickly after that.

"Uh, si- Doffy, don't you know that Dressrosa has its own famous sweet?" Sabo pointed out, stopping himself from saying sir and causing Doflamingo to sigh at him for the hundredth time.

Doflamingo blinked at that answer before gesturing for Sabo to move onward with the discussion.

"Well, Dressrosa is famous for its Tecula Mecula which is basically an almond and egg tart." Sabo explained.

"And how did you find this out? I'm surprised I didn't know." Doflamingo said.

Sabo blushed at that before he paused a few seconds to calm himself to answer so he wouldn't stutter.

"Ah, uh, it's a recent development so I doubt that Big Mom has had an opportunity to try it. I learned about it from one of the snooty noble newspapers my father had lying around." Sabo said.

Well, that would explain why Doffy knew nothing about it. He tended to avoid Noble-run newspapers like the plague. But nevertheless that was a better idea than the Fishman Candy because he was pretty sure that Big Mom already had a deal with Whitebeard for the candy as Fishman Island was under the protection of the Whitebeard Pirates. Nevertheless, he'll see what he can do when they do get to Dressrosa.

"Anyways, like I said, make sure you stay below deck if we tell you to." Doflamingo said, nodding at them.

So, they took off for the Grand Line. Of course, Luffy refused to watch as they went over Reverse Mountain, somehow roping Ace and Sabo into it. His reasoning was that he wanted to see it only when he was on his own journey. It was for that exact same reason that he stayed inside when they went down to Fishman Island. To be honest, Doffy guessed he could understand the sentiment. His son was passing through the Grand Line easily because he was under the banner of a Shichibukai so it kind of took the fun out of it. About a month or two later, they arrived at Dressrosa. It was a quaint looking rural island that had a large bridge that led to a forest covered island. They entered the kingdom via the south harbor which seemed to be the only entrance to the kingdom. The citizens seemed a bit wary of them until they saw Corazon who was wearing his Justice cape over his shoulders that he had modified to have the edge with the feather cloak he had worn prior to showing his Marine affiliation. That allowed them to realize that Doflamingo was more than likely a Shichibukai. Thankfully it was pretty obvious as to where the palace because there was a large plateau in the middle with a castle on it.

Thankfully it didn't take them long to reach the King's Plateau, as they had been told it was called. Though, on the way they took in the sites. Dressrosa seemed to be a mix of wood-type buildings and stone type buildings. One of the buildings that seemed to interest the trio a lot was the Corrida Colosseum which seemed to be where people could fight for prizes and fame. Doflamingo had to drag them away from it saying they were on a schedule and they could check it out later. When they did reach the gates of the Palace they were stopped by two Royal Guards.

"Halt, what's your business here?" One of the guards asked.

"The Donquixote Family is here to offer a proposal to the King. Just mention the name and it should get his attention." Doflamingo said.

Said guard sent his partner inside the castle to confirm this. Minutes later, the guard returned.

"King Riku said he'll see you, follow me." The guard said, gesturing them to follow her.

After being led through the winding hallways for a few minutes they came out into the throne room. There, they saw a well-built old man with graying spiky hair sitting on the throne and on a smaller throne, an olive-skinned black haired girl. The old man, who Luffy assumed to be the King, gestured for them to come forward.

"If it isn't Doflamingo Donquixote. My daughter saw your ship coming but I really didn't think it'd be you. What are you here for?" The man asked.

Doflamingo perked up on the information in that sentence but filed it away for later.

"I am here to request for my family's kingdom back, the kingdom of Dressrosa." Doflamingo said politely.

The king raised a brow at that, as did his daughter.

"Oh? Not to sound offending but, what makes you think that I'd give up the throne?" The man asked.

Doflamingo chuckled at that before responding.

"Well, I did my research. I found out that technically speaking you have no heir. Sure, you have two daughters, and yes I know the other is alive, but neither of them wish to take up the throne. I also know that you don't exactly like the throne either, preferring to spend time with your daughter and granddaughter." Doflamingo said.

That caused both of the royalty to widen their eyes at the surprise information that they didn't expect Doflamingo to have. However, as quickly as it happened it went away just as quickly. The King hummed before he spoke again.

"What guarantee do I have that you'd rule this Kingdom as a kind and just King? I have it on good intel that the Donquixote family were unjust rulers when they held the kingdom." The king asked.

Before Doflamingo could speak Luffy spotted something in the corner of his eyes and snatched it. When he opened his hands he saw a small blonde haired girl wearing a white dress. When he saw her he cooed.

"Aren't you adorable." Luffy mumbled, causing the little girl to blush.

"A-a-ah, thank you?" She mumbled.

The daughter seemed to be shocked that Luffy had the little girl in his hands. In fact, she immediately got up and walked up giving a stern look to the girl.

"Princess Mansherry, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Mansherry turned to the princess in Luffy's hands and bowed before apologizing.

"I'm sorry Viola, Papa had heard that the Donquixote Family had returned to Dressrosa so I wanted to see for myself." She said.

Doflamingo raised a brow before asking the question on his mind.

"Who's this?" He asked kindly.

Viola suddenly noticed everyone was staring and blushed before bowing.

"Ah, uh. This is a secret of the Riku Family, she's Princess Mansherry of the Dwarves." Viola said.

"Why would she be worried about my family name?" He asked.

This time it was Mansherry who spoke up, curtseying before she spoke.

"Ah well, back when the Donquixote Family had control over Dressrosa, they had enslaved our people. Dressrosa had become rich and wealthy at our expense." Mansherry said.

Doflamingo nodded and then turned to the king.

"I am not exactly sure as to how to prove my honesty. Sure, my son can force me to tell the truth through his Devil Fruit but I'm not sure if you'd accept that." Doflamingo said.

Mansherry and Viola seemed to perk up at that information, Mansherry going as far as to ask a question.

"Devil Fruit? What does yours do?" She asked curiously, looking up at Luffy.

"Shiffuffuffu, I ate the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Apollo. I'm an Apollo Avatar, at least according to Ace and Sabo." Luffy said, laughing.

Viola tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

"Apollo Avatar?" She asked.

"Mhm! I can use the powers of the God Apollo, God of the Sun, Light, Healing, Truth, and Prophecy. But I have to shift forms to do anything major." Luffy said.

Mansherry's eyes seemed to twinkle in admiration as soon as Luffy said the word Healing.

"Healing? That's a lot like my Devil Fruit! I ate the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, the Heal Heal Fruit." She said eagerly, happy to talk about healing with someone.

Viola coughed to get their attention so they wouldn't get off topic, causing Luffy and Mansherry to blush and the others to giggle. However, before they continued Luffy whispered something to Mansherry.

"If you want I can get my brother Law to teach you about being a doctor." He whispered to her.

That caused her face to light up in joy as she eagerly nodded at that. Viola merely smiled and giggled before she spoke.

"Anyways, I have a solution for that. We can use my Devil Fruit to tell if you're speaking the truth." She said.

"Oh? And what's yours? Is it something cool like making everyone always tell the truth!?" Ace asked eagerly, blushing when the woman giggled at him.

She shook her head, the smile having yet to leave her mouth.

"Not at all. I ate the Giro Giro no Mi, the Glare Glare Fruit. With its powers I can see through anything, literally and figuratively. I can see a person's memories and judge them through that as well as tell if they're lying." She said.

Even though it wasn't forcing someone to tell the truth, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy found it pretty cool still. They even went as far as telling her which prompted another giggle. Doflamingo just shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward.

"I don't mind, just don't judge me for what happens early in my life." The man said.

Viola nodded and held her hands out before forming circles with her index fingers and thumbs and then looked through them. Instantly, Doflamingo's life began playing before her eyes, showing her the man's memories.

"Hm, at an early age your father, a then Celestial Dragon, renounced the title of Celestial Dragon. You and your family moved to a mansion that was promptly destroyed by the citizens thus forcing you to live in poor conditions." She started.

Doflamingo smiled wryly at that comment.

"Average citizens really do despise Celestial Dragons, even if they have renounced their titles." He said darkly, smiling when Luffy gave him a hug.

Viola guessed she could understand the sentiment of the citizens but at the same time not at all. Especially when she continued.

"Your mother fell ill and you couldn't get any help for her because of the citizens. That seemed to lead you down a dark path because you killed your own father before attempting to bring his head to the Celestial Dragons as a peace offering to reobtain your title." She said, wincing at the memory.

Of course a lot of the people flinched at those words but they didn't let it color their opinion of Doffy. Especially since the man did ask for them to not judge him for his past.

"The Celestial Dragons denied you your request and tried to have you killed because you knew something about them. I can't exactly see what you know because, surprisingly you're hiding it, why?" She asked.

Ah, that was probably the blackmail that his Papa had on the Celestial Dragons. He had given Luffy an inkling of what it was but not the entire thing, saying it was best for him not to know at the moment.

"That's hidden because it's best if you not know about it. If you knew, it'd change your opinion about a lot of things which isn't a good thing, at least for now." Doflamingo said.

Viola shrugged before she continued, if the man said it was dangerous then she wouldn't push as she could tell he was telling the truth.

"After that you started your rein as the captain of the Donquixote Pirates. Years later in Spider Miles you came upon a small baby shipwrecked on the beach and you took him in. The baby, Luffy, ended up changing you a lot. You went from a cruel and ruthless man to a loving father who doted on his son like the boy was your world." She said, smiling at that bit.

Doflamingo smiled as well, pulling Luffy into another hug.

"Of course he is, he was my light in the dark." Doflamingo said, ruffling Luffy's hair.

Viola then continued onward.

"You raised Luffy the best you could, in turn changing how you ran things with your Pirate crew. You went from selling slaves and dealing lethal drugs to selling Devil Fruits, Medicine, and other legal things, occasionally rescuing a town and putting it under your protection." Viola said.

They could tell they reached when Law joined because, for a second, she turned her eyes on him.

"When Luffy was three a boy came in, intending on dying. He was victim of Amber Lead Poisoning, a disease that isn't contagious but rather obtained by living in the area that Amber Lead is mined, Flevance. However, it seems that Luffy once more had an effect on somebody because this boy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, ended up instantly adopting him as a younger brother." She said.

This time it was Law who pulled Luffy into a hug, causing the boy to blush as Law ruffled his hair. The Donquixote Pirates did realize that Luffy had a huge effect on all of them, changing their lives for the better. However, soon after that, Viola continued.

"You spent three years training Law while trying to find a cure for the boy, in the form of the Ope Ope no Mi. At one point, your brother took Luffy and Law on a trip to find a cure for Law. However soon after that you got information on the fruit, you sent them after it. It was there that Law obtained the fruit and cured himself of the disease, as well as it being revealed that your brother was a Marine a year later." She said.

Viola took a deep breath before she continued, noticing that she was getting closer to recent times thus meaning that she was getting close to being done.

"When Rosinante revealed himself as a Marine he presented the Marines' offer to instate you as a Shichibukai, which you accepted. You then, at the behest of your son, went on vacation to Goa Kingdom. There, your son befriended Ace and Sabo, although you think they want more." She said.

Everyone chuckled at Luffy's confused expression and Ace and Sabo's beet red faces. Viola just smiled at the two because from Doflamingo's observations of the boys and her own she agreed with him. Ace and Sabo did want more from little Luffy but it seemed the two agreed to wait.

"Anyways, as the first year passed by you learned of a plot by the King of the kingdom to burn down Gray Terminal, a poverty stricken waste dump for the rich and home for the poor. You learned of this through a friend of your son's, Sarie Nantokanette who was the princess of the kingdom. When the plot came to fruition you helped save the people and seemed to have gained a… _romantic?_ interest in someone." She said.

That caused Doffy to have a light dusting of red on his cheeks and Rosinante to laugh at the man. This was because he was pretty sure as to _who_ his brother had a liking for. And he was pretty sure if Luffy ever found out, the boy would be extremely gleeful.

"Afterwards, with the help of the Marines, you instated Sarie as the new queen. The last two years consist of you and your crew helping Sarie build a better kingdom and to teach her, thus brings you here." She said, pulling her hands away.

The King was pretty interested in all of that information. His opinion of the man in front of him had increased greatly but he couldn't just outright agree without consulting the other two in the room.

"Princess Mansherry, Viola, what do you think?" King Riku asked.

Mansherry perked up from Luffy's hand before speaking.

"I like him! He's a lot better than the stories portray of the old Donquixote Family. I approve." She said.

"I agree, his memories are genuine and from what I can tell his desire to be the best king he can be for Dressrosa is genuine as well. I approve as well." Viola said.

The King nodded before standing up to address Doflamingo.

"Very well, it is then with my authority as King of Dressrosa that I hereby pass the title over to its previous family and current Head, Doflamingo Donquixote." He said.

Doflamingo bowed kindly to the man, not saying anything as he realized the man had one more thing to say.

"I request that you wait a week so I can get everything together to address the people." He asked.

Doffy nodded and agreed, the King then said they were welcome to take residence in the Palace right away as it had way too many rooms to begin with. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy slept in the same bed, despite Doffy's attempts to convince them otherwise. Though he should have known by now not to attempt to separate the three.

A week later, the Donquixote Pirates were standing to the side of the King and his daughter in front of the population of Dressrosa. Though, it was obviously not the entire population as there were too many people in the Kingdom for that, instead they substituted by having video Den Den Mushi placed all throughout the Kingdom. With a nod, King Riku stepped forward to address his people.

"As you know, hundreds of years ago, my family was given control of this Kingdom when the World Government was formed. However, today I stand with you to give back the Kingdom to its former owners, the Donquixote Family." The King said.

Quickly after that there were murmurs about that. A lot of the people recognized Doflamingo as a Shichibukai which meant he had the Marines' authority. Though they also seemed to be hesitant to accept this. The King obviously saw this as he sought to soothe them on that.

"Don't be worried my citizens. Through a well-respected source I have ascertained that Donquixote Doflamingo is very eager to be the best King for you guys. In fact, I have found that he is one of the reasons that Goa Kingdom is called the Kingdom of Equality now." He said.

That had been interesting to find out. Doffy and everyone else hadn't known that as it appeared that tourists had started calling Goa Kingdom that. They were so awed by the fact that there was no class gap really that they had given the Kingdom that title. The citizens of Dressrosa seemed to know about it because they seemed to be talking eagerly. That prompted King Riku to continue.

"So, it is without further ado that I present your new King, King Donquixote Doflamingo and your Crown Prince, Prince Donquixote D. Luffy. Sadly, because Donquixote's brother is a Marine he cannot hold the title of Prince but he is such honorarily." He said.

He then stepped back and gestured to Luffy and Doflamingo. The two stepped forward and smiled before Doflamingo spoke.

"It is an honor to be your King. I will make sure to make Dressrosa the best place that a person can live, it is the least I can do for my citizens. With money that I have acquired over my life as a pirate I plan to renovate Dressrosa and improve it for everyone equally." He said before bowing.

Instantly after that the crowd started cheering, readily accepting Doflamingo as King, especially since the previous King approved.

"Long live King Donquixote!" They shouted.

 **Alright! Next chapter starts the serious spoilers for Totto Land Arc as it'll cover Luffy, Ace, and Sabo getting introduced to the Dwarves** _ **and**_ **the meeting between Doflamingo and Big Mom. However, the characters are going to be rather OOC, well slightly, especially Pudding. As usual I accept suggestions!**


	8. Meeting Dwarves and Giant-Like People!

**Welcome to Chapter 8! Alright, there's a slight chance that there won't be a chapter for TSABL this week cause I rented Mass Effect Andromeda and I'm loving it. I need to write some more chapters for these stories soon, and I'm tempted to put them on hiatus until May as that'll allow me to work on Camp Nanowrimo for the SPN/HP story and get more chapters for them, I unno. Anyways, this chapter covers meeting the Dwarves and the meeting with Big Mom and Pudding. So, this means spoilers start here. They're OC when regarded to their canon counterparts but I gave semi-explanations for it so hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own OP**

 **Donquixote Prince**

Getting used to being royalty took a bit of time for Luffy. First of all, he had servants now. Of course, that was quickly gotten used to after a week or so, having gotten to know all of them. Ace though took a bit longer, seemingly unnerved by people waiting on him hand and foot. Sabo took the least bit of time as he was already used to it from his time as a noble child. The second thing he had to get used to was less time with his Papa, as the man had a lot of paperwork to do. But thankfully he set aside time for Luffy to spend time with him. Third, and not really last but we'll stop there, is the citizens. While it was not necessarily something he had to _get used to_ it was still a bit odd for Luffy. All the citizens seemed pretty happy to see him and some of the kids would walk up to him and ask questions. Nothing too invasive, as the parents would stop them before they did so, but still they asked questions. It was odd because back in Spider Miles, Luffy was used to the people ignoring him because he was Doflamingo's son. Ace seemed to revel in the attention that he gained by association with Luffy. Luffy and Sabo figured it was because people were acknowledging him positively rather than the negativity he was expecting.

Nevertheless, at the end of the first week they were invited to dinner at Scarlett's place, the eldest daughter of the old king and the one who had falsified her death. It was there that they met Scarlett, her husband Kyros, and her daughter Rebecca. Luffy thought Kyros was rather silly with his attitude that he wasn't pure enough to be meeting with someone like Luffy who made a nice man out of Doflamingo. His wife seemed to share the sentiment as she giggled when Luffy called the man weird to his face. Rebecca was nice too and seemed to want to follow in her father's footsteps as a warrior. Dold, as he was going by now, was there as well, planning on having a house built right by Scarlett's house. Viola wasn't there though, saying that she was planning on getting a house in town, wanting to take up dancing and maybe a job of keeping an eye on the border. About a month after the dinner, Princess Mansherry visited with a friend named Leo.

"Luffy, Ace, Sabo!" A familiar female voice echoed from their window.

The trio, who were all sitting on their bed each with a different book, turned towards the window. There was Princess Mansherry and a male dwarf wearing a green spikey hat that had goggles, a green suspender-like jumper that held a needle in one of the belt loops, and had a large bushy tail. That caught Luffy's attention instantly as he pointed at that.

"You have a tail!" Luffy shouted.

That caused the dwarf to blush and Mansherry to giggle. Mansherry then moved her hair to show a bushy blonde tail.

"All dwarves have tails, you just haven't seen mine because my hair hides it." She said, giggling again.

The male dwarf coughed before trying to lose the blush in his cheeks that remained.

"I'm Leo, nice to meet you. Princess Mansherry told me a lot about you." He said, bowing.

Luffy rolled his eyes at that before coughing to get the dwarf to leave his bowing stance that he hadn't left yet.

"Please don't bow, it's really awkward and slightly irritating." Luffy said, Ace and Sabo nodding as well.

That caused Leo to blush and glare at Mansherry.

"Why didn't you tell me he didn't like bowing." He yelled (read: whined) out.

Mansherry just simply giggled before she spoke.

"I _did_ say he's not like most royalty." She said with a raised brow.

"Hmph! Mansherry is so mean!" He said, harrumphing.

That promptly caused Mansherry's eye to twitch violently before she punched him in the head.

"I'm only mean to you because you're a jerk!" She said.

She then turned so that only the three boys could see her face. She then sighed and dragged her hand down her face. She then mouthed ' _See what I have to deal with?'_. That caused the three boys to chuckle. After that she readjusted herself before she spoke.

" _Anyways_ , my father has invited you guys to come visit our tribe. He wants to meet the boy who, for a lack of better words, tamed a Donquixote." She said.

The boys got excited looks on their faces as they promptly agreed to the offer. It'd be really cool to see the Tontatta Kingdom. Luffy though had a question.

"Ahh, how did you get up here? This is the third floor and you came through the window." Luffy said.

That seemed to cause Leo to puff up in pride before he pulled out his needle.

"That's because of my Nui Nui no Chikara or Stitch Stitch Power! With it I can sew anything and everything!" He said eagerly.

"Nui Nui no Chikara? Don't you mean Nui Nui no Mi?" Ace asked, confused.

That prompted a confused look on Leo's face and Mansherry to let out a sigh as she realized she had forgotten to explain something to Leo.

"It's not a fruit." He said, confused.

Mansherry turned to Leo and sighed again.

"Leo, you remember that weird and nasty fruit you ate?" She asked.

Leo winced and gagged at the mental reminder of said fruit. It had been absolutely disgusting. That made Mansherry giggle before she continued.

"That was what is known as an Akuma no Mi, a Devil Fruit. They grant special powers based on what the fruit is. I ate the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, a Paramecia type." She said.

Leo ah'ed before Mansherry began to explain the rest of it. The brothers had heard this conversation a dozen times so they tuned it out for a few minutes until they caught the end of the explanation. Mansherry then turned to them and spoke.

"Alright, we should get going." She said as she hopped off the windowsill and onto the floor, Leo doing the same

The three boys got up and followed after Mansherry as she led them through the castle and to the outside. They were surprised when Mansherry and Leo brought them to a random part of the city where she promptly pushed aside a metal grate. Shrugging their shoulders, they jumped in after the two Dwarves, interested in finding themselves in a passageway.

"What's this place?" Sabo asked, curious.

It's part of the secret passageways of Dressrosa. This one leads to Green Bit island where our village is." Leo said, using his needle and thread to close the grate.

Ace perked up at that because he had been interested in the bridge that led to the island.

"Isn't that the island that hasn't been accessed for two hundred or so years because of the fighting fish that inhabit the sea by the bridge?" Ace asked.

"Yep, thankfully this passageway exists or we'd have been trapped on the island." Mansherry said, nodding.

Leo nodded his head in ascent as well before he added onto what Manshery said.

"It's not that we can't defeat the Fighting Fish, it's just that there's too many to deal with for a single Dwarf." Leo said.

"Then why don't you just collectively wipe out the school of fish?" Sabo asked.

The dwarf hummed at that question before shaking his head.

"That wouldn't work because while the fish prevent us from using the bridge, they're also pretty helpful." Leo said.

Luffy was wondering how gigantic ferocious fish would be useful for tiny dwarves. I mean, Luffy had seen the fish and they were _huge_ , they dwarfed the bridge that led to Green Bit.

"Well, for one we have a relationship with them. Despite them, for a lack of a better term, looking psychotic and insane, they are very community based. They help us get seafood to feed ourselves with and protect us." Mansherry said.

The next part, Leo seemed pretty eager to talk about and by the look of Mansherry's face she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"And, and! Every so often we have duels between us and the Fighting Fish! If we manage to kill one, they let us have the fish as food! Of course, that's only during the trimonthly death match, every other match is till one's knocked unconscious." Leo said eagerly.

Mansherry sighed before face palming. Leo was one of the select dwarves that reveled in sparring with the fighting fish, he even _somehow_ had a few friends among them. Something about him being strong enough to hang out with. Sabo however had a concerned look on his face.

"Death Matches? Isn't that a bit extreme?" He asked.

Leo shook his head quickly at that.

"Not at all! Like I said it's every three months and even then, it's only one month and only between warriors of our two species. And even _then,_ it's only between warriors who feel like they're nearing the end of their ropes. It's a way for them to have, more or less, fun before they die." Leo said.

Mansherry sighed, as Leo had left out the most important part that would have instantly soothed Sabo's worries. So, she felt that it was her duty to explain.

"What Leo forgot to add, is that the entire thing is willing. We sometimes don't even have a match if there's nobody who wants to do it. Instead we hold a festival between our two species with a normal duel tournament." She said.

Leo pinked a bit at having forgotten that part, especially when Sabo seemed to relax at that. Though Luffy had a question that he immediately asked.

"What do the Fighting Fish get if they win the Death Match?" Luffy asked.

Mansherry perked up at that, as that was something she could answer right away.

"Ah, actually, the winner gets three of my dandelions." She said.

"Dandelions?" Ace asked.

She nodded before pulling a dandelion out of her pack that they just know noticed she had. Though to be honest they hadn't noticed it because it was hidden by all her hair.

"These are created by my Devil Fruit through the help of donors. What happens is I grow them out of the donor's body. With one of these, it will completely heal any wound, with three it'll rejuvenate the body and give them more years to live, but only once. In the case of Fighting Fish it's ten years, for Dwarves because we live much longer, it's twenty five years." She said.

All three boys whistled at that, causing Mansherry to blush at it, interpreting it as praise.

"I'm surprised nobody has tried to abuse your ability for that." Ace commented.

Mansherry smiled, as did Leo, she was really happy that these boys had come to Dressrosa.

"Well, to be honest you can't abuse it. For one, it only works once. For two, I need willing donors to create the dandelions and even then, the body can only create so many dandelions before it crashes. So basically, nobody can really force me to make them." Mansherry said.

As they were walking along, getting closer to the exit, Luffy thought of something.

"How would the Fighting Fish feel about somebody who's half human, half fighting fish fishman?" He asked, thinking of Dellinger.

What he wasn't expecting was the complete eagerness on the two dwarves' faces as soon as he mentioned it.

"Do you actually know someone like that?" Mansherry asked.

"Mhm, one of the members of the Donquixote Family, who's like three years younger than me, is a human, fighting fish fishman hybrid." Luffy said.

"That's perfect! They'd actually love it. They've always been interested in Fighting Fish Fishmen but have never encountered one." She said.

Luffy filed that away for later so as to introduce Dellinger to the Fighting Fish. Soon enough though, they reached the exit and come out to a beautiful miniature village that had hundreds of dwarves all over the place. As soon as they exited, the dwarves noticed them and swarmed all over them, eager to get to know them. One of them was wearing a large crown, sunglasses, and a robe. Mansherry ran up to that one and hugged him.

"Papa, I've brought the three boys." She said.

The dwarf seemed to look over the three boys before nodding.

"It is nice to meet the boy and his friends who have purified a Donquixote's heart." He said.

The three boys blushed at the attention the dwarves were giving them. Though, Luffy quickly coughed to get rid of his blush.

"Ah, thank you but really he's my Papa." Luffy said, causing the man to chuckle.

"Well, I'm known as the Tonta Chief but my name is Gancho." The man said.

Gancho then led them to a large open area which was filled with various tiny tables and chairs and a gigantic table with various kinds of foods on it. Apparently the dwarves had thrown a feast for them which they were happy to partake. Normally though Luffy wasn't that fond of vegetables but these vegetables were downright delicious to Luffy. He even asked why they were so delicious which caused Cotton, one of the Reconnaissance Squad members, to giggle.

"It's because it's grown by us. We dwarves can grow almost anything in any type of climate and make it taste amazing." She said.

That caused Sabo to hum before he asked her a question that he know would make Luffy pout a bit.

"So… could you supply us with some of those vegetables? Luffy would eat nothing but meat if he could but…" Sabo said, trailing off, holding back a snicker at Luffy's pout.

"But it's not exactly healthy, gotchya. It's no problem at all." Cotton said nodding.

Sabo solved Luffy's pouting by slipping a piece of meat into his mouth, causing him to hum in pleasure at the taste. They continued eating for a while before everyone was full. After that they were redirected to the Tontatta Guard where they met Kabu and Bian, two more Dwarves who had eaten Devil Fruits. Kabu had eaten the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi which allowed him to transform into a Rhinoceros Beetle. Bian had eaten the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi which allowed her to transform into a hornet. The two were part of the Aviation Corps but weren't the only two members. There was Ryu who had eaten the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Tonbo and Chou who had eaten the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Chouchou. Ryu, he could turn into a dragonfly at will and Chou, she could transform into a butterfly at will. The trio found it really interesting and cool because they could all fly, which they wish they could do. Sure, Luffy's chariot could fly but it wasn't like flying unaided by a vehicle. Soon enough though it was time to go so they headed back home.

Within a few weeks, Luffy had introduced Dellinger to the Fighting Fish. The boy enjoyed it really well because it turned out he could talk to them and enjoyed spending time around them. It ended up allowing Dellinger to convince the fish not to attack anyone as long as they don't attempt to cross the bridge, any other way was fine, just not the bridge as it was their territory.

About six months in, Doflamingo had decided it time for them to finally approach Big Mom. The woman had agreed to a neutral meeting place in the form of Applenine island. It was a wintery island that had a gigantic apple in the center of it with smaller, but still large, apples on it. At first Doflamingo hadn't wanted to bring the boys but they had insisted and also the fact that Big Mom had mentioned bringing one of her daughters, Charlotte Pudding who was Luffy's age give or take a year. Also, Doflamingo had figured that bringing Luffy, who could sense emotions, would be pretty helpful. Nevertheless, it didn't take long to reach Applenine as it was pretty close to Dressrosa. About three hours later, Big Mom's ship arrived and sure enough the woman was on it. Doflamingo made sure to bring the crate with the Tecula Mecula in it. When they reached each other Luffy and the other two boys noticed Pudding. The girl had long blonde hair that obscured her forehead and seemed to be wearing a pink kimono of sorts. From what Luffy could sense from her, she seemed curious about them but held her judgement. From Big Mom, or Charlotte Linlin herself, Luffy sensed interest, curiosity, and hunger? He wasn't exactly sure but somehow the woman had hunger as an emotion which he had never felt from anyone before as it was a feeling that originated from the stomach not emotions.

"Doflamingo." The woman said firmly.

"Linlin." He said, pushing the crate forward.

She ordered her crew to open up the crate, revealing the tarts inside. Linlin seemed to sigh in delight at the smell of it before she picked up the largest one and tossed it into her mouth. That once again prompted another sigh of delight before she nodded.

"Very well, what is it that you want in order to export these to my kingdom?" She asked.

Doflamingo wasn't surprised at her directness. The woman was a businesswoman before a pirate which was proven by how she ran her kingdom.

"I wish to form a sense of neutrality between us as well as a form of trade between our two Kingdoms." He said, watching as Luffy and the boys went over to play with Pudding.

Pudding seemed to have pulled a deck of cards out of nowhere and they had started playing various card games. Content that his son and his friends were fine he turned back to Linlin who had seemed to have finished thinking on the matter.

"Very well, I agree. These tarts are magnificent and worth opening a trade and agreeing to such neutrality." Linlin said, nodding.

She then saw that Doflamingo didn't seem to be finished with the conversation so she raised a brow as if to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Well, I hear on the grapevine that you want a way to eat with your children at the same height." Doflamingo said.

Linlin guessed that she shouldn't be surprised. Despite Doflamingo's connections to the World Government, the man was an excellent info broker to the point that she had indirectly used him before. But still that didn't explain what the man wanted.

"Your point is?" She asked.

Doflamingo nodded at that before he shuffled into a pouch he carried and pulled out documents and handed them to Linlin.

"This is a contract I've drawn up. It basically says that we'll help you research a way to allow that to happen for you. In return if we succeed, you'll agree to an alliance _and_ possibly to becoming a Shichibukai." Doflamingo said.

She once again rose a brow at that. But then again Doffy expected her to be a bit wary considering he was asking her to tie herself to the World Government, she did say as much.

"Shichibukai? Why would I wish to tie myself to the World Government, people who are subject to the whims of the Celestial Dragons?" She asked.

Doflamingo chuckled at that, as he had expected that kind of answer.

"Because, my son and his friends had come up with a plan to get rid of the Celestial Dragons." Doflamingo said.

Instantly Linlin perked up at that. Getting rid of the Celestial Dragons would make her a kind of famous that becoming Pirate King wouldn't.

"I'm listening." She said, eating some more tarts.

"Perfect. My son and his friends believe that if we can draw the Marines away from the grips of the Celestial Dragons, into their own organization, then there'd be nobody stopping us from getting rid of them." Doflamingo said.

Linlin blinked at that before she smiled widely.

"That is a brilliant plan. Seduce the Marines to our side? That'll be a hard task to do so though…" She muttered.

Suddenly there was crying and they turned to the source. It seems that Pudding had lost and she started crying. Linlin knew exactly what her daughter was doing but held back to see what would happen. Ace and Sabo did exactly what she expected, rushing to comfort her, but Luffy didn't. What he did shocked her, _he glared at her_.

"You're faking it." Luffy said.

"I-I'm n-n-ot!" She cried.

The glare got even colder.

"I can feel your emotions. You are feeling curious and intrigued, not sad." Luffy said.

Instantly the tears stopped and she smiled widely before launching herself at Luffy into a hug.

"I like you! You're not like most men!" She said.

Well… Linlin was interested now. Her daughter held a dislike for men that was surprising even to Linlin herself but then again these boys weren't men yet. Though… how can the boy sense emotions? She outright asked that to Doflamingo.

"Well, we don't know really. Somehow he's able to sense emotions from people using Kenbunshoku Haki." He said.

"I can also sometimes hear things from plants around me…" Luffy added hesitantly.

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Pudding and Linlin both perked up at that in curiosity. In fact, Linlin began to explain something to them.

"I think I know how now. Your boy has the ability to hear the Voice of All Things." She said, sounding eager.

Doflamingo seemed a bit confused at that, having not heard it, even in his decades of experience as an information broker. He voiced his confusion which caused Linlin to chuckle.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. It's an obscure thing that only select few people know. I only know because people with that ability can hear the voices of Poneglyphs. And that my daughter's father was part of a race that had the ability." She said.

Pudding nodded and picked up for her mother.

"I'm part of a race called the Three-Eye Tribe. As it says, we have three eyes, I hide my third one, but we can also have the ability to hear the Voice of All Things. But I don't know if I'll get it." She said.

Luffy quirked his head, not exactly understanding. Suddenly there was a whisper in the air that seemed to explain something to him. This hadn't happened before so he was a bit shocked when it did. When the whisper disappeared he spoke what it said.

"Uh… I think the wind just told me that you need empathy." Luffy said, drawing all the attention to him.

Everyone in their own way gestured for him to continue, causing him to blush.

"W-well. It said that the Voice of All Things is a dangerous ability because it can tell you things that nobody should know. So, to balance it out and prevent people from abusing it, you need empathy. The ability to understand another person's pain and emotions." Luffy said.

Linlin chuckled sheepishly at that before she spoke.

"Well, that would explain a lot. My family isn't the most empathetic of families. Which I guess would partially be my fault. This size of mine isn't natural thus it affects my temper and attitude. I can easily go from nice to mean and downright cruel. It made a problem raising the kids." She said.

That just caused Doflamingo to nod then.

"Alright, then we'll just have to find a cure." He said.

From there they started to discuss what they would do for the cure. At first Linlin wanted to increase her family member's sizes but Doflamingo stopped her there. He then said that it may be better to instead, decrease her size. That would in turn get rid of her disability. So, that prompted Doflamingo to have Law come over to the island which again didn't take long. When he did examine Linlin he found out the problem. He explained that she had a rare version of gigantism that had to deal with a strain of Giant blood. That led to Linlin saying that she was half-human half giant. Her mother had been a giant and her father a human but her mother had dwarfism which diminished her size as a giant and her father was pretty tall. Law nodded at that and said it did explain it as gigantism type G can also be inherited if the person's giant parent had dwarfism. Gigantism type G also created a mental disorder in such way that Linlin had described. It made the person easy to anger and had a tendency to be cruel. That prompted Pudding to mention that her mother had blackouts where she demanded certain foods which caused Law to say that it was probably caused by the Gigantism. He then as a side note mentioned that dwarfism type G caused the opposite of gigantism type G, making the person a complete saint. So, Law agreed to begin working on a cure but he did warn that it would possibly take ten years to make. Linlin then said it didn't matter, as long as she could eat beside her family.

 **Alrighty! The next chapter, which will either be release next Monday or the first Monday of May, will cover the Reverie. This will introduce Vivi, Wapol, Vivi's father, and Momonosuke's father, Oden. It won't be introducing Momonosuke as the kid would just be born around this time as he was 8 by the time he was introduced. Ace and Sabo will be present as will Sarie. Please give suggestions cause I like em! Also, I'll let you know by Wednesday if I will postpone updating anything until May.**


	9. Reverie! A Council of Kings and Queens!

**Alrighty, thanks for dealing with me not updating the past month! Hopefully you'll deal with this too, my stories are no longer going to be weekly updates, this is because that caused unneeded stress of rushing to finish a chapter just to update. Instead I'll be updating the first and last weeks of the months, that is full week. So I'll be updating this week, the week of the 22** **nd** **, the week of the 5** **th** **of June, and the week of the 25** **th** **of June. July will be another hiatus month because it's another Camp Nanowrimo. Hopefully I'll get more done by then. Giving Humanity a Chance won't really be posted until June because I only realistically have like four chapters done I think. The Harry goes to Ilvermorny will join Death's Gift on what will be Harry Potter Wednesday. The Decisions Over Tea will be joining TSABL on ASL Friday. For those that do read Death's Gift I apologize for forgetting to tell you that it wouldn't be updated as well along with this and TSABL. Anyways onwards with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own OP**

 **Donquixote Prince**

A year or so had passed by since Doffy had made the deal with Big Mom. In that year, it was made known to the entirety of the New World that the area surrounding Dressrosa was under Big Mom's protection. Big Mom couldn't exactly declare Dressrosa under her protection without messing with Doffy's Shichibukai title. Of course, _with_ the Shichibukai title it already made Dressrosa protected, Big Mom declaring her protection though would discourage Kaidou from attacking the place. While Kaidou _couldn't_ logistically die through normal means, Big Mom's Soru Soru Fruit was a completely different story. The woman could just simply extract the entirety of the man-beast's soul and kill him that way.

Also, during that time, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all got to know Pudding pretty well. It turned out that the reason why the girl had a slightly violent personality was because of the fact that she was horribly bullied for her third eye. Even her mother, Linlin, bullied her for the eye. Although, Pudding and the three boys attributed that to the bipolar nature instilled by her genetic mutation. The bullying had resulted in Pudding turning violent to protect herself but the fact that the three boys treated her perfectly normal with her third eye out in the normal mitigated most of that personality. Sabo was a bit thankful for that because he was sure had they not met her, down the line the first time someone complimented her eye she would more than likely be put in a state of shock.

Anyhow, Pudding visited often, sometimes hanging out with the trio at the dwarven kingdom. She seemed to get along big time with Mansherry. Though the person she got along the most with was Sugar. This was because Sugar's side effect of her devil fruit seemed to be identical the main power of Pudding's Devil Fruit, the Memo Memo no Mi. However, Pudding's devil fruit was a tad bit more versatile in the effect of memories. Rather, since her powers revolved around it, she could also insert and edit memories of other people.

Soon enough Luffy was eleven and it was the time for an event that he was dreading, the Reverie. The Reverie was a quadrennial event where kings and queens from the kingdoms under the World Government came to discuss events. Now one would be confused as to why Luffy was dreading it when it meant that Luffy could meet Sarie again. The problem was that Ace _could not_ go. Why? Because as the son of Gol D Rogers, he'd be a target, and while as far as they knew, nobody had yet to learn that. But it was better to be safe than sorry. Of course, Ace was perfectly fine with staying in Dressrosa but that was because Doffy had bargained by allowing Ace to participate in the tournament that was taking place during the two day period that they'd be gone. Sabo, however, was going as he said he needed to learn the politics for the various kingdoms if he was ever to help Luffy when he became King.

The day they were leaving, Ace was saying goodbye to the two at the docks as the tournament didn't start for another two hours. With him was Pudding who wanted to wave the two off as well.

"Let's hope nothing bad happens." Pudding said offhandedly, causing Luffy to whine as he knew what she was talking about.

The other two knew as well because Ace and Sabo chuckled.

"Yeah, knowing Luffy, something might go wrong." Sabo said.

"Hey! Just because trouble follows me around sometimes doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen!" He huffed.

The three rose their brows at him, causing him to huff and turn away. The conversation from that and onto what they believed would happen at the Reverie. They didn't exactly think that anything bad would happen as since it took place in Mariejois anybody would be hesitant to cause any problems. Soon enough though their talking came to an end as Doffy gestured for Sabo and Luffy to get on the ship. Rosinante seemed to already be on the ship. As for Law, Law was staying at the Kingdom as it was a trial run for him as the holder of the Corazon position. In fact, the people who were set up to watch the Kingdom while Doffy was gone were the holders of the other three seats and Law. Anyhow, they all set off, heading for the lift that would take them to Mariejois.

It took about a week to get to the lift, once there they spotted a couple other ships as well. Doflamingo even helped point out which ships were which, as each was a Royal ship. The one that was darkly painted and had a flag of pink flower was Kano country. The one with two boxing gloves was Prodence Kingdom which was led by an ally of Dressrosa, Elizabello the Second. Doflamingo however admitted his surprise at the presence of the third ship he pointed out. It was a modest looking ship with a flag of a shuriken and a naginata. He said that was the flag of Wano Country, which wasn't a country affiliated with the World Government. One would even say that the World Government was rather hostile to them because one of the families from the kingdom was the Kozuki Family. The Kozuki family was the family that had created the Poneglyphs which is what landed them the hostility. Soon enough though the lift shifted and started moving upwards. It took about half an hour but they soon reached the top and were granted a view of a magnificent sight. It was a sprawling city with large houses that resembled mansions and in the background was a large palace covered by mist.

"Welcome to Mariejois boys." Doffy said, smiling at their awed faces.

To be honest Doflamingo wasn't entirely sure as to why he had decided to come here. Mariejois held horrible memories for him considering the fact that he was ousted from this place when he asked to retain his status as a Celestial Dragon. It was probably the fact that Rosi had pointed out that he needed to be aware of the problems in the world and the Reverie was the best way to do it. Plus, it'd be a wonderful way to shove it back into the faces of the Celestial Dragons. Anyways, he had the ship anchored to the port off of the lift and they all got off, Doffy and the boys rolling their eyes when Rosinante tripped and tumbled from the ship and onto the docks.

Their destination was the giant palace in the back. Said palace was the headquarters for the World Government and the home of the Gorosei and the Commander in Chief. As they were heading towards the palace they spotted many Celestial Dragons. They seemed to be out of their suits and helmets that they wore outside of Mariejois but they still seemed pompous as ever. In fact they all seemed to be sneering at Doflamingo. Doffy was just smiling and occasionally waving at the Celestial Dragons.

"Papa, why are they sneering at only you?" Luffy asked.

Doffy turned his smile at his son before answering.

"Well, beyond the fact that I know the treasure of Mariejois, it's also the fact that I blackmailed them. Also, the only reason I'm a Shichibukai is because of that knowledge and they hate it." Doffy said.

Luffy ah'ed, as did Sabo. Soon enough they reached the palace where the guards bowed and let them in. They were then directed to their rooms which was a luxurious room with two king sized beds and an even fancier bathroom. Of course, Sabo and Luffy claimed one bed while Doffy claimed another. It turned out that Rosinante received a completely different room.

"Why's that brother? I'd figured you'd be placed with us." Doffy said.

Rosinante chuckled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, well it's going to probably come out at the Reverie later today but… I was promoted a few months ago." Rosinante said.

Doflamingo gaped at that.

"Promoted? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Well, it was a little hectic, the process that is. It just now settled down." Rosi said.

Doffy then shrugged his shoulders, accepting that answer.

"What did you get promoted to Uncle Rosi!?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"I got promoted to Vice Admiral." He said with a smile.

Luffy cheered for Rosinante, as did Sabo. Doflamingo patted Rosi on his back and spoke.

"Well, when we get back we're going to have to celebrate." Doffy said, nodding.

After they got settled in, they realized they had about two hours before the first of the two sessions for the Reverie happened. So, Doflamingo said that the two boys could go exploring, as from what he remembered, the Celestial Dragons weren't allowed in the Palace.

The Palace was a rather interesting place, as it had six different floors and hundreds of rooms. There were also lots of Marines all over the place too which was to be expected as the headquarters for the Marines. However, they ended up running into a kid who looked to be about a year younger than Luffy. She had blue hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a pink cross-patterned dress.

"Oh! I didn't think that I'd run into any other kids here." She said, looking at them with interest.

The girl seemed pretty interested in Luffy's attire. But to be completely honest, anyone who saw him was. After all, he looked like a miniature Doffy but in a theme of red. Luffy, however just smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Heya! I'm Donquixote D. Luffy and this is Sabo, one of my best friends!" He said.

Now, normally Luffy would have called Sabo his brother but… Ace and Sabo seemed a bit odd about that lately. Of course, they would never explain to him, only that it might change in a couple years or so. Luffy was, sadly, completely oblivious to the fact that Sabo and Ace were still heavily attached to him. Pudding had tried to explain it a few times but every time she tried she was somehow thwarted by a bar of soap. That bar of soap just so happened to come out of either the hands of Ace or Sabo. The girl blinked at him before smiling back and holding her hand out and shaking Luffy's.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nefeltari Vivi!" She said.

Sabo picked up the conversation after that.

"So, I'm guessing that you're here for the Reverie?" He asked.

Vivi nodded before frowning.

"Yeah, but it's boring here! I mean I know I have to learn how to be a good ruler for my kingdom and this is part of it but still." She said huffing.

Luffy partially understood that. However, he was really excited to be here because he would be able to see the place that his Papa had been as a kid. It was also the place that Luffy would help his Papa return to after bringing down the World Government. Of course, some would think that was an odd dream for a kid, he, Ace, and Sabo had been working on it for a while. Especially with the help of Pudding who seemed to be quite the strategist. Her idea was to become a Shichibukai and influence the public that way.

"I guess I can understand that. But it's really neat to see Mariejois!" Luffy said.

Sabo nodded at that, causing Vivi to sigh.

"I guess so. But still there needs to be more things for us to do." Vivi said.

Luffy got an idea and started dragging Vivi along with him. The girl seemed very confused and Sabo was just shaking his head and sighing as he followed along. A few minutes later they were in front of an open door. Inside the room was Rosinante who seemed to be sitting at a desk, talking to a man wearing the Justice Cloak and a red suit. The man also seemed to be smoking a cigar.

"We want your response by the end of the week Vice Admiral Rosinante." The man said in a gruff voice.

Rosinante just waved his hand and nodded.

"I know, I know. You'll have it by the end of the week. It's a big decision Admiral Akainu." He said.

The man nodded before turning, spotting the two boys and Vivi.

"This must be Garp's brat and Donquixote's adopted son." The man said bluntly, giving Luffy an odd look.

Rosinante rolled his eyes.

"Admiral, enough of that. You know my brother has changed a lot. Your 'Absolute Justice' doesn't apply anymore." Rosinante said.

Akainu turned his eyes to Rosinante for a second before walking out of the room. When the man was out of the room, Uncle Rosi sighed before turning to the trio. Luffy then spoke the question on his mind.

"Who was that man and what was he talking about Uncle?" Luffy asked.

"Oh? Him? That was Admiral Akainu." Rosinante said.

Luffy lit up at that, remembering another Admiral that he had met.

"Like Admiral Kizaru?" Luffy asked.

Rosinante nodded at that before answering the next part of Luffy's question.

"Yup, he was here to see if I've decided which Admiral I wanted to study under." He said.

Vivi spoke up, curious about that.

"Ah, that's not normal is that?" She asked.

Rosinante took in the unfamiliar face, seemingly just have recognized that she was there. He chuckled softly at her question and nodded.

"Yeah, normally the Vice Admirals are on their own training but a select few get to study under certain Admirals. These few are those who are considered for succeeding the Admirals." Rosi said.

They could understand that, the Marines would want to keep an eye out for anyone who had the skills to become an Admiral. It'd allow them to replace the other Admirals when they either became the Fleet Admiral or retired.

"So have you decided?" Sabo asked.

Rosinante huffed before leaning back in his chair.

"I've decided to study under Admiral Aokiji. Which is going to irritate Akainu. The man had wanted me to pick him." Rosinante said.

The man was very adamant about Rosinante choosing him as his mentor. He wanted to corrupt Rosi with his view of Absolute Justice. Anyhow, Rosi decided to change the subject from there.

"So, who's this?" He asked gesturing at Vivi.

"I'm Nefeltari Vivi." She said, curtseying.

Rosinante seemed to recognize the name as he ah'ed and nodded.

"Your family's the one who turned down the chance at being a Celestial Dragon and decided to stay rulers of your kingdom." Rosinante said.

Vivi nodded at that and Luffy and Sabo looked at her in awe.

"Your family turned down being a Celestial Dragon?" Sabo asked.

"Mhm, from what our records say, we preferred caring for our citizens." She said.

The conversation tapered off there and Rosinante spoke up.

"So, what brings you three here?" He asked.

"Well, we were bored and there was nothing to do, the first day session isn't for another two hours." Luffy said.

Rosinante could partially understand their boredom. Sitting around doing nothing for two hours would be rather boring for anybody. So, Rosinante got an idea and stood up. He gestured for them to follow him and he led them through the building. Soon enough they came to a door that he promptly opened up. It revealed a training dojo that had training dummies off to the side and a rack of weapons. Interestingly enough, there were a set of pipes on the weapons racks. Rosinante put it off to the more odd Vice Admirals that occasionally visited the place. But for what he had planned it was perfect.

"Alright then, how about we do some training?" He asked.

Sabo and Luffy perked up at that but Vivi had a confused look on her face.

"Training?" She asked.

Rosinante nodded.

"Yup, training. Even though you're here for two days I'll teach you the basics of Haki, something that those two already know." He said.

Despite her confusion at first, Vivi was very eager to learn. Especially after a spar between Sabo and Luffy was used as demonstration for the various Haki. Of course, Rosi had to explain to Vivi about Luffy's Devil Fruit when she saw that Luffy was physically stronger than Sabo who was older than him by three years. But despite the fact that Luffy was physically stronger, Sabo still gave it his all, ending it in a draw. Although, had Luffy used the full powers of his Devil Fruit, he'd have won. This was because while Haki could bypass defenses that Devil Fruit users had, it couldn't really bypass the light weapons generated by Luffy. Speaking of such powers, over the years Luffy hadn't been able to figure out exactly what the lyre was for. One day, about a year ago when the dwarves suggested he try playing and singing with it did he find out. Apparently, the lyre was tied to Apollo's powers as a God of Music, this meant that anything that Luffy played would sound beautiful and on top of that could be used to calm, inspire, or even heal people.

Anyways, they trained for the two hours they had and then made their way to the meeting room. The various kings and queens seemed to be already seated. Luffy's father was seated next to Sarie, who despite her being the youngest there looked rather confident. Vivi split off from them and sat by her father who seemed to be a nice man if how he was smiling at everyone told anything. Luffy and Sabo went over and sat at the seats placed by Doffy, after both giving Sarie a hug. After everyone was settled in a man with blonde hair, a beard and blue eyes spoke up.

"I'd like to thank everyone for gathering for this year's Reverie. For those who don't know me I'm Thalassa Lucas, King of Illusia Kingdom." The man said.

Everyone nodded at that. From there the man, who seemed to be acting as the head of the council, brought up various topics. From new alliances and possible ideas for improving each other's countries. It was with that part, that Sarie spoke up and introduced the sewage system and recycling plant to the Reverie. A lot of the Kings and Queens seemed interested but a rather fat looking man with a metal jaw spoke up.

"Bettering our kingdoms? Pah, what use is that if it doesn't earn me money?" He said offhandedly.

Sarie alerted the boys to the fact that the man was Wapol, the current King of Drum Kingdom. She also told them, in a whisper tone, that a lot of the kings and queens disliked the man because he was always rather rude. But they tried to avoid alienating the man because of the fact that Drum Kingdom's doctors were the best in the world. That is, until Dressrosa came into the picture. Because of the medical genius that was Trafalgar Law, Dressrosa was soon coming to beat Drum Kingdom.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." King Lucas said, the others nodding.

Wapol just scoffed and didn't speak any further. Sarie took that as notice to continue explaining the process, with the help of Doffy. She even had charts of how it had improved life in Dawn Kingdom and Dressrosa. The Kings and Queens who wanted to adapt the system to their kingdoms received copies of the plans, Vivi's father was one of them. The meeting then proceeded onwards until the session came to an end for the day. Luffy, Sabo, and Doffy headed back to their rooms where dinner would be waiting for them. Sarie had said that she'd meet up with them tomorrow for a training session if they were up for it.

The next day, sure enough, Sarie met Luffy and Sabo in the training dojo. Vivi seemed to have joined them as well. It started off with a sparring session between Sabo and Sarie with a tie between the two, as neither could end up putting the other into submission. Since today was the last day, most of the time before the last Reverie session was spent on getting Vivi into learning the basics of how to unlock her Haki. That way she could train on her own when she got back to Alabasta. Soon after their training sessions, they made their way to the meeting room for one last time.

This meeting was no different from the last. That was, until near the end, when King Lucas held up a very familiar picture of Luffy's biological father.

"The man in this picture calls himself Dragon, and is also known as the Revolutionary Dragon." Lucas said.

"Revolutionary Dragon?" Kozuki Oden asked.

Luffy and Sabo had met the man before they left the previous meeting yesterday. Damiyo Oden was a man of average looks with black hair that was tied into a short ponytail that stuck out of the back of his head. He wore a simple kimono and had a sword sheathed on his hip. They had learned that the man was not exactly the ruler of the entirety of Wano Country but rather the ruler of a specific section of the country, hence the title Daimyo. Also, they had learned that Wano Country was an isolationist type country and that traveling outside the borders was usually a punishable offense. However, Oden was given leeway as a member of the Kozuki family. They never did though learn why he was invited to the Reverie. Anyhow, Thalassa nodded at the man before speaking.

"Yes, this man believes in liberating the various kingdoms from the World Government's grasp. As members of the World Government, this is a very dangerous ideal to have and I predict that he will soon become a problem." King Lucas.

Sarie spoke up at that, wanting to voice her opinion.

"As far as I know, he only wishes to liberate the oppressed. In fact, he saved the people of my kingdom from that horrible event my father orchestrated." Sarie said.

King Lucas hummed at that.

"Well, that would explain the reports that I've been getting. Some of the kingdoms that have been having instances with the man are rather… corrupt to say the least." Lucas mused.

"So then, the question is, what is the council going to do about Dragon?" Doffy said.

Personally, Doffy hoped they did nothing. Dragon had occasionally visited Dressrosa to spend some time with Luffy and he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't getting attached to the man. Although he did wish that the man didn't bring the okama every time he visited.

Once again, Wapol scoffed at the conversation they were having. That seemed to have the added effect of many of the kings and queens' eyes twitching.

"What's this got to do with me? It doesn't affect my kingdom." He said.

It seemed that one of the Kings, specifically the King of Prodence Kingdom, Elizabello the Second, finally had enough of Wapol's attitude. The buff looking man with his yellow boxing gloves stood and slammed his fist on the table. This caused a multitude of cracks to appear on it, which was a surprise in and of itself since the table was made of a really strong material.

"King Wapol, I'd advise you to shut your mouth or one of us may just have to declare war against your kingdom." Elizabello bit out.

Wapol seemed to flinch at that and shrink back into his seat. Many of the other kings and queens were trying to hold in their smirks at seeing the man cowed. After that Elizabello took a deep breath before sitting back down.

"So, what will we do?" The man asked.

The council debated for a half hour before Doflamingo spoke up.

"So, we've come to an agreement? We are to do nothing until we can get more information on the so called Revolutionary Dragon?" Doffy asked.

Everyone nodded at that before Lucas stood up.

"Alright then, that concludes the Reverie for this session. We will meet once more in four years." He said, before nodding and leaving.

After that, Luffy introduced his Papa to Vivi's father, Nefeltari Cobra. Doffy seemed to get along with the man to the point he proposed an alliance with the man. Vivi promised to correspond with letters to keep in touch, as did Sabo and Luffy. Of course, they also promised to get Ace to introduce himself via letter. From there, they left and headed back to their ship, to make their way back home.

 **Ooh boy, this was interesting to write. So I like realized that Wano Country isn't an allied force of the World Government when I was writing this so I had to find a way to include them. While Luffy didn't have much interaction with the man, it'll be important down the road come Dressrosa which will be hella different from canon Dressrosa if the point of this story didn't inform you. Anyways we're nearing canon timeline and TSABL will be on the canon time line after this week's update so I'm speeding this up. The next chapter will cover the following years, the Thatch incident with WB when Luffy turns 15, then the remaining time before canon. Anyways I hope yall enjoyed it and don't forget to leave suggestions**


	10. Whitebeard's Request! Light vs Darkness!

**Soooo, this week there might not be a To Save A Brother's Life update. The reason is two-fold. One, To Save A Brother's Life is at canon right now and this chapter ends just before canon. Two, this week might be a bit hectic and I actually don't have a chapter for this. I've been seriously distracted this month. On the bright side, my birthday's tomorrow so there's that. Anyways this chapter, as said above covers up to just before canon. As I said in the last chapter's AN, this covers an incident with Whitebeard involving the Thatch incident but beyond that nothing huge, well, the incident itself is huge but nevertheless. Also, there'll be a new story this week but this story will only be updated once a month so as not to ruin my updating schedule even further. It's a Harry Potter crossover with Boku no Hero Academia. Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

 **Donquixote Prince**

The years following the Reverie were rather interesting. First and foremost, Luffy and Sabo explained to Pudding and Ace about Vivi. Both were interested in the girl, although Ace, as usual, tried to downplay his interest. Of course, in the letters to Vivi they only vaguely mentioned Pudding due to the fact that as a daughter of a Yonko it'd be suspicious if a princess was receiving correspondence from her. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo could do it as child and wards of a Shichibukai. Of course, that wasn't to say that Vivi didn't know of Pudding, as she did very well, but it was hard to garner that from the letters.

Another thing that had happened, later in the year directly after the Reverie, was that Pudding wanted to join Luffy on his journey to become Pirate King. Of course, Linlin was hesitant about it, partially because of her increased negative emotions due to her Gigantism G. However, thankfully Law had created a temporary solution to that with a medicine that Big Mom was supposed to take every morning. This medicine would decrease her negative emotions and increase her rationality, which helped a lot. This allowed for Big Mom to agree to the agreement. It was also around that time that it also allowed Linlin agree to another one of her daughters' requests.

Charlotte Lola was originally going to be married away to the Prince of the Giants, a marriage alliance that would allow Big Mom to become Pirate King. However, Lola wanted to find her own husband, someone who was worthy of her love. The first thing that helped Linlin accept this was the fact that she, like many others, saw the passion and potential that Luffy had to change the world and become Pirate King. It allowed her to step aside from her dream and pass it on to Luffy. She even had told him that when he returned to the New World after leaving to come see her and if he managed to beat her in a fight, she would grant him one of the keys to accessing Raftel. The second thing that helped was the medicine that Law had given her. It allowed her to think rationally and think for the happiness of her daughter. So, Lola set off on her own to go find her own husband and maybe even explore the world. She did this with a gift that Big Mom almost never granted to her children, a piece of her Vivre Card.

Big Mom's Vivre Card was an extremely, _extremely_ powerful one at that. This was due to the effect of her Devil Fruit, the Soru Soru no Mi. Because a Vivre Card was tied to a person's soul, Linlin's Devil Fruit strengthened it massively. It was because of this that she almost never gave a piece to anyone. Because, with it, one could incapacitate the Homies, objects imbedded with pieces of souls, and that was a huge hole in the defenses of her kingdom. However, Linlin was trusting her daughter with it, knowing that she wouldn't let it out of her sights.

Over the years, Dragon continued to occasionally visit Dressrosa, of course undercover in various disguises. One of the times Dragon hilariously had came as a woman due to a temporary version of Ivankov's Emporio Hormones that was applicable without Ivankov's assistance. The event seemed to fluster Dragon as he didn't like being in that form as it messed up his balance, making him trip a lot. Thankfully, at least for Dragon, as said earlier it was only temporary and he reverted back to normal once he got into the safety of the Palace.

One of the things that the trio noticed, was that Dragon and Doffy seemed to be getting closer each time the man visited. The other Donquixote Pirates were noticing this as well to the point that Rosinante would occasionally tease Doffy about him getting awfully friendly with Luffy's biological father, leading to the man to blush.

Of course, Luffy had been getting closer to his biological dad as well, whenever the man wasn't training Sabo who he'd had designated as his successor of his fighting style. Some kids would be resentful of the fact that their father had chosen someone else but Luffy didn't mind. Especially considering that the Dragon Claw Fist style was very trying hand to hand style that required a lot of concentration to even master. Luffy's style involved ranged attacks with his bow and a super speed fighting style that he had received instructions on from Admiral Kizaru who surprisingly kept in touch. While the Ryusoken would be much stronger enhanced by Luffy's super speed, Luffy would be liable to snap a bone in his fingers in half if he landed the attack wrong due to the speed. Kizaru had written Luffy many stories of broken bones when he was training with his Devil Fruit as while the man was a Logia, Logias were not immune to self-inflicted damage. In fact, Luffy had experienced many of said broken bones during his own training with the speed. However, Luffy was a bit luckier in the sense that as a side effect of his Devil Fruit he had relatively fast healing. It still hurt really bad though.

Other than Dragon visiting, the years were rather uneventful. Sure, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo all participated in the various colosseums, winning a lot of them, building a reputation among the citizens as the Triumphant Trio. Though, when Luffy was fourteen, Doffy had acquired a Devil Fruit that Ace had really wanted, the Mera Mera no Mi, or the Flame Flame Fruit, a Fire Logia Fruit. It was when he presented it to Ace in front of Sabo and Luffy that the man told them something.

"I want to try an experiment." Doffy said, the red fruit sitting on a cushion on the desk in his office in the palace.

The three of them tilted their heads at the man, Sabo speaking up.

"An experiment?" He asked.

Doffy nodded, leaning back in his chair, one leg positioned over the other.

"I want to see if it's possible to give two people the same devil fruit power." Doffy said.

The trio was rather shocked at that as they all had studied Devil Fruits, as it was kind of obligatory when your family traded in them.

"But the books say that only one person can ever have a Devil Fruit power." Ace piped up.

"True, but they've never done what I have in mind, mostly because of greed. I want you two to split the fruit in half and take a bite at the same time." Doffy said.

That… was rather simple, was the thought of all three boys. They could understand partially why greed would be a factor in why nobody has ever done this. People would be too afraid that the other person would get the power instead of them. However, neither of the two boys who were going to eat the fruit cared about that. So, they shrugged and Sabo picked up the fruit. With a knife that he carried on his person for survival purposes, you would not believe how often other people get trapped in rope, he sliced the fruit in half. He then handed one to Ace. On the count of three, the both of them took a bite… and then spat out what was in their mouth, gagging at the taste. Doffy and Luffy were trying to hide their laughter at that, having gone through the same thing. At first, the two boys didn't think it worked, until Doflamingo pointed out that both of their hair was on fire.

The next eventful thing happened a couple months after Luffy turned fifteen. It was an average morning, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were sitting around, doing their own things when suddenly the entire palace was in a panic. The three boys got up and raced to Doffy's room where the man was barking out orders to everyone, a red Den Den Mushi clearly having just been used on his desk. The three recognized it as the Emergency Line that Doflamingo had for anyone who was in need of help immediately.

"What's going on Papa?" Luffy asked, concerned.

Doflamingo turned to the three, stress clear on his face.

"Whitebeard contacted us a bit ago for emergency help. Apparently one of his members attacked and betrayed his Commander, Thatch. They're asking for me to go pick the man up immediately and bring him to Law to help save the man's life." Doflamingo said.

Ace's and the other boys' eyes narrowed at that. They all disliked traitors, especially pirate crew traitors. You just didn't betray your crew, they were supposed to be like family to you. As Doffy was walking out the door though, he turned back and sighed.

"Whitebeard also had a request for you three." Doflamingo said.

That got the three's attention. It must have been due to the attention that the three had gotten from their various trips and jobs for the Donquixote Pirates. Sure, their fame was only really in the New World but that just meant they got the attention of stronger pirates.

"He requests that you three take down the traitor, Marshall D. Teach, before he becomes a problem. Normally he would have his own crew do it but they're still recovering." Doffy said.

"Why us though?" Sabo asked.

While they had gotten that fame, it wouldn't be enough for a Yonko like Edward Newgate to request their help. Doffy's eyes resting on Luffy cemented that belief.

"It's because of Luffy's devil fruit. The man had attacked the Commander for the Devil Fruit he had, the Yami Yami no Mi. It is one of the few fruits that Luffy's has a clear advantage over." Doffy said.

Now they understood why they were chosen. The Yami Yami no Mi made the one who ate it into a Darkness Human and was one of the fruits that Luffy would have an instant dislike for due to the side effects of his fruit. As an Avatar of Apollo, a god of light, Luffy would have an advantage over the man. Of course, Sabo wanted to ask why they'd think the man would have any handle over his Devil Fruit power right away but then figured they were just expecting the worst case scenario.

"So, where is the guy?" Luffy asked.

Doffy reached into a pouch that he kept on him and handed a map of the New World over. The map had an island marked with an x on it which indicated where Teach had gone. The three nodded before heading off to their room to pack. Whilst they were packing, Luffy slipped something into his pocket that he had a gut feeling they might need before they set off.

Doffy had allowed them to take the main ship for the Donquixote Pirates. Thankfully enough the ship was easy to navigate with only three people. It took them about a day to get to the island and when they did they were in horror at what they found. The entire island was wasted, trees ripped off out of the ground, buildings in ruins, and the town a practical ghost town. In the middle of the village was a rather big man with a red bandana and a black beard. The man seemed to be eating a cherry pie and sitting at the fountain in the center as the three approached him.

"Zehahaha! So this is who the old man sends after me? Three brats?" Teach said with a laugh as he finished the pie before turning.

However, when his eyes landed on Luffy they narrowed into a glare. It seemed that the effect of Luffy's Mythical Zoan was rather instant if that was anything to go by.

"I don't know why but I don't like the look of you kid." He said.

The three however didn't say anything but readied their weapons. Ace had his fists ready, all aflame, Sabo had his fingers spaced out and ready in his Ryusoken, and Luffy was already in his Avatar form, bow held aloft. The man simply laughed before he gestured with his fist, veritable puddles of darkness spawning all around them. That prompted Ace and Sabo to charge at the man, Ace throwing a fist of fire at the man and Sabo swinging his clawed hand at the man.

However, their attacks didn't do anything. As soon as Ace's fire fist hit the man the flames were snuffed out and when Sabo's clawed hand, coated with Busoshoku Haki landed the man just simply grunted but showed no discernable damage.

"Zehahaha! Your Devil Fruit has no use against me! With the Yami Yami no Mi I can negate any Devil Fruit! The same goes for your physical attacks! I can simply absorb the damage!" Blackbeard laughed as the two jumped back.

The man once again gestured and suddenly two of the puddles of darkness thrummed with energy. Immediately after that Sabo and Ace were _pulled_ towards them. Instinctively, Luffy let loose two arrows of light at the puddles. As soon as the arrows hit them, there was a flash and the puddles were gone. Teach's glare on Luffy intensified after that.

"Light? So maybe the old man wasn't becoming senile. That however just means you have to be first to go." Teach said before gesturing again.

Suddenly thousands of bullets of darkness materialized in the air and launched themselves at Luffy. Luffy switched into his lightspeed and zipped past them. However, it seemed that the man had anticipated this as he summoned a puddle of darkness at Luffy's feet, causing him to trip and get slammed by three of the bullets. Though, Luffy wasn't the only one to get hit because when he tripped it was at the exact same time he let lose a laser of light at Teach. Both were now on the ground, hurt. Luffy had painful bruises in three different spots while Teach had a third degree burn all down his right arm. Ace and Sabo took this opening to attack but it seemed that the man hadn't been a member of a Yonko's crew for nothing. Teach instantly reached out with his hand and blobs of darkness latched onto the two and slammed them into one of the walls of the ruined buildings. This had the added effect of crumbling the building and sending them flying even further.

Now it was just Luffy and Teach in the plaza of the town. Luffy gestured with his hand and bullets of light appeared in the sky and he quickly launched them at Teach. The man quickly gestured with his hand too, summoning bullets of darkness and launched them at the light bullets to cancel them out while at the same time sending some after Luffy. This forced him to get up and run to dodge the bullets. This process continued for a while, each other dodging the others' bullets. However, it seemed that Teach had more stamina than Luffy because he was starting to get tired. Teach used this to trip Luffy up, landing more shadow bullets on Luffy and knocking him to the floor. Seconds later, Teach turned and gestured, causing blobs to catch Ace and Sabo as the two tried a sneak attack before slamming them into the ground and pinning them there. The man then laughed before walking up to Luffy.

"Zehahaha! Sorry kiddo but you lost." Teach laughed as he rose his hand.

Luffy quickly reached into his pocket and uncorked the bottle he had brought and threw it at the man, a ginormous flash of light illuminating the plaza. Teach looked confused before he laughed again.

"Zehaha! A flashbang? What was the use of that?" Teach said.

Suddenly a voice that Teach didn't recognize spoke.

"Ararara, what a scary laugh you have." The voice spoke.

Teach quickly spun to catch two things, one a glimpse of a man in a yellow pinstripe suit and a heavy and lightspeed fast punch to the face that sent him flying. Teach tumbled into a ruined wall before crashing into it and right into the wall behind him. When he got up he got a full look at the man who had punched him. The man, as he had seen earlier, was wearing a yellow pinstripe suit but also was very tall and wearing a marine justice coat on his shoulders. On top of that the man had black hair and a very thin beard and wore amber tinted sunglasses.

"A Marine? How the hell did you summon a Marine?!" Teach yelled, not believing his luck.

"Oh? I should probably introduce myself, it'd be rather rude not to. I am Admiral Kizaru of the Marine Forces. It's nice to have the honor of defeating you." Kizaru said, bowing.

Of course, Kizaru didn't give the man anytime to respond as he dashed forward at lightspeed and landed a drop kick onto Teach's skull, sending him slamming into the ground. The man tried to flare blobs and puddles of darkness around Kizaru but the Admiral simply just shrugged his shoulders and emanated a flash of light from his body. This instantly wiped out all of the darkness, allowing Kizaru to follow up by grabbing Teach and flinging him at lightspeed into the fountain. Seeing that his target was dazed, Kizaru pulled a pair of seastone handcuffs out of one of his pockets and cuffed Teach. By then, Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had recovered and approached the man.

"Arara, Luffy-kun you need to stop getting into trouble like this." Kizaru said in a joking tone.

Luffy let out a laugh in relief as it was finally over. Kizaru positioned himself so he was sitting on the defeated Teach.

"So, what drove you three to fight this scary man?" Kizaru asked.

"He's a former Whitebeard crewmember. He attacked a fellow crewmate and the Yonko requested us to take him out." Ace said.

Kizaru narrowed his eyes at the man underneath him before they returned back to him smiling.

"Ara, then there's no need to worry, while we Marines hate pirates, we hate traitors even more. This guy'll get a nice and cozy cell in Impel Down." Kizaru said.

The trio nodded, although Luffy spoke up.

"Be warned though, the guy can negate Devil Fruit powers by touching people." Luffy said.

Kizaru rose a brow in interest at that before nodding. He soon got up and grabbed a hold of the man.

"Alright, I should get going, please don't get in anymore trouble Luffy-kun." Kizaru said before he flashed away.

From there the trio left and made their way back to Dressrosa. It was there that they met the man that was the closest to One Piece. Doflamingo was there as was Law. Law, seeing their condition, rushed over to look at their wounds.

"I see you're back, did you take care of him?" Whitebeard asked in a soft tone.

"Eh, not exactly. I had to call in a favor." Luffy said.

That caught Whitebeard's attention as well as Doffy's.

"What was this favor son?" Doffy asked.

"Shifufufu, well, I used the bottle that Admiral Kizaru gave me." Luffy said, laughing nervously.

The pineapple haired man that Luffy just noticed by Whitebeard's side seemed to quickly understand what Luffy meant, a compliment to his intelligence.

"So… Teach is on his way to Impel Down now, yoi. Couldn't have happened to a better deserving man, yoi." The man said.

Seeing the trio's confusion, Whitebeard laughed.

"Gurarara! This is my First Division Commander, Marco the Phoenix. He's my navigator and strategist." Whitebeard said.

They nodded at that before they were surprised by what Whitebeard said next.

"For helping out with this I would like to make you my honorary sons." Whitebeard said, shocking the three.

That was a rare opportunity, especially since becoming Whitebeard's son was the equivalent of being considered part of his crew. The three gladly accepted, although Ace seemed more fervent about than the others. A week after that, Whitebeard and crew left, promising to keep in touch.

Ace's interest in being Whitebeard's son would later show when the boy constantly exchanged mail with them. It had gotten to the point that Ace had started calling Whitebeard Oyaji and Pops. Ace would explain that it was because he had felt a certain connection with their crew. And while he would have loved to join them, he was dedicated to Luffy already.

About a few months before Luffy was going to turn seventeen and set off, Ace and Sabo finally admitted to Luffy that they liked him romantically. Luffy by this point already had somewhat of an inkling to that and gladly accepted. The three agreed to keep their relationship to simple kisses and cuddles until they all were ready to move further than that.

When Luffy did turn seventeen, it was a large celebration involving the Big Mom Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates, and surprisingly the Red Hair Pirates. Thankfully though the party was kept on the downlow because otherwise the Marines would be having an aneurism at three of the Yonko together. When the day was nearing its end, Ace, Luffy, Sabo, and Pudding all set sail on a ship that was gifted to them by Rosinante. The ship had Seastone coating on the bottom that would allow them to cross the Calm Belt. Of course, Luffy only planned on using this to cross over into East Blue without having to take the long way. The three set off, making their way to Dawn Island where they would briefly meet up with Sarie before heading onto the path to Reverse Mountain.

 **Alrighty! I hope you guys enjoyed that fight scene, I tried really hard with it. Also, some of you may be curious as to why Teach had some modicum of control of his devil fruit despite just eating it not a few weeks ago. Teach has more than likely researched his devil fruit the entire time he has been searching for it, so he has enough knowledge to use it to a certain degree. And I know, they really didn't beat him, rather Kizaru did, but that was the whole plan for the item that Kizaru gave Luffy. While Luffy has trained for a while, he isn't strong enough to completely beat somebody who could easily almost kill a Whitebeard Commander. Anyways, the next chapter, which will be in about two weeks, maybe three will cover the start of canon.**


End file.
